<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn and Consume by ArielChelby, qyburnsghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542473">Burn and Consume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby'>ArielChelby</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyburnsghost/pseuds/qyburnsghost'>qyburnsghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, Dark Jon Snow, Discipline, Dom!Jon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Lyanna Lives, Rhaella lives, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sub!Dany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyburnsghost/pseuds/qyburnsghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The usurper, King Robert, died without an heir and Westeros is ravaged by a war of four kings. The black sails of the false dragon, Jon Snow, have surrounded Dragonstone. Having received a raven that her brother, Viserys, has been defeated in battle, Daenerys must negotiate terms of surrender with the Northern pretender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GOTGoodstories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Matter of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Qyburnsghost:</p><p>Me and Ariel had fun on our smutty modern AU fic so we said why not do a multi chapter one but canon divergence? As I say give me smut or give me death .. or both...it makes a good story.  How do you do medieval bdsm fluffy fantasy smut ? I guess we’ll find out.<br/>Anyways, if you like —you like it , if you don’t —you don’t ! but we hope that you like it. </p><p> </p><p>Ariel: </p><p>Hello! </p><p>Please read the tags before you invest in the story. If you have any questions about the tags, feel free to message me on Tumblr or discord so I dont give away spoilers. There won't be any creepy rape stuff or dubious consent. </p><p>Thank you so much to Piehistory for being our amazing beta again! </p><p>It's been a lot of fun to write this with Qyburnsghost and I hope you enjoy reading it during the end of the world.</p><p>Let us know what you think!</p><p>PS: the title of this story is from a Buffy quote because Buffy is amazing. </p><p>Pss: for those that read Princess and the Bastard- I am so sorry I am so late. I have 6900 words written and hope to post it by Tuesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Prologue </p><p> </p><p>The hateful black sails of the <em>pretender </em>could be seen from her balcony, gentle waves lapping against the bows of at least a hundred ships surrounding their island. She fisted the fabric of her gown, wanting to scream but all she could do was sob as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Not an hour before, her mother had received a raven with the devastating news that Viserys had been defeated in battle at Dunkensdale by <em>Jon Snow</em>. Whether he was alive or dead, they did not know, but she could not shake the thought that she had lost another brother to a dark haired brute. If Viserys was struck down, no rubies would scatter from his armor as they had with Rhaegar, their House only a shadow of its former glory. </p><p> </p><p>Her tears had only just begun to fall when the horns rang out in the fading light, the pretender, or <em> Jaehaerys Targaryen </em> as he liked to call himself, had arrived. She ground her teeth at the offending sight of the red emblem of the three headed dragon on his banners. She’d heard harrowing tales of the Northern fiend, the supposed son of her long dead brother Rhaegar and the she-wolf of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark. They purported that he had been raised there secretly by his mother, under the protection of the Warden of the North, Eddard Stark. In all these years, a word had never been breathed to them about his existence, but no sooner had her brother stormed Dragonstone with his own force of Unsullied men, Jon Snow had staked his own claim, the power of the North, Riverlands and Vale behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The usurper, Robert Baratheon had left the realm in absolute shambles. He slaughtered and destroyed her family all for the love of the Winter Rose, and yet after he’d murdered Rhaegar at the Trident, he’d discarded the Stark girl for a golden lion. Rumors had it that he considered Lyanna Stark soiled after Rhaegar had had her, and he permitted her return to Winterfell to live out her days. </p><p> </p><p>Robert had three children by Cersei Lannister and it seemed the realm would live in relative peace, until it was discovered that they weren’t his children at all, but the bastard children of her own twin brother, Jamie Lannister. The years had done nothing to dull Robert’s wrath. The Queen and her Kingsguard brother were quickly executed, along with their youngest children Myrcella and Tommen. Tywin Lannister had managed to whisk his oldest grandson safely away to Casterly Rock, and the old King’s heart gave out before he could ever finish the revenge he had started. </p><p> </p><p>WIth no heirs left, the Baratheon brother clashed viciously for the throne, bleeding the land and the people once again. It was said that Stannis Baratheon used blood magic to murder his younger brother, and when Stannis set to take the capitol, Viserys had taken Dragonstone. Stannis Baratheon and Jon Snow met in the Riverlands, near the Trident, that cursed place where her brother was slain. It was said that the bastard of Winterfell had attacked Stannis so savagely, it had taken four of his own men to pull him off the last Baratheon after he was already dead. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys had been so sure that he would be successful in his campaign against the false dragon, Jon Snow. The last time she saw him had been on the shores below. He was standing in black and shining armor, a gift from Magister Mopatis, looking as confident as she’d ever seen him. “A northern bastard is no match for a true king.” </p><p> </p><p>She moaned in anguish thinking of her brother and dashed back inside her chambers. If she was going to be taken captive from the home of her ancestors, the very place of her birth, she was not going to go quietly. Laying out her bathrobe on the bed, she rushed to her brazier where she kept her dragon eggs. Illyrio Mopatis had gifted them to her brother at the start of the war, but since Viserys had left to lead their army, Dany had become fascinated with them, dreaming once that they'd’ even hatched. She kept them in her room, usually warming them with fire. She lifted them carefully from the brazier, feeling them warm to the touch. One black and glistening with crimson swirls, and the other red and with bronze speckles. Wrapping them up in her robe, she threw them over her shoulder and retrieved a dagger she kept hidden under her bed. </p><p> </p><p>The keep was buzzing with excitement, and she saw guards running down the hall as she peeked out of her room. Once it was clear, she slipped out, taking a route she hoped would be deserted. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Daenerys?” she heard her mother call, her voice tight with fear. “Find her quickly and bring her here!” </p><p> </p><p>Dany sprinted down the halls and through the corridors until the cool night air kissed her skin. Her shoulder began to ache under the weight of her cargo and she flung it over her other shoulder while she hastened down the steps of the dragon’s tail stairway. Aegon’s Garden was just ahead. She grabbed a torch just as she passed into the haven of towering thorny hedges and wild roses. Ever since they had arrived nearly three years ago, Dany had spent much of her time in this peaceful garden, reflecting on their present situation and dreaming of her ancestors. When she dreamt that the dragons had hatched, it had been in the garden, below the statue of a snarling black dragon, shaped by the arcane arts. </p><p> </p><p>She was panting when she reached the foot of the statue, relieving her shoulders of their burden as she carefully set the eggs there. Thorny rose bushes grew around the statute in messy, sweet smelling tangles, and they lit quickly as she set the flame of the torch against them. Frantically she ran about gathering kindling for the fire. When the eggs were bathing in flame, she took out her dagger and pressed it to her palm. Her heart leapt in her throat and she sucked in a breath before she dragged the sharp tip across her flesh, hissing in pain as warm blood trickled down her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>It took her longer to muster the nerve to cut into the flesh of her other palm, but when it was done, she felt calmer than she had since they had crossed the Narrow Sea. Kneeling before the flames, she looked up at the face of the snarling black statue before placing a hand over each of her eggs. She’s read about blood magic during the many hours she had spent in the library of Dragonstone. Such a gift would require more sacrifice than she could pay that night, but she prayed to Visenya and Rhaeneys for mercy, promising she would repay the debt. </p><p> </p><p>She did not startle as she felt the eggs grow soft as they began to pulsate, nor when the shells began to crack beneath her aching hands.  When the guards came rushing down the steps to find her, she was cradling the scaly hatchlings in her arms. They stood frozen at the sight of her covered in soot and holding creatures no living person had seen in generations. </p><p> </p><p>She did not wait for them to tell her that her mother was looking for her but simply strode past them, taking the path back to the keep. Rhaella had fallen to her knees when she had seen, but by necessity, had recovered quickly. Lord Manderly was making his way to meet with her to discuss terms of surrender. </p><p> </p><p>When it was all said and done, not even bringing dragons back into the world could save her. They would be taken to King’s Landing, where the pretender Jon Snow was beginning his reign. Daenerys had been afforded two choices; she could become his <em> prisoner </em> or his <em> bride </em>. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun was still high in the cloudless sky when they reached the port of King’s Landing. The heat reminded her of being back in Braavos, a place that felt more like home to her than Westeros ever had.  Standing on the deck of the ship, she took in the sight of the pale red stone of the infamous Red Keep with its seven drum towers, surrounded by massive curtain walls. Her mother stood next to her with a face void of emotion.  </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt her body tense to look upon the place that had been the subject of her childhood nightmares.  The place where her family, the young and old, had been brutally slaughtered.  She thought of her little hatchlings who she had been forced to tuck away in bird cages, and she felt sick with worry.  If she had nothing else in the world, at least she would have them; her scaly children, born of her ancestors' mercy to her desperate pleas. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they were surrounded by kingsguard in their white cloaks and shining armor, and they led them down the hot dusty streets. Crowds had gathered; their shouts were so loud, Dany could not discern if they were of anger or celebration.  A chill went up her spine when they passed under the great arch of the king’s gate, remembering her lessons about King Maegor I, who had his wife’s body dismembered into seven pieces, one part mounted above each of the seven gates. Her ancestors may have built the Red Keep, but she did not feel welcome. </p><p> </p><p>The serpentine steps of the Red Keep felt endless but she’d have gladly kept climbing if she could have avoided entering the throne room of the pretender king.  She could feel her limbs begin to tremble as the doors of the great hall were opened; her mother’s steady hand taking hers. The room was far bigger than the throne room on Dragonstone with great braziers lit around the massive pillars that lined the path to the Iron Throne. The sun was shining through the tall window at the end of the hall, giving her a view of the infamous throne. Even at a distance, she could see it was a hideous monstrosity of jagged and twisted metal, and seated at the top, was the man who was soon to be her husband.  </p><p> </p><p>Dark grey dragon skulls were hung about the room, the black holes of their hallowed eyes watching her closely. If it were under different circumstances, she’d like to inspect them all in turn, learning each of their names. A small court was assembled, and Dany did her best to hold her head high, refusing to look afraid in the face of her enemies. The room was so quiet she imagined she could hear her heart pumping inside of her chest, and it grew louder the nearer  she drew to the dreaded throne.  A beautiful middle aged woman with dark hair stood at the false king’s side. She wore a regal expression but Dany thought she could see a sadness behind her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The guards left them before the platform of the throne, and Dany could feel the king’s gaze upon her. Training her eyes straight ahead, her body gave a start as the dark haired woman spoke in a loud clear voice. “Welcome home Queen Rhaella and Princess Daenerys. You stand in the presence of Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, <em> rightful </em> heir to the Iron Throne, third of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother gave a graceful curtsey and Dany mimicked her actions begrudgingly.  </p><p> </p><p>“This must be a joyous day for you, Your Grace,” the woman continued, “to finally meet your grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> If </em> he is my grandson, Lady Stark,” Rhaella replied stoutly, “then a joyous day it would be indeed.”  </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jaehaerys stood from his seat and descended the steps until he stood only a few feet away.  Dany had not expected him to be so comely and she felt a flutter in her stomach despite her misgivings. He was as tall as Viserys, with dark curls that were pulled back away from his face. His grey eyes roamed the features of her face, making her feel small under his scrutiny.  His garments were all black, save for the red accents along his collar and sleeves. Whether he was a Targaryen or a pretender, he certainly believed the former. </p><p> </p><p>He looked between them. “I hope your journey was not too difficult. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany looked to her mother only to see her skin had gone pale as she stared at the young man before her, and all at once, Dany became aware of a great, white wolf that was stalking towards them.  The massive beast stood near as tall as her with a bushy tail and penetrating <em> red </em>eyes. How could an animal have such eyes? How was it she had not noticed him before? He had to be the terrifying direwolf she had heard so many stories about, the very one Jaehaerys was said to ride into battle, allowing him to feast on the flesh of his enemies.  </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts began to race with all of the frightful tales she had heard of her <em> supposed nephew, </em> king, and future husband. She heard it said that he would toy with his enemies for days or weeks on end before brutally executing them himself. Sometimes, it was whispered,  he would feed them to his direwolf while they lived, screaming and begging for death. He broke the spirits of his enemies, and it was said, his executions were so brutal, grown men would become faint and look away in disgust.   </p><p> </p><p>The direwolf stood at his master’s side, quiet as a tomb, joining him in regarding Dany curiously. A chill ran up her spine as the wolf sauntered towards her and she felt frozen, afraid to even twitch. His breath hot against her skin as it took in her scent. The king’s eyes were on her still, scrutinizing her reaction, and his callousness lit a spark in her belly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be afraid, Princess,” the pretender told her as his wolf returned to his side. “Ghost is only a threat to those I would consider my enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>Recognizing the threat, she glowered at her <em> nephew </em> . “I am not afraid,” she told him, stiffening her spine. “You should teach your beast some manners… <em> Your Grace </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhaella squeezed her hand in warning, and another wave of fear doused the flame that had only just begun to burn within her. </p><p> </p><p>The king exchanged a look with his wolf with the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. “You’re right, Princess, our journey home has been long and <em> bloody </em>. Perhaps we’ve both forgotten our manners. We wish for you to be comfortable here in your new home.” </p><p> </p><p>His words snapped the tether that had been holding her together and she felt hot tears well in her eyes as she clutched her mother’s arm. “Muña, Muña, iksan zūgagon! Nyke ȳdra daor jaelagon naejot sagon zȳhon <em> dāria </em> .  Jaelan naejot jikagon <em> lenton </em> .” (Mother, I am afraid! I don’t want to be his <em> queen </em> . I want to go <em> home. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>Her mother’s eyes were already red with tears, but she spoke gently and caressed Dany’s cheek. “Gaomagon daor sagon zūgagon, ñuha riña. Kesā sagon ȳgha kesīr. Iksan lēda ao” (Do not be afraid, my child.You will be safe here. I am with you.)</p><p> </p><p>The king raised his eyebrows and spoke to the guards at her side, “Take Princess Daenerys to her chambers and see that she has everything she needs.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt her heart sink and she held tightly to her mother’s hand. “Muña!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mirre kessa sagon sȳrī, Daenērys,” Rhaella told her, releasing her hand. (All will be well, Daenerys) </p><p> </p><p>The guards took her arms gently, but Dany wrenched herself free, and demanded, “What have you done with my dragons?”</p><p> </p><p>The pretender studied her before his eyes raked over her form. Dany took a step back, crossing her arms in defiance, feeling the stare of both man and wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see them soon enough,” he answered cooly, and then after a subtle nod, the kingsguard led her out of the hall. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dany dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from crying as she was taken up more serpentine steps, down long and unfamiliar corridors, toward what she could only assume was the inner keep. The further they went, the more decadent and bright the surroundings became, with ornate pillars and colorful tapestries.  </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the chamber door, they released her arms, opening the door for her as though they had simply escorted her there.  Inside the room was richly furnished, with light streaming in from an open balcony, and floor length curtains billowing softly in a warm breeze.  Two young women were sitting beside one another in armchairs below a great window.  The auburn haired girl tucked her needle into her embroidery while the girl with large brown eyes flashed a smile before closing her book. They both stood up and curtseyed before her with graceful beauty. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess Daenerys,” the brown haired girl greeted her. “Welcome to King’s Landing. I hope your travels were most agreeable. I am Margaery Tyrell and this is Sansa Stark.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am very happy to meet you, Your Grace.” The Stark girl’s vivid blue eyes shone with a sincerity that made Dany wonder if they believed she had truly come to this place of her own volition.  </p><p> </p><p>Dany opened her mouth to politely return their greeting when she was startled again by the massive white direwolf, who casually loped across the room.  Dany’s heart leapt into her throat and then she growled in frustration. “Why is that <em> beast </em>here?” </p><p> </p><p>The hopeful smile fell from Sansa’s face. “Ghost can be intimidating, Princess, but I assure you he is quite gentle.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany glared at the wolf. Ever silent, she hadn’t even known he had followed her, and this angered her all the more. Tears were welling in her eyes again, and her voice trembled as she spoke, “I am not familiar with the customs of the North, Lady Sansa, but I’ve never heard of a <em> princess </em>having to suffer a wolf in her own chambers!”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Sansa’s bottom lip began to quiver, but she marched right up to Ghost as though he were no more than a house cat. “Come, Ghost,” she beckoned him. “Time to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>The direwolf simply stared at her before sitting back on his haunches. </p><p> </p><p>The Stark girl's cheeks reddened as she tugged at the thick white fur around Ghost’s neck but he only sat patiently. When she gave up with an irritated huff, he laid his head over his great paws. “My apologies, Your Grace. My siblings' direwolves are not so well mannered as mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> have a direwolf, Lady Sansa?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl’s eyes went round. “Yes, Your Grace. Her name is Lady.” </p><p> </p><p>Margaery glided to Sansa’s side. “Perhaps you can speak with the king about the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll go at once,” she replied with a well practiced curtsey before she darted out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>When they were alone, Lady Margaery smiled at her again. “Sansa is a sweet girl. I’ve grown quite fond of her in a short time.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the King’s cousin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but he regards her as a sister. They grew up together in Winterfell after all.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany crossed her arms and made her way out onto the balcony. The sun warmed her skin as she looked out over the sprawling city.  </p><p> </p><p>Margaery followed, and opened her mouth to speak but Dany cut her off with a look. “I wish to be alone, Lady Margaery.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany’s shoulders dropped when she heard the door close and the tears that she had been holding back came cascading down her cheeks.  Everything was wrong. This was not how she was supposed to return to King’s Landing. Her brother was out there somewhere, whether dead or alive, she did not know. How he would hate her to know she would soon be wedded to his enemy. </p><p> </p><p>Wiping her tears, she turned away from the sights of the city and made her way back into her chamber. She yelped in fear when she saw the bothersome wolf standing under the archway.  Dany growled in anger as she pushed past him, her fear of him now having dissipated. She was about to call for a guard to remove the creature when she heard a familiar screech.  Her eyes darted to a door at the other end of her chamber, and hope sprung in her chest. Running across the floor, she flung open the door to a little room set up as her bedchamber. At the edge of a decadent bed, set upon a great trunk, were her little dragons, still housed in their bird cages.  They chirped and squealed fervently when they saw her, and she rushed over to them, freeing them from their confinement. They scampered about her person, and their nuzzles and gentle touches made her feel lighter.  </p><p> </p><p>Her mood darkened when she sensed the wolf’s presence in the doorway again, and she gave him a glare over her shoulder. When they noticed him too, her little sons puffed up their chests and bellowed out tiny warnings. She laughed in delight and then she grinned at the wolf. “You see Ghost, unlike your master, I am a <em> true </em>dragon.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dany didn’t know how much time had passed when her mother came through her chamber door.  She could see her eyes were also stained with tears and she rushed forward into the shelter of her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Rhaella hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “Oh my darling. Are you alright?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, muña,” Dany cried. “Viserys was right. He’s a monster. How can I marry him, muña?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella wiped the tears, old and new, from Dany’s face. “Oh my child. Things are not as dire as they may seem.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “The boy could be many things, but he’s no pretender. He has so much of Rhaegar in him, for a moment I thought I had stepped into a dream.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany half wondered if <em> she </em>were dreaming as she searched her mother’s eyes. “It’s been so many years. How can you be sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella gave her a sad smile. “A mother knows. Truthfully, Daenerys, I wondered about the validity of his claim since we’d heard of him. There were rumors about Rhaegar and the wolf girl, but I knew if I had even mentioned it, Viserys would have flown into a rage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella kissed her forehead and pulled her close against her chest. “The only thing I know for certain is that he is your brother’s son. What kind of man he is, I do not know, but he cannot hurt you, my child. He will know that if he does, the dragons will never be his.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the morning of the second day, Lady Sansa had returned with a deep blush coloring her high cheekbones, relaying the message from her <em> brother </em>, “He bid me tell you that Ghost does as he pleases and is no one’s to command.” </p><p> </p><p>What an arrogant king he must be, Dany thought bitterly. Perhaps if her dragons were to plague him when they were older, she could respond in kind. Ghost barely left her side, from the morning and all through the night; he sat in her chambers, sometimes sleeping, sometimes watching, but always there for the span of three days. He would leave for short bits of time in the morning and throughout the day, usually when she was dressing or when Lady Sansa and Margaery were present. He would always return, however, sitting outside her door, waiting for it to open so he could barge back in uninvited. </p><p> </p><p>“I think the king uses his wolf to keep an eye on you,” Margaery had told her with a glint of mischief in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” Sansa had retorted, but Dany found her distaste for the wolf growing steadily. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was a small price to pay, she mused. At least she hadn’t had to see the king again since her arrival. Her time in King’s Landing had been pleasant enough so far. Her mother had been permitted her own chambers were connected to Dany’s and they spent much of the day together accompanied by Lady Sansa and Lady Margaery. </p><p> </p><p>Dany was rather certain they were spies, but she found their presence pleasant enough.  She had taken to Margaery more, finding Sansa naive, but she judged them both to be kind. Spending her times reading books Lady Margaery brought to her and watching the city from her balcony, the days melted together. </p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the fourth day, Dany was seated with Margarey and Sansa at a table in her apartments as they were breaking their fast. </p><p> </p><p>Margaery’s mouth had twisted up in a smirk. “You’re to have dinner with the king tonight, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany blinked. “Dinner with the king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Margaery answered. “You are to be married. It would do you good to know him better.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will my mother be accompanying me?” Dany asked as she squirmed in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Sansa sat perfectly poised, and smiled sweetly. “There’s nothing to fear, Your Grace, Jon is very honorable.  He’d never do anything untoward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you call him Jon?” Dany asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We all called him Jon when we were growing up.  When aunt Lyanna first brought him north, when his identity was a secret.”  </p><p> </p><p>“This has been a <em> terrible </em> ordeal for you,” Margaery told her, taking her hand. “I’m sure you’ve heard terrible rumors about His Grace <em> … </em> Many things were said during the war… about both sides.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely vicious lies!” Sansa added, a line appearing between her brows, “Anyone who knows my father and brothers would know they take no pleasure in killing. I don’t understand how anyone could fault Jon for what he did to Amory Lorch!”</p><p> </p><p>“Amory Lorch?” Dany asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Never mind that right now.” Margaery continued.  “You are about to become a <em> queen </em> . <em> The </em> Queen. No matter your fears or misgivings, you will be in a position of great power. Second to only one… and when you bear his children, they too will sit on the throne. Even a moment of despair can be nurtured to one day grow in your favor.” Lady Margaery stood. “I’ll help you dress. His Grace tasked us with having more gowns made for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany followed the girl reluctantly into her bed chamber where a new trunk had been placed on her bed. She felt a pit in her stomach as she opened it and was met with a sea of scarlet fabrics. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re all red.” Dany remarked flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Margarey managed to keep the smile on her face. “Yes. Well, that was the one stipulation, to use the colors of your house, but there are <em> many </em>different shades and designs.” She held up a beautiful gown of flowing red silk. “ Look at the cut of this one!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany sighed and closed the trunk before strolling across the room to one of her own chests brought from Dragonstone. She took out one of her favorite violet gowns and held it up for her ladies to see. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely,” Sansa declared. </p><p> </p><p>Margaery broke her smile momentarily to give Sansa a pointed look and Dany surmised the king would not be pleased. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>She felt every muscle in her body seize up with tension as she walked through the door and into <em> Jaehaerys Targaryen’s </em> private solar. He rose from his seat to acknowledge her and she noted his garments black again.  Part of her hoped her refusal to wear one of the gowns he gifted her would aggravate him but his cool grey eyes gave nothing away. His hair was down, framing his stoic face quite pleasantly, and revealing more of his youth. Ghost traipsed past her to lay at his master’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess,” he greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing aside her resentment, she offered him a curtsey, and he invited her to sit, and they were served bowls of creamy chestnut soup with smoked duck breast and lentils. Trays of strawberry tarts with sweet grass and white cheese and olives were also set before them as well as cups of sweet plum wine. They ate quietly, the silence between them hanging heavy in the air, and she had neither the knowledge nor desire to break it.</p><p> </p><p>The pretender spoke first. “Are your chambers to your liking?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are quite lovely,” she admitted, setting down her spoon. “<em> Your wolf </em>, however, is a nuisance.” </p><p> </p><p>The king lifted an eyebrow. “<em> Is he?” </em></p><p> </p><p>She offered him a false smile. “He haunts my steps, from sunup to sundown.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged, and took a sip from his chalice. “Ghost just wants to make sure you are safe in your new home.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany scoffed and crossed her arms. “He’s your watchdog, guarding me day and night. You are distrustful of me even though it was <em> you </em>who took me from my home!” </p><p> </p><p>The king leaned forward, and she saw his jaw become a hard line. “If I didn’t trust you,” he growled, “<em> you’d know it.” </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Dany put her hands in her lap and sat up straight. “If you hurt me <em> or </em>my mother, my dragons will never bond with you.”  </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and set his cup aside. “Is that what you think?” His dark eyes softened. “Please forgive me. This isn’t easy for me either.” Dany fought the urge to roll her eyes as he went on.  “I’ve no intention of hurting you or my own grandmother.  I brought you here to make you a queen because it is the best thing for the realm and <em> our </em>family. I’ve spent the last several years fighting battles and leading armies… the art of courtship is lost on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart betrayed her with a gentle lift at his words, and she realized she longed for them to be true. She wanted to be safe, and to stop running, but an image of her brother formed in her mind, his face twisted in anger. <em> He’s the bastard of the usurper's dog, not some lost prince!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Courtship and war. Some might say the two are mutually exclusive,” she quipped, taking a sip of wine. </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m learning,” he conceded. She was about to retort when he reached across the table to take her hand. She gaped at him while her heart beat wildly. “I know this must be incredibly difficult for you,” he told her, “but I wish to make your transition as painless as possible.  Is there anything you would ask of me?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment she could only focus on the way his roughened hand held hers so gently but she tugged it away and set it in her lap. His expression dulled as he sat back. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat. “Yes, Your Grace.  A handmaiden of mine from Dragonstone. I wished for her to accompany me here, but I was not allowed to bring any members of my household.  She has meant a great deal to me. I trust her. It would be a great comfort to me to have her here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple enough. Give her name to my sister and I will see it done.” </p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders relaxed. “Thank you, Your Grace.” If she could see Missandei again, things might be easier. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else I could do?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a question that plagued her every night, but she knew it would be unwise to ask. “My brother,” she started, searching his eyes,”do you know if he’s alive?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression hardened and he glowered at her. “I know nothing of your <em> traitor </em>brother’s whereabouts.” </p><p> </p><p>His chair scraped loudly against the floor as he got up from the table and stalked out of the room, his wolf following after him. For the first time since she had arrived she was left alone. She hung her head in her hands. <em> I cannot do this, </em> she thought, <em> I cannot marry him.  </em></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A pair of kingsguard escorted her back to her room as she continually cast glances over her shoulder to see if the wolf had returned. She was almost disappointed when she reached her door and he had not reappeared. <em> A silly thing to miss such a bothersome beast. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sansa gave her a hopeful smile when she entered and Margaery took her arm. ‘How did you find the king? He is very handsome, is he not?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany wrenched her arm away. “Yes, my <em> captor </em>is quite comely.” She had long stopped caring if her ladies in waiting reported her words to the king. </p><p> </p><p>Margarey’s expression gave nothing away. “In a sense, all men who wed high born ladies are captors, but not all ladies get to marry men who look like His Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa studied the floor.  She was still a girl who dreamt of handsome princes and knights, the way Dany used to. The day would come when she would learn life wasn’t a fairytale and Dany pitied her. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been kind to you, has he not?,” Margarey asked. </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt her heart sink. “I’ve barely met him.” She sat in a chair before the hearth and watched the flickering flames. </p><p> </p><p>Margaery brought her a goblet of watered wine. “I believe your union will bring long lasting peace to the realm.” Dany inspected the contents of her cup as Margaery continued. “He plans to come by shortly to meet your dragons.” </p><p> </p><p>At first, her words hit Dany like cold water, but then a slow smile spread across her lips. “Yes, he should meet them.” <em> Real dragons could never be fooled by a pretender.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>Dany was almost giddy waiting for the king to arrive. She was looking forward to seeing the smug look wiped from his face when her dragons avoided him entirely. Or better yet, maybe Stormfyre would bellow at him the way he had the guards when they were boarded onto the ship. When he finally arrived with Ghost at his side, she greeted him cheerily, while Sansa and Margaery bowed before him.  Dany almost patted his wolf on the head, but came to her senses just in time. </p><p> </p><p>Jon wore his usual dour expression. “Princess, please forgive me…  for how I left at dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>She could see there was more he wanted to say but she spoke up quickly. “Do not let it trouble you, Your Grace. I understand.” She motioned for him to follow her. </p><p> </p><p>As they entered her bedchamber, they found her dragons sleeping soundly in their cages. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my darlings,” she cooed to them, and they perked up instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Dany watched awe transform Jon’s face as he beheld the ancient little beings, gone from the world for so long. </p><p> </p><p>“The black is named Stormfyre,” she told him, her chest swelling with pride. “And the red is Rhaegal, named after <em> your </em> f <em> ather. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully she opened their cages and they clambered to her immediately while she giggled. Transfixed by them, Jon stood closer than would be deemed appropriate to examine them and Dany felt warmth rush over her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, Your Grace,” she told him haughtily, “They do breathe fire.” </p><p> </p><p>His pupils were blown wide. “Do you think I could touch one?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany hummed. “Since their hatching, they have not taken kindly to anyone but me and my mother.  I don’t think it would be wise to-”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could complete her sentence, Jon gave Rhaegal a little pet and her tiny little son nuzzled his maw against his hand. Jon’s face broke into a wide grin, and she felt a flutter in her belly to see how much more handsome he was when he smiled. Her mouth fell open when Rhaegal leaped onto his arm and climbed up his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed in surprise, and rewarded the little dragon with more affection. He smirked at Dany. “It seems you were mistaken.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt her cheeks grow hot, but she found herself smiling. Her brother was wrong. Jon was a Targaryen. There could be no denying it now. </p><p> </p><p>Jon interrupted her thoughts. “Do they know any commands?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned up her nose. “<em> Fire </em>...in Valyrian.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” he replied, before turning back to the little dragon and stating, “Dracarys.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhaegal did not respond, but Dany put her hand over her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled at her surprise. “Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa, byka dārilaros, sepār hae issa aōhon yn, ziry vestragon ziry daoriot gīmigon.” (Valyrian is my mother tongue, little Princess, just as it is yours, but it seems he does not understand) </p><p> </p><p>Dany couldn’t help the smile that was pulling at her lips. She found Stormfyre’s molten eyes and commanded, “Dracarys.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon jumped as both dragons shot little bolts of fire into the air right from where they sat perched on their shoulders. Dany laughed from deep in her belly for the first time in she didn’t know how long. </p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head but she could see mirth in his eyes. “You are a dangerous little thing, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany wiped her eyes as she caught her breath. “It would appear you still have much to learn, Your Grace.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cadence of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Qyburnsghost:</p>
<p>Back again with 2. A chapter with teh beginning of many jonerys smut tales. It was fun but something tells me chapter 3 will be even better. Oh yea, isn't the mood board pretty?</p>
<p>Ariel:</p>
<p>Thank you so much to Piehistory AND MeeMaw who did an awesome job beta reading this story! Neither of them let us miss a thing and we are so grateful for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dany woke the following morning, she hummed sleepily while she stretched out her limbs along the fine sheets. Her world felt a little softer, the sun gently illuminating her chamber through the satin curtains. Events from the night before came flooding back and found herself just as confused now as she had been then. She’d been brought to this place as a prisoner, forced to accept a betrothal to a brutal enemy... but things were not as they seemed. Jon was not a pretender at all, but a <em> real </em>dragon. The son of Rhaegar, her valiant brother, much beloved by the people, the last dragon they called him… but he had not been the last. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps Sansa and Margaery weren’t filling her head with sweet falsehoods, perhaps he truly was good and kind… and <em> handsome </em>....   She’s tried to deny the way her body was drawn to him… even during that first dreadful meeting. The ways his eyes had roamed her form, appraising her body like she was some spoil of war… it was as infuriating as it was arousing. She smiled to herself to remember how gentle he had been with Rhaegal, how confidently he spoke Valyrian to her, his gravelly voice unable to mask his northern accent... Her fingers slipped inside the warmth of her small clothes to relieve the pressure building there as she thought more about Jaehaerys Targaryen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave a start as she heard her ladies in waiting enter her apartments and she moved both hands back above her covers. Normally she might be irritated by the disruption, but not today. Today she was eager to see what the day might bring her. These thoughts lightened her steps as her ladies helped her dress, and this time she thought to pick one of her new gowns which he had gifted to her. <em> After all, it was only polite. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked at her morning meal, and found herself chatting more with her ladies than she had since she arrived, even peppering Sansa with questions about life in Winterfell. As soon as she had finished, she made her way quickly to her mother’s chambers, anxious to tell her about Jon and the dragons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she opened her mother’s door, her jaw dropped to see Jon inside, seated with her mother and Lady Lyanna. Rhaella and Jon appeared to be in deep conversation, a smile plastered on her mother’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella caressed Jon’s face. “I had my doubts about who you were. It couldn’t be I thought, the Gods have never treated me kindly, but the moment I saw your face, I knew. I have not seen my son alive in nearly twenty years… but now, when I look into your eyes, I see he lives through you.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest tightened to see the scene unfold and she didn’t know what to think. How would Viserys feel if he saw their mother now? Viserys, the brother who would let her crawl into bed with him on nights when she was afraid. She thought of the terrible strain he had been under these last several years, when this dark young king wasn’t supposed to be real. All this time she’d known him as a pretender, a brutal and unforgiving monster, but he was real, and somehow kind… and he claimed to want the best for their family and the realm. Nothing was right, nothing was how it was supposed to be and all her senses told her she could not trust it; that soon everything would come crashing down.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna rose to greet Dany, but Rhaella and Jon didn’t seem to notice as they continued their conversation. Jon’s mother smiled kindly at her. “We should give them this moment. Walk with me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany followed and together they strolled the halls of the keep with Kingsguard keeping a few paces behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna spoke first. “Your mother is quite taken with my son. It seems there is no longer any doubt in her mind of his true identity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany smiled politely unsure if she was ready to admit her own thoughts on the matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna pressed on. “And what do you think, Princess? Do you still think we’re playing you false?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what I think. We shall be married shortly whether he is a pretender or not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lady stopped them before a window overlooking the sparkling sea. “Of course it matters. It will matter to him anyway.” Lyanna took Dany’s hand and searched her eyes. “I loved your brother dearly. I still think of him every day; every time I look at Jon, I see everything that I loved best about Rhaegar<em> . </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s heart stung with grief for a brother she had never known. “When I was a child, I often wondered what it would have been like if Rhaegar had lived.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Stark’s eyes glistened. “Our world would certainly be different. I’ve always regretted that my son didn’t have the benefit of knowing his father, but he did look up to my dear late brother, Ned. He taught my Jon to be good and honorable.” Lyanna smiled faintly as if lost in memory. “When he was a boy, I told him about you… and your brother and mother. He would ask me why we couldn’t rescue you and bring you home to Winterfell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of being <em> rescued </em>warmed her heart. Certainly there were times as a child when she would have given anything to be rescued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jon will be a good king,” Lyanna went on. ”Maybe the best Westeros has known in a generation, and I know he will be a dutiful husband to you, unlike <em> other kings </em>who fathered more illegitimate children than one could count. You should know that my son is unattached.” Lyanna tucked a loose strand of hair behind Dany’s ear. “What about you, Princess? Were you parted from a lover on Dragonstone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s mouth fell open, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. “No, My Lady. Of course not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna laughed. “Do not be troubled, child. No one knows better than me that a young lady can be just as wild as a young man and that the bond between young lovers can be powerful indeed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany shook her head, suddenly feeling lonely. “There’s been no one.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been told as much,” Lyanna continued. “It was so hard for Jon once he realized he would have to take up arms against Viserys. Such a shame. We might never know what happened to him. Our little birds have told us that you are <em> gentle </em> and <em> sweet </em>, so unlike your brother, Viserys. My Jon is a clever man, but a man all the same, he might be easily blinded by your beauty, but I won’t be. I have a good feeling about this union, and I long to hear the people cry out for their good king and queen, but I will never be far.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s lips parted in surprise at the quiet threat before she let her face become a mask of calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, Princess,” Lyanna said, taking Dany’s hand. “Let us return.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>More days passed within the Red Keep, and as time went on, she was given more leave to explore other parts of the castle.  At times, Ghost would accompany her when she went out for a stroll but he no longer guarded her day and night. After the conversation with Lady Lyanna, Dany felt herself growing cold towards the King again. Once bitter enemies, she was an outsider and it seemed unlikely that they could ever fully trust one another. They remained cordial when they dined together and when he would come to visit the dragons, but she held him at a distance, determined she would not let her feelings get the better of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their wedding day was fast approaching and she found she was constantly reminded with dress fittings and endless prattle from Sansa and Margaery. She’d sought peace and quiet in the godswood, and found herself alone under the canopy of rich green leaves, with only the chirping of birds to hear.  In just two days time, she would give up her title of princess and become a queen. The queen of her brother’s enemy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, there had been no word about Viserys, whether dead or alive, and a bitter fear stayed coiled around her heart. She’d never been one to think of her future wedding day, but she’d never have imagined that her own brother would not be there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts turned to Jon. What secrets might she learn once they were wed? Would he still offer her honeyed words and promises? Many Targaryen queens had come before her, all with varying fates. What would her future hold? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Footsteps along the path ended her musings, as she saw Jon making his way toward her along the path. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped before her, offering a small smile. “Good afternoon, Princess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace,” Dany greeted him with a curtsey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. “The godswood is a strange place for a southern girl to find comfort.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Sansa told me it was a place I could go to be alone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His expression closed up. “Apologies for my intrusion then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no intrusion at all,” she replied dutifully.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon held out his arm, and she took it, allowing him to lead her down the path underneath the lush leaves of elm and alder trees. The tree at the center was not the weirwood trees she had read about, but a great oak covered in smokeberry vines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon gave her a half smile. “If it were up to me, this is where I would wed you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it not up to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “My council has advised me that we should be married in the light of the Seven. I assumed you’d have no objections?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany looked at the great oak and wondered what it might be like to stand before it. “Mother taught me of the Seven, but I hold to no gods… so we’ll both be married in the sight of gods neither of us believes in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Aye, for the good of the realm, and if I’m honest, this is not a proper godswood without a weirwood tree.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at his admission. “I’ve never seen a weirwood tree.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corners of his eyes crinkled. “We shall have to remedy that someday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found her heart racing again as it so often did in his presence as she searched for words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her hands in his. “My only desire is to restore our family to the great house it once was, to rebuild a dynasty.  I can only do that with you, Daenerys. I need you to know, I would never have had it this way. I thought you and I would be brought together under different circumstances.” He looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “I have no intention of repeating any of my grandfather’s mistakes. What I mean to say, is that the way your father treated your mother was abhorrent. I mean to treat you the way a queen ought to be treated. I mean to make amends for all that has happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talk of dynasties and duty had her heart returning to its normal rhythm. It could not be denied that he was handsome, but his pragmatism was disheartening. “Amends for all that has happened? No man can do that, Your Grace.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadness clouded his features. “It is much to hope for, but perhaps, with a queen who brought dragons back into the world, anything will be possible.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Your Grace, my <em> dragons </em> and my <em> blood </em>will be at your service.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her sheepishly. “I told you I’ve no talent for courtship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she told him simply, “but at least you’re honest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>She stood up as straight as she could with her head perfectly poised as she marched across the marble floor of the Great Sept. Below her feet lay the dust and bones of her ancestors, the very same that she’d called upon to hatch her dragons; or were they <em> their </em>dragons now? The great windows of colored glass dazzled her eyes, and helped her to ignore the hundreds of eyes watching her carefully, ready to spot any errors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had awoken with the sun in order to have time to prepare herself. Her sleeveless gown was the richest of any she had ever worn before, black silk with crimson accents and satin dragon scales adorning her back. Half of her hair was dressed up in braids while long silver trusses curled over her shoulders. The gown already made it difficult to breathe, but she found she struggled all the more once she reached the pulpit to stand beside her groom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was as beautiful as she had ever seen him, like a dark prince out of a fairy tale, lean form and broad shoulders, dressed impeccably to match her with their house colors.  A silver emblem was fastened at his shoulder, at first thought it was only the sigil of their house, but then she noticed one head of the dragon was fashioned as a wolf. There was a warmth radiating off of him that she had not felt in his presence before, like this was a moment he had been waiting for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dark eyes laid heavily upon her, gleaming with a sincerity that felt overpowering. Music echoed throughout the domed hall as the ceremony began. The High Septon spoke from his marble pulpit, but she found it hard to concentrate on his words.  Her eyes darted to her mother in the crowd, standing beside Lady Lyanna. Rhaella looked on with pride, giving Dany a subtle nod. Her heart began to stutter as Jon wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, his hands brushing softly over her arms. There was no turning back, she would be under his protection now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jon began to make his vow, she felt trapped by his gaze, his words sounding far away. “With this kiss, I pledge my love and I take you for my Queen and wife.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her belly was doing flips when it came time for her to make her declaration. “With this kiss, I pledge my love and I take you for my King and husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips were soft and sweet against hers, and it made her feel like she could float away. She might have forgotten that they were before the entire assembled court had the High Septon’s words not brought her back to the present, “One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realization washed over her body and she felt a surge of peace and contentment. There was no denying that her body drew her helplessly to him, as though her blood called her to him, and he to her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The day's festivities progressed quickly and she found herself full of energy and excitement. She’d met more lords and ladies than she could remember, but had been most agreeable to meeting Jon’s Stark family, who had journeyed from Winterfell for the occasion. She saw a new side of Jon she hadn’t before. Whereas she had always found him to be a serious type, with his siblings he was light-hearted and happy even. Robb Stark had been charming, and she noted that he had danced with Margarey many times throughout the night. Arya looked a great deal like Jon’s mother, and was quite different from her sister Sansa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Jon sat together at the head table, overlooking the revelries and feasting. They hadn’t had the chance to speak, their attention constantly being directed to the guests and entertainment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she felt his gaze upon her. “I don’t know most of them either,” he told her with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling bashful, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Then I am in good company.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must tell you, My Queen, before today, I’d never have believed you could look more gorgeous. The gods should strike me dead for failing to tell you until now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sure her cheeks were as pink as Sansa’s would get whenever Margaery talked about the handsome men at court. He grinned at her and she began to tell him how comely he had looked when Theon Greyjoy approached the table with a chalice full to the brim. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hour grows late, My King” Theon said with a sneer. “It must be near time for the <em> bedding </em>ceremony.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of the phrase <em> bedding ceremony, </em>Dany gripped the fork in her hand tightly, and  detested the cheers and raised glasses around the great hall.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her new husband pinned Lord Greyjoy with a glare that wiped the smile from his face.  “I made it perfectly clear there would be no <em> bedding </em>ceremony.” The cheers died down and the nearby lords and ladies looked around uncomfortably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set her fork down with a sigh of relief as Lord Greyjoy sulked off.  “Thank you,” she told him softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dark eyes found hers and she felt a flutter in her stomach. “It wouldn’t be right to <em>kill </em>a man on my wedding day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The possessive declaration was a pleasant surprise and she felt her body grow warm all over.  She told him the first thing that came to mind.  “Did you know a Dothraki wedding with less than three deaths is considered a dull affair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barked out a laugh that gave her a start as his dour expression brightened into a smile that had her blood rushing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what does a Targaryen princess know of the Dothraki?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up straighter. “I read it in a book, of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, I envy the Dothraki tonight,” he told her.  “I could certainly do with three fewer lords.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hid a snicker behind her silver chalice. “Perhaps you are a Targaryen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows.  “Now you are starting to believe.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you are a Targaryen. My dragons told me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to face her. “Tell me more of the Dothraki.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His attention suddenly had her feeling flustered as she tried to fight the unbidden smile pulling at her lips. “Well, I’ve read that they believe that someday ghost grass will cover the earth, and this will be how <em> all life </em> will end.  They believe the moon is a <em> goddess </em> and she is the wife of the sun.”  Lost in his gaze, she searched her mind for more words to hold his curiosity.  “And they believe that anything of importance must take place beneath the open sky, including making love.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile faded at her words and her heart sank as she immediately recognized her misstep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king faced forward once again. “I’m told the Red Keep has an extensive library. I hope it will be to your liking.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt a flood of embarrassment that quickly turned to irritation.  <em> He </em> had asked <em> her </em> about the Dothraki, after all.  It wasn’t her fault that his northern sensibilities were so <em> easily </em>offended.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No matter </em> , she told herself. <em>   I was never meant to enjoy this union anyway </em>.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a sip of her sweet arbor gold, she suddenly wished her cup was full of something stronger.  She too resumed watching the feast, and forced herself to wear the polite smile her mother had taught her as they greeted countless lords and ladies.  Everyone in attendance was dressed in their finest garments, their lips dripping with honeyed words. Beautiful music rang through the hall amid dancing, jugglers and fire-eaters- all things she was sure her new husband wasn’t a part of planning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The events of the night began to blur together, and she found herself growing bored and thinking of her brother.  What would he make of all this?  Was he suffering?  If he was even alive… She’d betrayed him, she knew, folded like a coward and married the enemy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon stood abruptly and suddenly all the music and laughter died. Her heart began to race and she felt frozen in her seat until he reverently offered her his arm.  Belly turning in knots, she felt an excitement she hadn’t anticipated, and she did her best to show an air of calm as she slipped her arm through his.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they left the hall, the room erupted in cheers and shouts of “Long may they reign!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plated steps of the kingsguard rang against the stone floor behind them as he silently led her through the corridors to the royal apartments.  Her things had been moved to the queen’s chambers earlier that day but this would be her first time entering the king’s bedchamber.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the guards opened the great oak door of his private quarters, she noticed the red three headed dragon carved into it.  She had always known she would marry a Targaryen, but she’d never imagined it would have been him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His chamber was warm with twin hearths blazing hot on either side of a great canopied bed. Three handmaidens were waiting beside the bed and they curtseyed gracefully before working quickly to remove her jewelry, and take down her hair. When one maid began to undo the laces at the back of her dress, she began to feel self conscious again. Her eyes flitted to Jon, and she looked away just as quickly when she found he was watching her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robbed of the meager armor her gown had provided, a thin silk nightgown was the only protection she was left within the presence of this northern king.  The maids had helped her climb into bed, just as she had been instructed they would do and her fingers itched to pull the covers over her body while she waited for what was to come.  She breathed deeply and forced herself to look at her husband again, finding he had dressed down to only a tunic and breeches.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave us,” she heard him command, and in a flash of movement they were alone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of filling the empty space beside her, she watched with wide eyes as he came around the bed to stand before her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” he bid her gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart was hammering but she took his hand, and stood so that there were only inches between them now.  Determined not to show fear, she tilted her chin up to face him.  His eyes were so dark they almost appeared black and there was a glimmer of something she hadn’t seen there before.  His gaze turned to her lips, and his fingers smoothed across one cheek.  He had the roughened hands that came from wielding a sword and yet his touch was tender.  She wondered at all the stories she had heard about what he had done with those hands in the ruthlessness in battle. These thoughts should have scared her but instead, she found it thrilled her.  All at once, she was aware of how sensitive she felt and she began to grow light headed as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He regarded her curiously.  “You’re nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not,” she lied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re trembling,” he mused. “You’ve never done this before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could have slapped him but instead pushed his hand away. “Of course I haven’t. I’m supposed to be an <em> innocent </em>maid, am I not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light of amusement in his eyes did little to ease her irritation. “My apologies. Perhaps I’ve heard too many stories about southern girls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belly full of ire, she crossed her arms to create a barrier between them. “Well, I’ve heard stories as well. About <em> northern </em> men.  About <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon scoffed. “I’m sure you have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cheeks were burning as she studied the floor beneath her bare feet, wishing she were free to storm out of the room.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, scratching his beard. “I didn’t want it to be this way. I’m not always good with my words.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding his eyes again, she thought she saw sincerity reflecting back at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat.  “I know this isn’t what you wanted. You did your duty, just as I’ve always tried to do. Your brother and I were bitter rivals and I know you’re still loyal to him. How could you not be? But you’re my wife now, Daenerys, <em> my </em>duty. I would never hurt you. No matter your split loyalties, I shall never treat you the way your mother was treated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her fears and misgivings, she couldn’t deny the way his words pulled at her heart and low in her belly.  He was her husband now and she wanted to know him better. “Have <em> you </em>done this before?  Lain with other women?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye. Do you wish to know about them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jealousy stabbed at her heart with a frosty dagger, but she did her best not to show it. “Does the King expect me to accept mistresses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." She thought of demanding more details but then thought better of it. “Perhaps you'll tell me another time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another word, or explanation about his past, he hooked his thumbs under the sleeves of her gown and slowly began to pull the fabric down, exposing her inch by inch. The soft silk tickled her nippes, causing them to harden as he continued to slip the gown down at a torturous pace. A sigh escaped her lips as he let the garment go and it slid down past her hips, leaving her utterly vulnerable before him.  She watched him carefully as his eyes devoured the curves of her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, you are beautiful, “ he whispered as his fingers trailed underneath her breast, making her feel weak.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany found herself breathless.  “You are not what I expected.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes remained singularly focused on her breasts and she whimpered as he swept his thumb over a sensitive nipple. “What is it you expected?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did her best not to squirm as he let his fingers trail lower, over her navel and down her hips.  “I expected some… unwashed barbarian… but you smell like brimstone and winter… fire and ice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what winter smells like, my little queen?” he asked, his fingers now tracing patterns over the round cheeks of her backside.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she panted.  “But I hope it smells like you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, his ministrations ceased. “Get on the bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without taking her eyes off of him, she backed up slowly, lifting herself up so that she sat perched on the edge.  He lifted his tunic over his head, revealing a toned and well defined physique. There were puckered and twisted scars scattered about his chest and strong arms, but they only made him more alluring and she could feel her womanhood growing moist. No one could claim he didn’t have the Targaryen beauty.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes continued to roam her body as he pulled down his breeches. She hoped she wasn’t blushing as she watched his hard and flushed cock bob as he closed the distance between them. Before she knew it, her head was in his hands and his mouth was taking hers greedily.  Trapped and helpless, all she could do was melt into his touch. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue traced the inside of her cheek. She expected to revile him and instead, she found him intoxicating. This realization came with a sting of pain, knowing that for Viserys, this would be a betrayal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> When he broke their kiss, her lips followed after his with a whine of frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lie down,” he told her huskily.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of her senses piqued, she crawled backward on her hands, her eyes feasting on the sight of him following after her on his hands and knees. Reaching the pillows, she kept herself propped up on her elbows, waiting with a wanton desire for him to capture her mouth again.  Instead he seized her by the waist and abruptly pulled her beneath him, making her yelp. Growing bolder, she gave her hands permission to wander over the expanse of his chest, and he rewarded her with another deep kiss.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A desperate need was building inside of her, and as if he knew, she felt his hand slip between their bodies. She wasn’t sure she would be able to take it as his fingers explored the swollen lips of her cunt, spreading her wetness about her womanhood. His hard length was pressing into the soft flesh of her belly, and when he tore his lips away from hers again, she felt his hot breath against her ear, “Are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied emphatically, not allowing herself to give into the desire to beg him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He positioned his tip at her entrance for what seemed like an eternity and her nub twitched at the teasing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m told it may hurt in the beginning,” he warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” she assured him, barely able to keep her hips from rising to meet him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved into her slowly and she inhaled sharply at the initial sting as he stretched and filled her. A sweet and gentle kiss against her lips had her suddenly feeling like she could cry before he pushed inside of her until his tip kissed her womb.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found his eyes and realized he was waiting for her to answer before he would go further.  Indeed, he was nothing like she expected he would be. Unable to find her voice, she slowly nodded her consent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her forehead tenderly before he started with slow and shallow thrusts.  She’d been told little of how her wedding night would be. It had always been impressed upon her that it was a woman’s duty to submit to her husband. Some had mentioned she should expect a bit of pain in the beginning, and most had described it as an act a married woman simply had to endure.  Margaery had hinted that it could feel quite pleasing but she hadn’t imagined the sinful pleasure that could come with it. She found herself sighing in time with each satisfying thrust, a desperate itch building that she was sure only he could reach.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This couldn’t be the same man she’s feared and hated for so long. Pushing those thoughts away, she instead focused on gratifying the way her new husband was filling her up, and when she sought his eyes, she found he was still watching her closely.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I kiss you, My King?” she asked.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened for a brief moment. “Aye.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers scratched against his beard with hesitant strokes, and her confidence began to build when he leaned into her touch. She admired the way his dark curls framed his face, and she let herself run her fingers through them. Pressing her lips softly against his, she let her tongue peak inside his mouth, and was rewarded with a low moan.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her light touches seemed to invigorate him as his tongue and mouth overtook hers, his thrusts becoming more intense. She let out a little squeak when he went deeper than she expected.  The sensation was not unpleasant but surprising.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” He asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head hoping he would continue, but he slowed his movements. Her attention was caught by the sight of his neck, exposed and bare before her. She licked her lips before tasting the nape with slow, open mouthed kisses. His groans spurred her on and she lost herself in the excitement of it, nibbling and sucking his flesh to her heart’s content. Seeming to like her expression of affection, he hitched up her thigh, his cock now rubbing against a sensitive spot inside of her she hadn’t known existed with long, tantalizing strokes. Unable to focus, her head rolled back against the bed and she closed her eyes, sighing in time with his strokes, lost in pleasure.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he took her hands in his and wrenched them above her head.  “Look at me,” he demanded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany did as he commanded, and was instantly trapped under the heat of his gaze. There was a wild look in his eyes that made her womanhood throb, but just as soon as it had come, it left as he mumbled some apology and released her arms. She didn’t haven’t have time to respond before his hand was slipping between her legs again. Her body jerked and she whimpered loudly, in a most unlady like fashion, when his fingers found her bundle of nerves. He chuckled against her ear while treating her nub with slow and purposeful circles.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come for me, Dany,” he whispered.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words drove her closer to the edge and she clutched his back, almost fearful of the intensity building in her body. A long drawn out moan tore through her throat as his fingers guided her through her release. He kissed her forehead while she panted and then continued thrusting into her again.  She could see he was holding back, a war raging in his eyes and every part of her silently screamed at him to let go, to take her hard but she stayed quiet as he fucked her gently until she could feel herself being filled by his warm seed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathless, he laid his head against her chest. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair again, unsure of how to behave with him with the moment passed. Without a word, he pulled himself from her cunt, swollen and wet from her juices and his seed, and climbing out of bed, he rang out a linen cloth in a nearby basin. Her nerves had returned and she lay frozen while he climbed back onto the bed, situating himself between her legs. Opening her up, as though it were completely natural for him to do so, he gently wiped the mess he left there. His tenderness was disarming, nothing like she would ever have expected for her wedding night, and when he was done, he sat there admiring her, lightly rubbing his thumb over her cunt as though he was trying to comfort her.  She shivered as his thumb trailed too close to her overly sensitive nub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he told her, before getting up again to put the linen away.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat in bed waiting for his lead, admiring his form in the glow of the candles as he fed more logs to the fire. He had retrieved her nightgown from the floor before he returned and helped her slip back into the smooth silk.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When finally he laid down beside her, he pulled her against his hard chest, an arm wrapped around her waist. She felt him take in the scent of her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” He asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question caught her off guard.  Everything about the evening had been wholly unexpected.  She’d been dreading this night for weeks, but she couldn't remember ever having felt so relaxed or cared for even.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy,” she told him honestly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel him still behind her and she knew then that this night had been unexpected for him as well. He kissed her softly again, before his body eased once again. There was much more to this man than she had been told; a mystery for her to uncover. She needed to find out more about this young northern dragon.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 may take two weeks but we'll do our best to get it out in a week. There's a... shift in chapter 3... and we want to make sure we do it properly ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waking the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel</p><p>Hello all!</p><p>First, a friend of mine started a new Jonerys discord! One that will be friendly for men AND women. Everyone is welcome so long as you are not a troll . Hope you'll join!</p><p>https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p><p>Thank you so much to Piehistory for being our amazing beta again! He's so helpful and knowledgable. </p><p>Ok, back to this chapter. All I can say is, if my mama read this, she would be so ashamed.... But I hope you enjoy it 😘</p><p>You read the tags, right???</p><p>Qybrunsghost: </p><p>Here’s my take:<br/>We promised you two weeks, and we are late by a day or two. Thank you for no pitchforks!</p><p>This was fun to do especially the saucy moodboard. Anyways here’s more smut, ~angst and romance.. oh and some royalty stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon awoke in a cold sweat, his lungs desperate for air. He looked around the room as he had trained himself to do after so many nights of startling awake, haunted by the memories of war he carried with him. His eyes found the orange embers glowing in the hearth and he took steady breaths until his heart relaxed into a gentle rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>stir beside him, the gentle scent of lavender reminding him of where he was and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>night it was. His wedding night. Daenerys had curled her arms close to her person as if cold and he realized he must have pulled the covers away from her when he woke with a start. She looked so soft and vulnerable, her pale face relaxed in sleep and her hair flowing freely behind her. Pulling the covers up over her exposed form, he fought an urge to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him? He was really losing his senses. It had been no secret that she would be beautiful and he had expected he would be attracted to her. He’d even hoped they could grow to love each other over time like his uncle Ned and Lady Catelyn, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something else entirely. Something about her set his blood on fire, and awoke impulses he had vowed long ago to set aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needing fresh air, he climbed out of bed with care so as not to disturb her. He thought of dressing quickly and visiting the godswood, but Ghost was off roaming about the keep and Dany would be left unprotected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unprotected, except for the entire kingsguard within the keep. I am truly going mad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed before pulling on his breeches and heading out to their private balcony. The stone was cool under his bare feet and he could hear the waves rushing over the shore below. Looking up at the bright stars made him think of home, of Winterfell and his nightmare came flooding back to him. It had started out happy enough- he and Robb training in the courtyard under the watchful eye of their parents. Then it melted into that hateful day. The sun beating down on the battlefield, red and wet with blood, the stench of death heavy on the air and his entire body aching and exhausted. They’d won, or so he’d been told, but it was hard to feel the victory surrounded by so many corpses. He’d found Robb kneeling over him then, his brother’s body racked in sobs over the only father Jon had ever known. Eyes blank and skin ashen… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of her voice melted his heart and he closed his eyes for a moment to regain his senses. Had she ever called him that before? Her hair was glowing faintly under the starlight as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He didn’t bother trying to stop his eyes from tracing the slope of her breasts and the curve of her hips, hugged closely by a thin layer of silk. Continuing to admire her figure, he felt himself growing hard again until he noticed her rubbing her hands over her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold, sweetling. What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled bashfully and he thought if there had been more light, he would have seen a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. “I could ask you the same question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought to tell her about his nightmares, and then thought again. “I needed some air. My northern blood still hasn’t adjusted to the heat of the capitol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head and gave him a half smile. “Am I too warm for you, My King?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stifled a laugh, and then by instinct, his hand curled around her waist and drew her into him. “No. You’re perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, his mouth melted onto the soft, pink petals of her lips, finding himself once again being drawn to her by something deeper than duty and more powerful than attraction. Kissing her tenderly, he led her back toward the bed, drinking up her sighs and soft moans. He heard a soft tear as he removed her nightgown more forcefully than he meant to, a reminder to slow down, to stay calm, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her soft little hands continued to grow more bold tracing over his chest and scratching against his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped, clutching his shoulders as he scooped her up off her feet, her wide eyes watched him expectantly, and her lips parted, and waiting for him hopefully.  For the first time in his life, he felt truly blessed by the gods as he lay her out on their bed. Crawling over her, he instantly caught the intoxicating scent of her arousal, a salty ocean breeze he was eager to lose himself in. A thatch of silver hair glistening in the dim light was irresistible and he let his fingers graze over her moist flesh. Gods, he wanted to taste her there. He could just imagine rubbing his lips against it, the sway of her hips against his mouth, and her dainty hands in his hair, urging him deeper. His mouth began to water to think of it and then he found her bright eyes watching him intently, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be too much for her tonight, he surmised, and he couldn’t contain himself enough to treat her as delicately as she deserved. Too much too soon on the night she had given him her maidenhead. He gave her wet, soft silver curls one last longing look before he moved over her, trapping her between his arms. When he tasted her cunt for the first time, he would savor every drop, every whimper and sob, and then he’d make sure to do it again every night hereafter. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The memories of some pleasant dream were fading from Dany’s mind when she awoke the next morning. Gone was the warmth of his strong arm wrapped around her waist and instead she found the bed had grown cold. Sitting up slowly, she remembered she was naked and pulled the covers over her bare chest as she let her eyes adjust to the bright light of day. Ghost was laying near a hearth, his presence strangely comforting but still she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Used to sleeping alone, it was a surprise to find herself already missing the feel of his body lying next to hers. She’d never have expected for it to feel so natural, so safe, like nothing or no one could harm her, and now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, and that was terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of maids entered quietly and helped her dress back into her silk shift and dress robe before leading her through an adjoining room to what would be the Queen’s apartments, her new chambers. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air as she took in the sight of her new accommodations, more lavish and opulent than she had even expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery was already there, admiring a bouquet of roses set on a table. She offered Dany a cheerful smile when she saw her, rushing toward her and taking both of her hands. “I’ve sent Sansa on an errand this morning so it shall just be the two of us.” Margaery gave her a smirk Dany knew well now. “I hope you do not find me too bold, Your Grace, but I thought Lady Sansa might be too delicate for our topic of conversation, but first…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady pulled her toward another table covered in dark velvet where Dany found decadent jewelry. Necklaces and rings of diamonds, sapphires, fire opals and rubies and gems she could not name set in silver and gold. A ruby ring set in precious metal caught her eye, it was similar to one she had seen Jon wear. “What is all of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gifts from His Grace, jewels fit for a queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in her life had she seen such riches, it almost frightened her. At what cost were these to be hers? “He barely knows me,” Dany whispered, slipping the deep red ruby on her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter? You are his queen now. You deserve the best, and he will see that you have it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took breakfast together in the cool morning air on her balcony, sweet biscuits still warm from the oven, strawberries and sweet grass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery gave her a half smile. “You certainly slept in, My Queen. How tiring it must have been... the wedding of course, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>strenuous </span>
  </em>
  <span>… such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>ceremony...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany rolled her eyes playfully,  well understanding her insinuations. “Yes, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ceremony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than I expected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should have prepared you more, but there’s no telling how it will be for a woman. Pleasing us takes practice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bold words of her lady in waiting made her feel shy and yet she found she couldn’t keep herself from smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery leaned in and gave her a devilish grin. “And? How did you find His Grace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany had a hard time maintaining eye contact, pushing a juicy strawberry around on her plate. “He was very... attentive, and far more gentle than I would have imagined.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery’s brown eyes sparkled with amusement. “I might have guessed as much. Stark men are quite honorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory of what she had learned the night before flashed in Dany’s mind, and she looked around to make sure they were alone before speaking in hushed tones. “Do you know anything about the king’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>former lovers</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery sat back in her chair, the smile falling from her face. “No. He’s intensely private. I’ve never heard of him taking a mistress before, and this is not a place where secrets are easily kept.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lady’s admission consoled her, but she needed to know more. “He told me he’d known other women... before me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery rested her chin against her hand. “If you like, I’m sure I can learn more from his brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robb Stark? Why should he tell you such things?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, Your Grace,” Margaery said with her tell-tale smirk,“ he will tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handmaiden interrupted them, informing Dany that her mother had arrived. Rhaella came onto the balcony, glowing with contentment, the sun shining in her long silver hair, her face relaxed and untroubled. Dany wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen her mother look that way. Margaery bowed politely before making a quiet exit, and Rhaella wrapped her in her soothing embrace before Dany could even rise to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella kissed her forehead. “My darling girl, you’re radiant this morning. You’ve become the queen you were always meant to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange to be called queen, especially by her own mother, the only queen she’d ever known. Dany motioned to her table, the remnants of the morning meal now cleared away by silent servants. “Won't you sit with me, mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella stared at Dany wistfully as she took her seat. “It’s like you’ve grown up before my very eyes. I was starting to lose hope that I would see a day such as this, my daughter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen of the Seven Kingdoms</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and married to a Targaryen no less.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much talk of being queen was overwhelming. Dany went from a powerless pawn to the most powerful woman in Westeros in a single day. Growing up she had had to depend on the kindness of strangers, and now strangers would depend on her. She’d spent so much time worrying about the perils of her marriage that she hadn’t thought much on what it would mean to be queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany remembered that her mother had not been a happy queen, and she realized she hadn’t thought to ask how she was feeling through all of this. “How are you faring, mother? It must be difficult for you, being back here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella looked out over the balcony. “I have my ghosts wherever we are but I feel stronger here, in this place our ancestors created.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talk of ghosts made Dany think of her brother. “Mother? What about Viserys? Do you not still think of him? Do you not worry about what he would think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella turned back to her, and Dany could see the weariness returned to her eyes. “Think of him? I think of him everyday, every hour. A mother cannot stop loving her child, wondering if he is alright or if I’ll see him again… but there were things about Viserys that I shielded you from… things you may never know now. There were many days when I could see your father in him, a cruelty burning in his eyes. I often wondered what might happen if he achieved </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>power ...Jaehaerys will give you a brighter future then you might have had otherwise, for you and my future grandchildren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany couldn’t make sense of her mother’s words. She’d been there too, what had she missed? “What things did you shield me from? What don’t I know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella patted Dany’s hand from across the table. “It doesn’t matter now, my child. Let the past rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not the answer Dany wanted to hear but she also wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. It felt wrong to be speaking of her brother in such a way, especially now. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Her handmaidens helped her dress for the day, and she was admiring her new jewels when she heard the guard outside her door announce the king’s arrival. Dany quickly smoothed out the fabric of her already perfect gown, resisting the urge to fidget with her hair as he sauntered in with his little sister close beside him. The youngest Stark girl still regarded her skeptically, Dany assumed because she was protective of her favorite brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s lips turned up in a soft smile that set her heart to race. “Good morning, My Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany returned the greeting but when she referred to his little sister as lady, the girl wrinkled her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed. “Arya doesn’t think of herself as much of a lady.  Although she would do well to remember her manners as I am here on her behalf to ask you a favor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany began to feel more flustered the longer she stood in his presence. “What would you ask of me, My King?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look he gave her had her feeling lightheaded. “From the moment she arrived in King’s Landing, Arya has been begging me to see the dragons. Would you be so kind as to introduce them, and rid me of this daily irritation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya glowered at him before slugging him in the arm. Dany was momentarily stunned when Jon only chuckled and mussed her hair, unused to seeing him so carefree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed before speaking. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany led them into the adjoining room where the dragons were kept, likely still sleeping. They’d stopped keeping them in cages, giving them space to roam around, and she planned to speak to the king about bringing them outside for fresh air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya jumped, her eyes popping out of her head as Stormfyre flew down from a window curtain to land on Dany’s shoulder. Rhaegal scampered across the floor to Jon’s feet and he knelt down to give him a pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya was mystified as she watched her brother. “You’re going to be a dragonrider someday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stood, the red dragon perching on his arm. “Perhaps someday. I am now married to the mother of dragons.” Dany’s heart fluttered at his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the next hour letting Arya get acquainted with the dragons, although they refused to let her touch them. Rhaegal had come the closest, sniffing her hand before retreating back up Jon’s shoulder. At Dany’s command, Stormfyre shot a little orange ball of flame into the air, delighting the girl even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya fixed her eyes on Dany. “How did you do it? How did you bring dragons back into the world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya was much more intense than her sister. Dany felt her tongue tied as she tucked loose hair behind her ear. “Blood magic, and a plea to my ancestors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon gave Dany a quizzical look. She’d not yet told him of the night her dragons were born, though she assumed he’d been given reports from his men who’d found her with her hands wrapped and bloody and two dragon hatchlings perched on her shoulders. “Alright, Arya,” he said. “You should run along now. We’ll talk later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya groaned, not ready to leave her new scaly friends. “You’ll show me them again, won't you?” she asked, looking to Dany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany giggled at the girl’s persistence but assured her she could visit again. Once Arya had gone, she was completely alone with Jon, and she felt her stomach turn in knots. She watched Jon with anticipation as he set Rhaegal down carefully, and then Stormfyre leaped from her shoulder to scurry after his brother. Dany’s breathing grew erratic as Jon set his sights on her, closing the distance between them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hands, turning her palms up, exposing the jagged dark pink lines on each of them. His fingers tickled her skin pleasantly as he caressed the scars on each hand. “I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed these. I was told you'd freshly cut your hands when my men came for you, and that you’d set a great fire in the garden there… A desperate plea to our ancestors?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s felt her blood rushing, and she wet her lips. “A prayer for mercy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes bore into hers. “What does a little princess know of blood magic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Almost nothing, but I made a promise that night, a debt I will one day have to repay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes softened. “A debt </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to repay. You are my wife, under my protection.” He took her hand, inspecting the ruby ring she’d put on. “I see you like my gifts?” His fingers brushed over hers as he looked at the jewel on her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the room felt stiflingly hot. “Yes, you are too generous, Your Grace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A line appeared between his brows as he regarded her quietly, her skin prickling with nervous anticipation. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he corrected her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body flushed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin was already tingling when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body; shuddering before he claimed her mouth and tasted her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All my waking thoughts have been of you,” he breathed against her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed at his admission, enjoying the feel of his strong arms as he once again lifted her off her feet. The maids averted their eyes as he carried her through their apartments and into his bedchamber, their mouths remaining locked together until he lay her on the bed. His fingers were nimble and quick with the laces at the back of her dress, and it made her wonder how often he had done this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hungrier than he had been the night before, she noticed, his mouth devouring her neck, leaving her senseless. She hissed when he nipped her collar bone, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before leaving a trail of wet kisses between her breasts. Dany could sense he was holding himself back, even as he tormented her nipples between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She covered her mouth to stifle a moan as he entered her and he pulled her hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said, pressing her hand into the bed. “I want to hear you.” He seemed to delight in the obscene sounds he was drawing from her and she was sure she had scandalized the maids before they were done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found herself in a daze for the rest of the afternoon, strolling through the gardens with her ladies, her mind possessed with thoughts of him. When it came time for the evening meal, her time to be alone with him once again, they’d barely made it through their courses before he was whisking her into their bedchamber and devouring her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days and nights passed quickly, a blur of passion that left her feeling like she was in a dream. Her body was in a near constant state of arousal as he ravished her several times a day and throughout the night. One look as they passed each other in the corridors, an accidental touch when they visited the dragons, or an innocent remark over dinner and she was on her back, being filled by him. Even with her limited experience, Dany found adjusting to Jon’s appetite easy, discovering herself to be as insatiable as he was. The more he had her, the more she wanted him, and when they were apart she felt a void that had never existed within her until him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was absolutely intoxicating, reducing her to a silly, coquettish maid whenever he was near. For all his seriousness and gruff, brooding nature he was a caring and gentle lover; but she was learning there was a beast inside of him, one he kept hidden and one she could make stir. A bit of teasing or a well placed touch and she’d be pinned to the bed, quivering as his mouth became more demanding, nipping her flesh and making her gasp. He’d regain his composure then, and the tender lover would return. She enjoyed the tenderness, craved it often, but she needed to see what he kept hidden away. No longer a maid, and her appetite growing more ferocious by the day, she needed more than gentle hands. If he wouldn’t show her willingly, then she would make him give in. With every encounter, she grew bolder, wilder, goading him into letting go and doing what he pleased, but the more she tried, the more he resisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> No matter, she could be patient. It seemed to her it was something he needed too and she knew in time, she could make him break. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>One cloudy morning, before she had even finished breaking her fast with her ladies, Jon marched into her chambers unannounced wearing a harried expression, like he could no longer stand being away from her. He stalked towards her before her ladies even had a chance to scurry out of the room, making her feel like prey waiting to be fed on. Without breathing a word, he lifted her into his arms, as he seemed so fond of doing, stealing her away into their private bedchamber before tossing her onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeming more desperate than usual, he didn’t bother undressing before climbing over her. She gasped in outrage when he ripped the soft fabric of her gown at her chest, her little breasts freed from their confinement. It was a gown he had gifted to her, and one she had grown fond of. “You’ve ruined my dress,” she told him through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother to apologize as he wrenched down her small clothes. “You’ve no idea what you do to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened her legs with a familiarity that made her grow slick with desire, as though she were his property, and she felt vulnerable with her cunt laid bare before him. His grey eyes pierced through her as rubbed her cunt, already wet and wanting. Need was plain in his eyes, a need she knew well, one that was only growing stronger with each passing day, a longing that was all consuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled as his fingers became coated with her wet heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Jon,” she begged him, and in his eyes she saw his resolve snap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping her thighs, he held her in place as he entered her far more roughly than he had before. This was it. He was letting go. He was going to show her the wolf he kept hidden within. She yelped and clutched his back as he went deeper, thinking herself wicked to be enjoying it the way she did. All she knew was that it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting him take what he wanted, what was his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip on her thighs became harder and deliciously painful as he lost himself and she hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loosening his hold at once, he slowed his movements. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head adamantly. “Please, don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more, his thrusts returning to a slow and careful rhythm. She had been so close. So close to seeing the part of him he kept locked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had both reached their peak, they lay panting side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for your dress, my little queen,” he told her, cupping her cheek. “I’ll see that another is made for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gave him a playful smile. “So you can tear it off me again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, his eyes falling to her lips before he kissed her again. “I’ll have another surprise for you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Something different than your usual nightly surprises?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A corner of his mouth lifted, and he brought his lips close to her ear. “Tonight,” he whispered, “I am going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste your cunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany knew she must be blushing, unsure of what to say as she felt her body growing warm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression dulled as he sat up. “But for now, I’ve an important council meeting to attend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her temple before he left her to her now salacious thoughts, and she knew the day ahead of her would be long. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Dany sat perched on a bench beneath a shady oak tree at the edge of the riverwalk. This spot had become a favorite place for her to be alone with her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone save for Ghost, her silent shadow, and two members of the kingsguard. She’d bring a quill and parchment and sketch the summer flowers or lush trees. Drawing was a habit she picked up living in Braavos and it never failed to calm her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If this had been any other day, she might have expected Jon to visit her again this afternoon but today, he was preoccupied with some important meeting. He didn’t tell her much of the affairs of state, a fact that was starting to grate on her. Did he not consider she might have something to contribute? She could tell him more about the plight of the common people than the fat lords of his council, and she resolved she would have to have this discussion with him soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was smiling to herself again, she realized, as she often did when she thought of Jon. Sometimes she felt like she was losing her mind for all she felt for him in such a short amount of time. When they were apart, thoughts of him consumed her and even now she longed for the hours to pass quickly, so she could be in his presence again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she saw Lady Margaery heading towards her, her soft brown curls flowing behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” she said, with a dutiful courtesy. “Forgive me, you must come quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany rose to her feet. “What’s happened? Is my mother alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery leaned close, and spoke softly. “It’s the king. It seems the council meeting did not go well, and he’s… well he’s in the training yard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Dany followed after Margaery as the girl led her down the stone path to the sunken courtyard where Jon often trained. She could hear the clanging of metal as they approached, and she saw the newest member of the small council, Tyrion Lannister, standing at the edge of the yard with Lord Varys and Petyr Baelish. She had gathered that Jon was not altogether happy about having a Lannister in his midst, but also deemed it necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was standing at the center of the courtyard, sword in hand, letting loose on a member of the kingsguard who was taking steps backward while trying to block Jon’s savage blows. Dany’s heart began to pound to see Jon move and behave in ways she’d never seen. Agile and powerful, she could only imagine how fierce and beautiful he must have been in battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kingsguard threw his hands up. “I yield!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany raised her hand to her heart when Jon did not let up his attack, seeming unmoved by the pleas of his subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany quickly approached the members of the small council. “Someone must stop him before he kills him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varys and Baelish looked at her curiously, and Lord Tyrion raised his eyebrows. “Even if we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically </span>
  </em>
  <span>capable, Your Grace,” he told her, “no one can stop him. He’s the king.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany glared at Lord Tyrion, and the other useless lords. “Very well, I’ll do it.” She cast a cold look over her shoulder at the kingsguard charged with watching over her for the day. They were sworn to protect her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>from all but one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery sputtered out a warning, but Dany ignored her, crossing the courtyard to where Jon was wailing on the kingsguard as if he was unaware of what was going on around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s back was to her as she called out to him, her voice tight with fear. “Jon, stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He halted his movements, releasing the guard from his hold. Turning around slowly to face her while his unfortunate opponent slunk away, she could see his chest was heaving, and his face was glistening with sweat. For a moment he only stared at her, a ferociousness in his eyes that made her spine tingle. She jumped when he dropped his sword onto the tiled ground and stood frozen in fear as he stalked past her without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery rushed out to meet her and Dany assured her she was ok, as they watched Jon make his way back toward the keep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marching back to the lords, Dany asked, “What’s wrong? What happened in the council meeting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion grimaced. “Forgive me, Your Grace, but we are not at liberty to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany pursed her lips, hardly believing his nerve. It was outrageous that these fickle and once traitorous lords should know more than her. She trekked back to the bench she had been enjoying before all of the unpleasantness began and Margaery took a seat beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Your Grace,” Margaery told her quietly. “I'll find out what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany shook her head, tears threatening to spill. “I don’t understand. I’ve never seen him act that way.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery placed her hand on Dany’s shoulder. “The King’s temper is renowned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany narrowed her eyes. “Renowned? You told me they were rumors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Grace. Many of them were, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany felt her mouth go dry. “But…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread weighed heavy on her chest. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confliction was plain in Margaery’s eyes. “I’ve no wish to frighten you, Your Grace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of having secrets kept from me, Lady Margaery. You will tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I only know what I’ve heard… about Amory Lorch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amory Lorch? Lady Sansa mentioned him. He’s the monster who murdered my niece, Rhaenys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Lord Tywin handed him over to His Grace, a token of peace, I imagine. It was supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> execution. Jon was going to behead the man, to avenge his family of his great crimes, but Amory Lorch wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany sat at the edge of her seat, hanging on every word. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should tell you that this execution took place shortly after the death of Ned Stark, and Jon and Robb have greatly mourned his loss. The King asked Lorch for his final words, and whatever he said sent him into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some say he went mad for a moment, that the ghost of his grandfather possessed him to take revenge. He called for Lorch to be stretched out and then", Margaery swallowed and took a shuddering breath before she continued, "His Grace took his time, chopping Lorch apart limb by limb."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany sucked in a breath, feeling nausea bubble in her stomach. “And you kept this from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Your Grace. My duty was to see that you were comfortable and happy. I knew telling you that tale would only frighten you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are your duties now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Your Grace would ask of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Find out what happened in that council meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany had now seen the dragon unleashed within, the temper, the fire ablaze. The rumors were correct, the mix of wolf and dragon was terrifying .. and invigorating.  Her sweet king who held her close at night could be vicious and explosive; the dichotomy was overwhelming. He needed relief, she realized, and she only hoped he would allow her to provide it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany felt nauseous as she waited in their apartments for Jon to join her for dinner, pushing her salad of spinach, sweet grass, plums and violets around on her plate. When he never arrived, she began to worry and afterwards, she laid awake in bed for what seemed like an eternity, wondering what he would do when he arrived, what he might say. She was roused from sleep when he did finally join her, late in the night, and sadness bruised her heart when he made no effort to wake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gone again when she awoke, and the pain of his rejection weighed heavy on her chest. Managing to avoid her all day, hope sprung in her heart when he did join her for the evening meal. At first, his cordial demeanor eased her worries but she soon realized he had turned cold to her, keeping her at a distance and the disappointment was devastating. When he had her that night, he avoided meeting her eyes, seeming only interested in doing his duty without any of the passion and desire that had burned so strongly between them before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next several days played out the same, and her new life that had promised to be so stable and safe, was filled with uncertainty. While her chambers were filled with jewels, silks, and fine wine —her mind was filled with dread. He started to feel like a flickering flame providing her light but little warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day had caused a shift in Jon; he became more somber and distant, and whenever they were together, he still felt out of her reach. He didn’t smile at her or tease her the way he once had. Not even with the dragons would he let down his guard, though little Rhaegal grew more attentive in response, nuzzling into him more with his tiny snout and cuddling against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to stay away from their bed chamber longer into the night, but on some nights, when he must have thought she was fast asleep, he would curl his arms around her, holding onto her like a fragile egg. It was confusing and painful, and it was becoming increasingly hard for Dany to pretend that everything was alright. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One bright afternoon, Dany took the midday meal with Lady Sansa and Lady Margaery beneath a pavilion overlooking the sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery gave Dany a sympathetic look. “You’ve hardly touched your food, Your Grace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany watched the seagulls flying above the gentle blue waves. “I’m not hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling unwell?” Sansa asked. “Shall I fetch the maester?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery looked at the king’s sister patiently. “Sansa, maybe you should go and fetch Her Grace some tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll go at once,” she told them kindly before heading towards the kitchens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were alone, Margaery regarded Dany somberly. “Is he still being cold to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany sighed. “It’s as though my presence offends him, he can barely stand to be around me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery shook her head. “That’s nonsense. How could he be offended by your presence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt badly to say the words out loud, as though now she had made them more certain. “It’s true. He won’t look at me, he barely speaks to me and he… doesn’t seek my bed as often as he used to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery squeezed her hand. “Men are fickle. You’ll have to remind him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are his queen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s eyes filled with tears. “I know I sound foolish, it's just… I didn’t expect to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not foolish, Your Grace, it’s merely... a challenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women fell silent as they heard approaching footsteps. Expecting Sansa, Dany was surprised to see Lady Lyanna instead. She greeted them warmly. “May I speak with you privately, Your Grace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany nodded her consent and Lady Margaery graciously gave them their privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyanna sat across from Dany. “Is everything alright? I heard you were unwell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany forced a smile. “I’m fine, My Lady, did Sansa tell you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lyanna told her with a shake of her head. “Nothing remains a secret in this place, no matter how innocent or innocuous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to learn that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon has a good heart,” Lyanna stated, getting straight to the point the way her son tended to. “He wants to do what is right, and he does have a temper, as you’ve seen. Most people think that’s his Targaryen side but they forget, his mother is also the she-wolf of Winterfell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany nodded politely, but did not feel comforted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth is that he fears that part of himself, wonders if one day he won’t be able to control it. I know my son well, and I know he fell quickly for you. If he’s become distant lately, I think it’s because he fears he could somehow hurt you, the way your grandfather did your mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were painful to hear. Dany didn’t believe Jon could ever hurt her. “What can I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be patient with him,” she said simply, “and show him that you are not afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for the evening meal again, the one occasion when she could count on seeing him everyday. He had been undeniably cold to her since that day in the training yard, and it had hurt her more than she would have expected. Where he had been passionate and consuming in the evening, he had become stiff and perfunctory. Her foolish heart kept her hoping that he might yet change back into the man she had fallen for, and night after night she found herself disappointed. It might have been better if she’d never known that other side of him existed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He no longer spoke to her unless absolutely necessary, but he kept to these nightly suppers, and the prospect of seeing him filled her with both excitement and dread. She arrived before him, as she usually did, and sat at the table with a plate of fresh trout baked in clay before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode through the door, avoiding her gaze, the sight of him already causing her heart to race. Taking his seat across from her, he offered her a tight smile. “Good evening, My Queen,” and turned his attention to the contents of his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His callus and rude behavior had a fire burning in her belly. “Have I done something to displease you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at her before returning to his food. “Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in anger and disbelief. “How could I think otherwise? You can hardly stand to look at me, you avoid me all throughout the day and when we are together, you speak to me as little as possible!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought she saw him wince before he gave her a solemn nod. “Apologies, My Queen, if I am not some charming knight or prince from a fairytale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s body began to shake as she felt her anger course through her veins. “A fairytale? Do you imagine you’re talking to your sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sansa</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If you bothered speaking to me you’d learn quickly that in my life, I never had the luxury of believing in fairytales.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a spark in his eyes. “I have made sure to provide you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfort befitting a queen. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ensured </span>
  </em>
  <span>that your every whim is catered to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany cursed the tears that stung her eyes. “Yes, my apartments are filled with your gifts, if only I had not been </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to allow myself to care for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon averted his eyes, having the grace to look ashamed. “Marriages are rarely affairs of the heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were piercing and her mouth went dry. He was trying to deny everything they had felt for one another and she refused to let him without a fight. “I suppose I shall resign myself to a loveless marriage with a man who reviles my presence. Gods know I won’t be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> Targaryen Queen to suffer that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw. “You are out of line.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it would be sensible to pull back but instead she chose to twist the knife. “I shall accept the </span>
  <em>
    <span>countless </span>
  </em>
  <span>nights I have ahead where my relief will come from my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stood abruptly, nearly toppling over his chair, and setting his hands on the table. "What are you playing at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart began to pound as his dark eyes kept her pinned. It would be safer to stop now, to apologize, but she couldn’t keep herself from prodding. “Does that anger you? Have you suddenly developed an interest in satisfying your wife?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at her, his voice a menacing growl. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying to anger</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding in her ears. "What if I am?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes stayed focused on her as he slowly prowled around the table.  Dany sat frozen, pearls of sweat breaking at her hair line, watching with wide eyes until he was standing right over her. She did her best to look unafraid even as she had to tilt her head to look up at him. She felt swallowed up by those eyes, burning with the same intensity she had grown used to during their first nights together, and she felt a familiar pull low in her belly when those eyes dropped to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was low and gravelly. "It would be a foolish woman to provoke a king, let alone a dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest was heaving and her voice sounded weak to her ears. "What can a dragon queen fear from a dragon king?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his hand behind her neck and her body gave a start. His touch was gentle but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as his thumb brushed lightly over her throat. "You don't know me very well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany was panting. It was happening, a moment she was desperate for, he was giving in. "Perhaps I want to," she breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” he asked, his thumb continued to caress her neck while his eyes bore into hers. "I think what you find might frighten you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany was breathless; she placed her trembling hand over his, encouraging his hold. "Perhaps I like to be frightened." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a dark look. “Perhaps.” He was pondering his next move, a war raging in his eyes, and whatever secrets he had hidden were winning, but then, in an instant, the spark left his eyes and the spell was broken. He pulled his hand away, leaving her bereft of his touch. "Or perhaps not. Games for another time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and began to walk away, another biting sting of disappointment just when she had been so close. Something told her this was her only chance, and she rose to her feet and spoke to him in their mother tongue. “You can fool your perfumed lords, but my dragons will know you for a coward who runs from his own queen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it wasn’t true, she needed to see the fire, the blaze hiding in his eyes. If she could pour enough accelerant, she could finally get the fire she wanted, and then she’d let it consume her whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rounded on her, his face alight with anger and confusion. “A coward, am I? I was told you were a princess, not a wanton </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Lys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Affronted by his words, her body reacted before she could think and she made to slap him across the face. Catching her wrist before she could reach him, she gasped when he squeezed hard.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never seen such fury in his eyes. "It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crime </span>
  </em>
  <span>to strike your king. Perhaps you will know me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  Pulling her after him, he led her across the room to a lone chair. Fear and arousal were pumping through her blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing?” she stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without letting go of her wrist, he sat down and yanked her with him as a hot wave of humiliation rolled over her body.  He roughly positioned her over his lap, as her hands reached out desperately for something to grab onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Daenerys,” he told her, his voice thick with arousal. “ I’ve been neglecting my husbandly duties.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as he began hiking up her skirts. “Oh Gods!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrenched down her small clothes and she felt the cool air on her bare skin. “Perhaps you need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>firmer </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words had her whimpering and squirming in anticipation, her breathing erratic. She’d asked for this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to it but she wasn’t sure about what might come next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already biting back a moan when she felt his hand exploring her womanhood, and she cursed herself for being so eager already. He groaned himself when he found the evidence of her excitement, and she grew wetter still as he began to explore her exposed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you needed, my little queen? For your king to be more attentive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany could only moan as she shook her head emphatically. She hadn’t known this was what she wanted but </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she want it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body went rigid as he gave a light slap to each cheek, and she knew he was being purposefully gentle, showing her he wouldn’t hurt her. This was a game, a game she knew she wanted to play. His apparent care, even as he was losing control, further piqued her arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment still burned through her body but she shook her head yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you, little queen,” he told her, fingers tracing her backside once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” she whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently squeezed and kneaded her soft flesh. “Yes what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is what I want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp slap had her lurching forward, a burning sting that sent shivers up her spine. She groaned, clutching at the edge of the seat as best she could, her body trembling as his free hand explored her weeping cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her other cheek another biting slap. “Such a naughty queen to have such desires.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was hot with embarrassment. What kind of queen would want such things? Yet here she was, her shame </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>all over his lap, and in her shame she felt more alive than she ever had. The sounds of his hand smacking her bottom, slightly harder than before, were obscene and delicious to her ears. Two fingers began to pump inside her, giving her the relief she had been aching for and she squirmed to deepen his reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>greedy</span>
  </em>
  <span> your cunt is for punishment,” he told her while her back arched and her voice strained in a long, drawn out moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt shame at his words but it was true. He rubbed her aching cheeks between slaps, pumping his fingers furiously soon after before giving her the smarting blows again. She’d never felt so needy before, never experienced such an all consuming hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I frightened you yet ?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed wickedly. "You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you? Mmm and so wet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’ll be the end of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was greedy. She knew it then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obscene </span>
  </em>
  <span>too, a wanton </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and all she wanted was for it to continue for as long as she could stand it. Her wail caught her by surprise and her vision faded to black as the intensity of her climax rippled through her. He slowed his ministrations as her body began to relax, and then moved his hand away. Looking up at him, she felt herself in a delirium as she watched him lick the essence of her soaking cunt from his fingers; the burning skin of her backside was still on display for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her up, the fabric of her gown slipping down her body and concealing her shame. She kneeled between his legs, using his shoulders to steady herself as she looked down on him in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still a heat in Jon’s eyes.  “Is my wife now </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, My King,” she told him, reaching out to caress the straining bulge between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stilled her hand before she could touch him, and before she could ask why, a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bed chamber. Laying her gingerly on the bed, she rolled to her side and watched him rummage through a nearby trunk. He was a mystery, her husband. She couldn’t understand why he didn’t want her to touch him and why a sadness seemed to have come over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed onto the bed beside her with a bottle of oil in hand. “This should help,” he said solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling over his lap as though it were a perfectly natural thing for her to do, she relaxed her head against her folded arms. She sighed when she felt him lifting her skirts again, the cool oil and his hands soothing her. In a state of euphoria, she felt light as a feather as he massaged each of her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” he stated, pulling his hands away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany sat up on her elbows. “Please, stay.” Drawing herself to her knees gingerly, her backside still smarting, she met his eye level. “I would get to know my husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open. He gulped. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled shyly at him, turning her back to him, and encouraging him to use his nimble fingers to unlace her dress. Once they were both situated against the pillows, she cautiously snuggled into his side, relieved when he didn't pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked an arm around her waist. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked. “Did I hurt you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. You didn’t hurt me. I…,” she felt her face grow warm, “I liked it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows knitted. “You aren’t what I expected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel quite the same, My King.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariel:<br/>Well, there you have it. We're going to hell. </p><p>Next chapter, Jon and Dany will deepen their relationship and Dany will learn more about the politics of King's Landing...</p><p>Qyburnsghost: </p><p>There you have it, the beginning of their bdsm relationship. This is more exploratory and flexible than what we think of in the modern era. It’s medieval times, so they can’t exactly google it, so they’re learning and learning can be fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel:</p>
<p>Thank you so much to Piehistory for being a beta reader for this chapter! Very helpful as always. </p>
<p>Here is a link to a NEW discord free from trolls where men AND women are both welcome. </p>
<p>https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9 </p>
<p>Q: </p>
<p>Did this take too long? We hope not. As you can see the bdsm of their relationship has really started now. As said before, they are learning as they don't have google. Our poor beans will feel their way through ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon knew he was in a dream or a terrible memory rather, but the knowledge did not prevent him from having to relive it. The eyes of his men were trained upon him just as they had been that day beneath a cold and gray sky. Robb was at his side, a weary mist still shining in his eyes over the loss of his father. Jon could feel the same numbness settling over his body as he had that day as he looked at Amory Lorch, hands bound behind his back, and calmly waiting for what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s face was like that of a pig, with small beady eyes and a pale face. Jon simply looked at him for a moment, studying the features of the man who took so much from his family. It was clear Lorch wanted to look brave, but the stench of dirt and sweat hung heavily around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amory Lorch,” Jon began, loud and clear, for all of his men to hear. “I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you. A knight of the Seven Kingdoms that requires half a hundred thrusts to murder a little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorch’s ugly mouth twisted into a sneer. “The little bitch kicked me, and wouldn’t stop screaming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The numbness he felt quickly evaporated as anger boiled in his belly, but he told himself to remain calm, to stay focused. “Do you have any last words?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorch’s eye twitched and his hands began to shake but the smile didn’t leave his face. “I wondered if the blood of dragonspawn would be different. Silver? Gold? Indigo perhaps, but her blood ran as crimson and slick as any man, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fury he felt then was black, black and all consuming, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself even if he wanted to. He broke his fist across Lorch’s jaw and unsheathed his sword, before ordering, “Lay him out on his back and hold him there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four men came forward in gray Stark colors and pulled Lorch roughly to the ground, stretching him out by his limbs. He felt Robb put his hand on his shoulder and mutter a question, but Jon shrugged him off and stalked forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling beside his prisoner’s head, he enjoyed the fear in his black piggy eyes. “I was going to take your head, Lorch, I was going to make it quick, but now I see that is more mercy than you deserve. Just as you butchered a little girl, I shall butcher you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resheathing his sword, he called for another. Valyrian steel would make it too easy, and Jon didn’t want any of it to be easy, better to have a duller blade. He could tell by the way Lorch screamed and the sickening thud, that he had cut into the bone with his first whack, but it took a second strike before he cut his first leg clean off. Everything around him faded away, and nothing or no one could reach him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scream, Lorch!” Jon cried, his shout burning his lungs, before he struck Lorch’s other leg, “I want to hear it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>... there was so much blood... And even still it was nothing compared to what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster </span>
  </em>
  <span>had done to his sister, the sister he would never know. He tried to savor the smell of his fear, as warm blood sprayed his face and clung to his beard, he wanted to bleed him slowly, and gruesomely to avenge his baby sister, but he lost control. Jon was in a daze of unstoppable rage, his bloodlust unquenchable. Each time Jon took a limb with the sharpness of his blade, he felt revenge so sweet he could taste it, and though he knew nothing would change her fate, hearing his screams was a balm to a legacy that haunted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The borrowed blade was dripping with blood when he raised it for the final time to end the disgraceful knight’s misery. Lorch’s face was ashen, his eyes wide but seeing nothing, his severed limbs laying around him in a nightmarish fashion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the blade down hard but before he could feel it break through tender flesh, he woke with a start. Sweat was covering his body and he was gripping onto Dany, holding her tightly against his chest. He relaxed his hold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself as his heart hammered and his eyes sought the glowing embers of the hearth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon?” came her hushed and sweet voice as she turned about in his arms to face him. “Jon, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing, sweetling, " he told her quickly, "I didn't mean to wake you." If he could shield her from his inner demons, he would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed and he knew she was unsatisfied. "Is it about what happened in the courtyard before?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon blew out a breath. "No… and yes." A half a hundred reasons why he shouldn't tell her flashed through his mind. He’d known one day she’d find out about him, learn she’d married a beast short on his tether. On his quest to restore their dynasty he’d willingly brought her into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her soft hand curl around his arm and he found the words spilling from his lips. "I know you've heard things about me, you said so yourself. I'm sorry if it disappoints you, my little queen, but I never did ride Ghost into battle nor let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat </span>
  </em>
  <span>the flesh of my fallen enemies; I never burned people alive or tortured- well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>often</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon paused, assessing her face to find her eyes free of fear and watching him with rapt attention. There was something about her presence that both strengthened and weakened him. "There have been times when I have lost my temper, as you saw so recently in the courtyard, times when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>darkness </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside of me has taken over." He halted his words for a moment, as he noticed his hands were shaking. Dany must have seen it too as she took his hand and held it with both of hers, her amethyst eyes imploring him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd only meant to take his head, but Lorch taunted me, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hateful </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish </span>
  </em>
  <span>action. A knight of the Seven Kingdoms, laughing about how he murdered a little girl… I felt like I had been washed over with flames."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon realized he'd never spoken the words out loud before, though he knew them well. He thought them too harsh for her ears but they came out anyway, and he watched her eyes flicker with anger to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never before had he recounted the details of Lorch's execution to anyone, letting his family and trusted advisers who were there create the narrative. He’d resolved to lock that dark day away inside of him, even as it ate him alive, but he found himself wanting to confess to her, as though she could save him from himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told her everything. Tywin had offered him Lorch in a gesture of peace after Jon had defeated Stannis in battle, knowing Jon wanted his two most notorious henchmen, Lorch and Clegane. In truth, Jon wanted Tywin more, the man responsible for the heinous actions of the disgraced knights, but he knew, for the time being, Lord Tywin was out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relaying every detail he could about that day, he was relieved that when he finished, his wife was still holding his hand. Confessing to her made him feel lighter, but guilt for losing control still sat heavily in his bones. “I couldn’t stop myself. No one could. I hacked him apart as my men watched in horror, they were fresh from war but perhaps this was different. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>savored </span>
  </em>
  <span>his screams and his cries for mercy, and it isn’t what I did that haunts me, Lorch deserved more pain and torment than I could ever give him, it’s that I lost myself…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s gentle touch was on his cheek and Jon felt his throat grow thick with emotion. “The burden of avenging our family has been on my shoulders alone for as long as I can remember. Robert drank and whored himself to death before I had the chance to deliver justice, but I thought killing Stannis and Lorch  would be enough to satiate my rage … until I heard those words. I gave him justice and yet the rage is still there, always burning beneath the surface .. eager to destroy our enemies that remain ... but I fear no death will be good enough to banish the darkness inside of me.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were soft and warm on his cheek. “You carry no burdens alone now.” Jon could only gape at her as she continued. “And I understand what you did.” She kissed his lips with a growing confidence that had his heart thumping. “Sometimes strength and justice are terrible, brutal even, but there is also beauty in what you have done to avenge all those we lost. It’s beautiful to me, everything you’ve done for our family…. I can hardly believe I ever thought you were a pretender.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt his eyes grow misty as he swallowed a lump in his throat. “You’re more than I could possibly have dreamed, Daenerys Targaryen.” A blush colored her cheeks and he thought of how soft and gentle she was, so unlike him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Your handmaiden will be arriving in the next day or two. Does that make you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much,” she answered with a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I want to make you happy. Uncle Aemon made me promise that I would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany sat up with a jolt. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maester</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aemon? Of Castle Black? Aemon Targaryen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I’ve been writing to him since I was a boy. My mother encouraged me to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine did as well. Although, I couldn’t write to him until we came to Westeros. It was too dangerous when we were on the run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jon told her truly. He wished he had been able to fulfill his boyhood fantasies back then, travelling across the sea to save her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany laid back down, a small smile on her face and a faraway look. “He told me so many stories about Rhaegar and of men and women in our family who were better than my father. I haven’t written to him since I came here. Does he know that we are married?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon took her hand and kissed it. “Aye, he wishes us both a long and happy life. He never told me he was writing to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He never told me either. I suppose he kept both of our confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you write to him soon?” he asked, lacing his fingers through hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to,” she replied, studying their entwined hands. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to tell me everything he knows about King’s Landing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Viserys write to him as well?” The question fell from his lips before he could think about such a discussion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s expression closed up and he regretted asking. “A few times,” she replied, “but not nearly as much as me. I guess he wasn’t as interested as I was… he was preoccupied, I suppose, with his campaign to take the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It pained him to see her struggle to protect him. “You don’t have to do that with me, Dany.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Defend him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and averted her eyes. Viserys’ ghost was the only thing left that kept a distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should tell you,” Jon started. “That it’s not just your handmaiden that will be coming from Dragonstone, but some of your former Unsullied guards as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany gave him a quizzical look. “The Unsullied? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Unsullied are incredible fighters, as I saw this first hand. I want to learn from them, study their tactics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany raised an eyebrow at him. “And you know how they are trained?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I have no intention of adopting any of their sinister training strategies. The lords of Westeros wouldn’t stand for it and I’ve no tolerance of such brutality towards children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grey Worm is the name of their commander. He’s a good man, and loyal. I’m sure he’d be agreeable to teaching you once he sees I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead. “It’s getting late. The lords are probably already waiting outside the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon,” the way she said his name made him feel weak. “Shouldn’t I know what goes on with your council? With the realm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her request came as a surprise. “Do you wish to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him through her eyelashes, whether or not by design, he felt his heart grow warm. “I wish to be a good queen,” she replied. “I should know what is happening in the realm, what is happening with </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyday he learned something more about her, and she grew more and more beautiful. He left a chaste kiss on her lips, knowing anything more affectionate would make him even later in starting his day. "Good queen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daenerys</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he named her, delighting in the way her eyes lit up. “I'll make sure you are well informed… soon."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dany was barely able to contain herself as she held onto Lady Margaery's arm as they strode down the riverwalk toward the godswood. She couldn’t wait to tell what had transpired between her and the king… well not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course… and she wanted to be as alone as possible... save for Ghost who trailed along beside them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around to make sure no one was around, Dany pulled her lady down to sit on a shady bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery giggled at Dany’s enthusiasm. “You’re in a very fine mood, Your Grace. Does it have anything to do with the King?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany hid her smile behind a hand as she thought about what she could reveal. Leaving out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>details, she told Lady Margaery about how she and Jon had </span>
  <em>
    <span>deepened </span>
  </em>
  <span>their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery’s lips quirked up in a smile. “It sounds like you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Your Grace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt herself blush as she scanned the wood around her, avoiding her lady’s eyes. “Do you think me foolish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Your Grace,” Margaery said with a sympathetic smile. “There are worse things than caring for one’s husband. I managed to learn more about the king’s past… do you still wish to know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt herself tense instantly at the implication, but knew she couldn’t resist. “Yes, tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery’s expression turned serious. “Lord Stark told me that His Grace had visited a whore named Ros in a brothel outside of Winterfell. It was only a few times. Robb was quite reluctant to talk about it but I suspect there may have been a scandal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt her heart sink, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “A whore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery nodded solemnly. “Then there was a Northern lady… Jorelle Mormont. Robb claims she was persistent in her pursuit of him, and unlike many other women before her, she was successful... for a time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jealousy clenched at her heart. “A noble lady and a whore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery took her hand. “Forgive me, Your Grace, I know this must be upsetting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jorelle Mormont</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why did it end?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb didn’t know or he wouldn’t say, but His Grace is driven by family and duty. I imagine he knew it was an unsuitable match for a king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The explanation provided little comfort and she wished she had never bothered to learn of her husband’s past. “How did you get Lord Stark to tell you all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery smirked. “I’m sure you can imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany gave her a look of admonishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no matter, Your Grace,” she assured her. “We’re likely to be married one day from what my grandmother tells me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re to marry Robb Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m not sure how I feel about being the Lady of Winterfell… All I’ve heard about it is that it’s a dreary place… His mother isn’t agreeable to the match… apparently she once referred to me as the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>smirking whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Highgarden.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany giggled but her sour mood returned quickly. “My own lady in waiting is to be betrothed to my good brother and I am completely unaware. How am I to be a good queen when no one tells me anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more, Your Grace. Robb told me the reason the King had become so enraged after his council meeting was because Lord Tywin Lannister has refused to surrender Ser Gregor Clegane.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clegane?” Dany spoke through gritted teeth. “The fiend who murdered Elia Martell and my infant nephew? How can Lord Tywin refuse his king?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Tywin is very powerful, he would not wish to look weak, and the king would risk throwing the realm back into war if he challenged him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s the last thing any of us want.” Dany felt affection blooming in her chest for her lady, and she wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you, Lady Margaery, I don’t know how I could have gotten through this without you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crack of thunder had torn Dany from sleep, and she sat frozen, clutching the covers. She’d always been terrified of storms, and the years they’d spent on Dragonstone didn’t help, the main keep booming and rumbling during even the mildest of thunderstorms. This was the first storm she had experienced in King’s Landing, and she found herself fully unprepared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart gave a start when Jon spoke to her. “Are you alright?” She hadn’t realized he was awake, but she was learning quickly he was a light sleeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t like storms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shot a glare at him. “That amuses you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daenerys </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stormborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quaking in her bed over a little thunder.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have told you,” she told him angrily, laying back down and facing away from him. In truth, she wasn’t as bothered by his jest as she was by what Lady Margaery had imparted to her earlier that day. Her sensible side knew it was silly to be bothered by the past, but it didn’t stop the jealousy that coiled around her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back, my little queen,” he demanded, pulling her close so her back was pressed against his chest. “Of course you should have told me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt her irritation begin to fade as she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. “So you can mock me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips were warm against her temple. “Do you think I’d let anything happen to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart fluttered and she felt a smile pulling at her lips. “Do you imagine you can stop a storm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t need to,” he whispered into the shell of her ear. “This castle is strong, and I’ll keep you safe inside.” She hummed happily at his declaration and just as she began to feel secure, old memories came back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to know why I’m afraid of storms?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response he held her tighter, “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The worst storm I can remember happened while we were in Braavos,” she began. “I was only a little girl then, just learning to read, and we didn't live in a castle but a house. There are few trees in Braavos but we did have a lemon tree that I loved to sit under. From my shady spot, I could watch the canal and the people passing by. There was an old man who stood on the bridge over the canal every morning, staying all day begging people for coins. Every day, he was there without fail, I often wondered where he'd go at night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You'd think a man who had so little would be dour or sad but he always had a smile on his face. Thinking of him stopped me from feeling sorry for myself when times were hard.” Jon began to caress her arm, a comforting gesture as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, one evening the city was struck by a sudden and violent storm. I remember how the way the wind screamed so loudly it hurt my ears. Mother held me through it all and I was sure the roof would be ripped away and that the winds would take us both…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning came and the howling had died, the skies were so calm and so blue I thought it all might have been a dream… until my mother took me outside and I saw what it had done. Homes and merchant shops had been destroyed, I could hear people crying… And when we were near enough the water, I saw the kind old man there on his back, face so calm he could be sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When storms come, I think of him, and others who have to suffer such things alone without even shelter to protect them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My good queen, and her gentle heart,” he whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t always feel gentle. Sometimes it’s all consuming.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon hummed, the reverberations pleasant against her skin. “That is a feeling I know all too well. The people of this city shall be fortunate to have you as their queen, but for now, sleep knowing that you are safe, and that now you are in a position to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dany sat in an armchair near the open air of her balcony turning the warn pages of a book of her family history when there was a gentle tapping at her door. It was growing late for visitors but there was a familiarity to the knock that she couldn’t place. Setting her tedious book aside, she bid her visitor enter and was greeted by gentle warm brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt her eyes fill with tears as she quickly darted from her seat so she and her former handmaiden could share an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here!” Dany exclaimed. “I had no idea you’d arrived.” She took Missandei’s hands and searched her eyes.  “Are you alright? Have you been mistreated?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No-” Missandei started, and then suddenly gasped, taking a step backwards toward the door. Ghost had stood from his place by her chair and came over to get a look at their guest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany gave Missandei’s hand a squeeze and scratched Ghost behind his ear. “Don’t mind Ghost, he won’t hurt you. You’ll get used to him, he follows me most everywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missandei looked at the direwolf skeptically and took a steadying breath. “I’m fine, Your Grace. I was worried for you and your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It may come as a surprise to you,” Dany started. “But my mother and I are doing well here. I think she’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be back. Everytime I see her now she is smiling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MIssandei’s brows knitted together. ”What about the King? Has he been cruel to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dany replied, unable to contain the smile pulling at her lips. “The opposite really. He’s been… very agreeable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve so much to tell you,” Dany told her, taking her hand and inviting her to sit with her. “This place is strange and still mostly unknown to me, much like His Grace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missandei’s eyes grew wide. “It seems you’ve already developed an affection for him.” Dany could hardly blame her handmaiden for her stunned expression, they’d both thought her marriage to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> would turn out much differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Dany replied modestly. “It scares me how fond I’ve grown of him. I barely know him.” She couldn’t help but fear that at any moment things would change, a crueler fate to be revealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missandei regarded her with a thoughtful expression, one that Dany had sorely missed. “If I know anything about you, Your Grace, it’s that you have a discerning mind. If you like him, he must be an honorable man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon tried to focus on the sea of parchment and scrolls on his desk before him, reports of food reserves, letters from his new Lord Paramounts, and even his master of whisperers. Having a master of whisperers was still a concept Jon was getting used to but he had to admit, he was starting to see its value. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His candles were beginning to burn low and it was time to decide if he’d call for fresh ones or if he’d retire for the evening. Today he’d had more trouble concentrating than ever, even during the meeting with his small council. As his lords told him the latest news of his realm, he found his mind drifting back to silver hair and violet eyes. He could not stop recounting the delicious vulgarity of having had her spread across his lap or the blissful tenderness she showed him just that morning. When he had awoken from that terrible nightmare, she had been there, so small in his arms, unafraid and assuring him he no longer had to carry these burdens alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d revealed more of himself to her than he had meant to, things he’d barely admitted to himself, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. There was something about her that made him feel raw and open in a way he hadn’t experienced before, but it certainly was not helping him to focus on running the kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Daenerys had been brought to King’s Landing, he had known that his future bride, his own blood, would be fearful and mistrustful of him but he accepted it. Their union was what was best for the realm and the future of their family’s legacy. He would try to treat her as kindly and gently as a queen should be treated and he would do his best to keep this part of himself hidden away, but he had never expected to become so fearful of hurting or disappointing her. The thought of horror or disgust reflecting back at him from her violet eyes was enough to make his stomach turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined she would be repulsed by him but instead she seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and their intimacy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven hells, their intimacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was a remarkable and otherworldly thing. She goaded him, provoked him, looking like prey needing to be devoured,  and he wanted it, more than he’d ever wanted anything, perhaps more than the kingdom even. It was hard to believe the gods could be so generous, to make her his; his to care for, his to protect and his to </span>
  <em>
    <span>consume</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not regret what he did to Amory Lorch, that wretched man, but it was that loss of control that made him fear for his sanity. The thought that he could slip into a state of madness as his grandfather had before him. Until that day in the courtyard, no one had been able to reach him when he was in a rage and yet hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice had been enough to bring him back to his senses.  He’d tried to stay away after that, ashamed of what she had seen, fearful of what he could do to her… but then she’d taunted him until she woke the dragon inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d lost himself again when he had taken her over his knee, but this time was different, she had wanted him to, and with her he could restrain the beast inside just enough.  Perhaps he could learn to control whatever it was that lurked inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his quill, he pushed the parchment away, his eyes were drawn to the sun setting out an open window. There was no point in torturing himself further, he’d get no work done that evening, not with all his thoughts bent on the dazed expression she wore after he turned her backside three different shades of red, or the way she trembled in the wake of her release… Even now he felt his blood rushing to think of it. He could almost hear her moans and squeals and the smack of his hand against her rosy cheeks, sounds better than any song he’d ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the gods would be kind…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door interrupted his daydreams, and he cursed under his breath. “Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother swept in with a warm smile, her long dark hair framing her face. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at the stack of letters on his desk. “Who could have guessed ruling would be harder than war?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jon Arryn. Jon Arryn told me exactly that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably why he’s chosen to retire to the Vale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hardly blame him,” Jon replied, though he wished the man would have stayed, at least for a while longer.  “Are you sure about having Lord Tyrion here? Appointing him to my small council has not made Tywin anymore agreeable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she acknowledged. “There’s a bigger rift between father and son then we thought, but perhaps that could be used to our advantage in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, feeling weary beyond his years. “Perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will need to pick a hand soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we are handling things just fine right now,” he said curtly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having your mother act as Hand of the King won't do forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he admitted. “But right now, you’re the only one I can trust.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother walked to the open window, her blue gown flowing behind her as she admired the setting sun. “Your coronation is fast approaching,” she said with a small smile over her shoulder. “Sometimes I can hardly believe we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned back to sifting through the letters before him. “It’s what we’ve always planned for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She approached his desk, and waited for him to meet her eyes. “Your father would be incredibly proud to see the man you’ve become, all you’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never have achieved half of what I have, were it not for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cupped his cheek the way he always had when he was a boy. “You carry so many troubles, my son, pain and sorrow from a time before you were even born.” She dropped her hand back to her side, and a corner of her mouth lifted. “But lately I’ve seen a change in you. I think you’ve grown rather fond of your bride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon averted his eyes and pretended to study a scroll in front of him. “Should I not be fond of my wife?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you should. I fear I placed far too much on your shoulders from such a young age, burdened you with responsibilities that would have crushed grown men, and now that you have achieved nearly everything a man can, I see you burdened still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon began to protest but his mother interrupted him. “This young queen of yours seems to have had an affect on you, even your steps are just a little lighter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself growing hot under the collar. This was not a discussion he wished to have with his mother.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbothered by his discomfort, she went on. “She was able to calm your rage in the training yard, no small feat, I should know. If this girl can bring you true happiness, it would bring me such peace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, wishing to bring the subject to a close. “I plan to begin having Daenerys attend small council meetings. Do you think the lords will object?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna gave him a gentle nod. “Who can object? You are the king.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his mother left, he hastily began to straighten his desk, ready to leave it for another day, when a report from his master of whisperers caught his eye. He chuckled to himself as he read it, more eager than before to seek out his wife. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night had fallen fast for Dany as she spent what remained of daylight catching up with her handmaiden. Now, Missandei was helping her prepare for bed, her first time in the presence of King Jaehaerys. It didn’t help that Jon seemed to be in a wolfish mood, quiet and watchful, patiently waiting for these nighttime formalities to be over so he could take what was his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missandei’s touch was clumsier than Dany remembered as she helped her dress into her bedclothes, flustered in the company of the king. Dany felt her own body reacting, warming up under his gaze. The handmaiden left quickly once her work was done, and Jon crossed the room in the next instance, surrounding Dany with his presence. His scent was pleasing as he brushed her flowing hair over her shoulders, studying her face. “That was your handmaiden from Dragonstone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany shook her head and swallowed before finding her voice. “You’re going to frighten her off, staring at me the way you do, as though you are going to eat me up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes crinkled as they traced the features of her face. “Eat you up? There’s an idea.” Dany’s cheeks were burning and her body began to tingle with excitement, as his strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush with his hard body. “I heard your lady has been making inquiries about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s heart began to pound, feeling trapped in his embrace. She thought to lie and then thought better of it. “I - how do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and brushed a thumb across her lower lip. “I am the King, sweetling, and consequently, my subjects are always eager to win my favor. Nothing stays a secret here. Always remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth was dry, and she heard a slight tremble in her voice. “Are you angry with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regarded her curiously before sliding his hand behind her neck, continuing to light up her senses. “No, and I did not ask to be kept informed about what you discussed with your lady in waiting,” he said simply, bringing her relief. “But you’ve no need for such games. You can ask me anything. I will always tell you the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt her heart soften. “Alright, no more games, and perhaps you can tell your </span>
  <em>
    <span>subjects </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop reporting to you my private conversations?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done,” he whispered, and to her embarrassment, she moaned like a lonely maid when he kissed her, tender at first then deepening as his tongue caressed hers. She wondered how he became as skilled with his mouth as he was with his sword. Whimpering when he took his lips from hers, she found she was growing light headed when she felt his hot breath against her ear. “I want to make you mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as she felt herself start to tremble. “I thought I already was.” His mouth sought the sensitive flesh of her neck then and she squeezed her eyes shut, clutching his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went on, ignoring her statement, his words hot on her skin. “Once you’re mine, fully mine, there will be no going back.” Her knees began to grow weak, coherent thoughts slipping away. “Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his lips and hands were gone, and she found herself trapped by his dark eyes. He pulled a stony expression that had her wondering if she’d done something wrong.  “Stand in front of the hearth,” he commanded, “and take off your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth fell open and blood was pumping in her ears. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment, causing a flutter in her belly, before turning his back on her, and positioning himself at the edge of their bed. Without a reply, he only watched her expectantly. It didn’t matter that he had seen her naked dozens of times by now, or that his fingers had touched every part of her, she still felt her body burn with humiliation as she stepped in front of the warm glow of the hearth. His molten gaze had her feeling exposed even before she lifted the  bedgown over her head, dropping it to the floor. His words had made her curious, buzzing with anticipation as the space between her legs grew moist waiting to see what would happen next. She felt his eyes trace over every curve and slope of her body, in a slow and torturous fashion, her chest starting to heave as he rose to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He circled her slowly, without uttering a word, his eyes continuing to feast on her flesh. She’d never imagined she’d be so thrilled to be stalked and taunted like prey. In a moment of self consciousness, she folded her arms across her chest, and her body gave a start as he halted his steps before her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you shy now?” he asked, and with a gentle firmness, he tugged her hands away and set them at her side. “You weren’t shy the other day when you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my lap.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was piqued by the smugness in his tone. “Writhing? I’m not sure I recall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly. “Then I shall have to help you remember.” He drew a gasp from her lips as his fingers grazed the smooth skin of her breast, first one and then the other. His thumbs teased her nipples wickedly until she began to whine, driven by need. He weighed her breasts in his palms before tweaking both nipples simultaneously, pulling them painfully even while his eyes studied her face for her reaction. She moaned as she clenched her thighs together, growing ever desperate for more. “Are these mine?” he asked before taking one erect nipple in his mouth, gaze held by hers as he soothed her tender flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in his eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to speak until he tasted her other nipple with his tongue. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon her admission, he stood straight again, his hands caressing her womanly curves, and over her hips in a worshipful fashion. She began to squirm as his fingertips softly traced around to her round bottom, squeezing each cheek firmly. “Is this mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped when he gave one cheek a firm slap. “It’s yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing her from his hold, she was left wanting, until he was standing behind her. Brushing her hair aside, he rested his chin on her shoulder while his arms folded around her, one held firmly across her belly, holding her tightly against him. She whimpered when his free hand traveled down to where her cunt was weeping for his touch while he watched his fingers as they began to move in slow circles around her bundle of nerves. In utter bliss, she felt her body melting against him, wishing to be nowhere but right between his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this mine, Dany?” His fingers dipped inside of her cunt, making her moan aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s yours.” She could feel the reverberations of his groan against her neck and he rewarded her with several shallow thrusts that had a pressure building in her core, but he pulled them away before she could go over that satisfying edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still held tightly in his arms, she was at his mercy and awaiting his next moves. She twitched as his free hand traveled down to her bottom again, and she gasped when she felt him pulling her cheeks apart. Before she could even wonder at his actions, she felt his thumb, still slick from her cunt, lightly tickle her ring of muscle, causing her to whimper and wriggle. “Is this mine?” he asked, continuing to torment her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growling at her response, he kissed her neck and wrapped both arms around her once again. “How does it feel to be all mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany hummed, basking in the comfort of his embrace. “Safe,” she replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grew quiet for a moment and she knew her admission must have come as a surprise. Releasing her again from his arms, he stood before her again, gently tipping her chin up, compelling her to look at him. “You are safe,</span>
  <em>
    <span> little dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are mine now, and I always protect what is mine.” Dany was at a loss for words, lost in his dark eyes while her chest heaved. “And for giving herself to me, what does my little dragon want in return?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heart still beating wildly, and her cunt still aching for relief, she found it hard to think. There were no worldly possessions she wanted for, no earthly thing she didn’t have, but Jon gave her things she never knew she needed. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and told him simply, “Your heart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes softened and she saw him swallow a lump in his throat. Every day she was seeing a softer side to her ruthless king, and knew her ancestors must have answered her desperate plea that night on Dragonstone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s mouth quirked in a half smile before he lifted her up into his arms. “Now,” he told her, “I am going to show you what it means to be mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he carried her to the bed, and she carefully brushed loose curls behind his ears. "If I'm your little dragon, does that mean you'll be my great wolf?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his face serious but she could see the ghost of a smile. "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>your king</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying her on the bed roughly, he commanded, “spread your legs, and show me your cunt, show me what’s mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did as he asked and was surprised when he knelt before her, hands roughly taking hold of her thighs. She gasped when he took hold of her calves and threw them over his shoulders,  watching him hawkishly as he made a study of her cunt. Her body gave a little start as he blew warm air on her womanhood, his fingers grazing against her swollen and wanting flesh, opening her up to him even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was low and gravelly. “Now I’ll show you what it means to be mine.” With one hand, he wrenched a thigh further apart. “Give me your hands.” Dany did as he said, placing her hands low on her belly, allowing him to take them into the firm grip of his free hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the air leave her lungs as he placed a chaste kiss against her sex, and then more and more, leaving gentle kisses all over her cunt. An unfamiliar moan fell from her lips when he left a soft kiss against her nub, and she heard him chuckle in response. Quickly, those chaste kisses grew more obscene, open mouthed ones, and sighs and whimpers began to flow through her like a steady stream. She squirmed and pulled, trying to free her hands, itching to clutch something, but he held her firmly in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never felt anything this good before, she wasn’t aware it existed. What she could do with her own practiced fingers was abysmal in comparison. Her body was already trembling when he began treating her clit with long laps with his full tongue, and then she was no longer in control of the unladylike sounds coming from her. All she knew was that she needed more, she never wanted it to end. This could be her fate, and she would welcome it, stalked by a wolf and devoured in her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were nearly black as he watched her writhe and beg under the strokes of his tongue, the skill of his mouth, and suddenly it was too much and she squeezed her eyes shut. A gasp of pain left her as his fingers dug into her thighs sharply, compelling her to look at him. It wasn’t enough that he was eating her up, he insisted that she watch him while he did it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, it was more than she could stand, the overpowering sensations, his predatory stare, and she felt a release tear through her entire body violently as she came against his tongue. Her body was quivering, and her heart still racing as he released her hands, and blew a soothing breath over her cunt once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regarded her silently, still between her legs, his face glistening with her wetness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget what’s mine.” Those words had a renewed arousal blooming deep within. Not ready to leave the warmth of her cunt, she watched him quietly as he licked her clean, and her mind began to wonder what other pleasures awaited her with this king. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariel:</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Next chapter, Dany learns about the small council, and more revelations between Jon and Dany. </p>
<p>Q: Hope everyone enjoyed the blood and smut. This is probably the most I've contributed as the darkness and smut coordinator.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Temporary Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Q:<br/>Well this was almost one fat chapter but we had to split it in two! Thank you to our local historian @PieHistory for answering all our questions and beta-ing our story. </p><p>Ariel:<br/>Thanks Pie for all your help! Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Here's a link to a fun Jonerys discord, harassement free 😉<br/>https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>Dany opened her eyes slowly, wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets and her husband’s strong arms. The heat of his breath tickled her neck, so much so she had to wriggle away, and once again comfortable, she hummed in satisfaction. She didn’t want the morning light to creep any further across the floor, wishing they could stay this way all day. </p><p> </p><p>Twisting around in his arms, she admired how boyish he looked relaxed in sleep. It was a rare occasion to wake before him. </p><p> </p><p>“My Queen wakes early,” he remarked without opening his eyes, his voice gruff, and his arms reaffirming their hold around her. </p><p> </p><p>“My King sleeps late,” she teased, lightly scratching his coarse beard. “It’s been many nights since your sleep was troubled.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon hummed, still refusing to open his eyes. “I’ve had a very enjoyable bedmate, she’s chased my nightmares away.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or perhaps you are too tired from all of your responsibilities and need a day of rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wicked temptress, you’re trying to keep me from my duties.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Dany replied, sitting up straight, and breaking free from his arms. “We should start our day straight away.” As she made to climb out of bed, she yelped playfully as he recaptured her quickly, pulling her back flush with his chest. Neither of them had bothered with retrieving their bedclothes, which still lay strewn across the floor and his flesh was hot against hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, little dragon?” He trapped one of her legs between his. She was left vulnerable as his hand began caressing her from her sternum down to her navel. “You almost broke a rule, and then your king would have to <em> punish </em>you.” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed softly, closing her eyes and focusing only on the way he strummed her body gently. “Rule? There are rules?” She gasped when his fingers slipped over the thatch of hair covering her womanhood. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he answered, his hand continuing to tease her most sensitive flesh. “Outside this room, you are Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but in here, you are only<em> my little dragon </em>.” All Dany could do was moan in response as he sunk his fingers inside of her. “In this chamber, you will obey my every command without question or hesitation. I speak, you obey.”  Dany groaned loudly as his fingers stroked her in just the right way. She clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the lewd noises she was making as he exploited it. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped abruptly and pulled her hand away. “You’ve broken another rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know all of the rules yet,” she whined, squirming with need. </p><p> </p><p>Mercifully, he returned his fingers, and calmed her with gentle strokes. “You will not stifle those little moans and whines I so love to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she panted, feeling herself grow more desperate. “What else?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are never to leave your king cold in his bed. You must always ask permission first.” Dany nodded her head in understanding, placing her hand over his and encouraging him deeper. </p><p> </p><p>“One more rule, little dragon.. you will refer to me only as your <em> king </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“I prefer <em> my wolf </em>,” she told him breathlessly. His fingers ceased their pumping, stilling inside of her and she sobbed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Who am I to you?” he asked her, his words warm against the shell of her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“My<em> King </em>,” she whined, and then his fingers started up again, pressure building quickly deep within as her hips began rising to meet his thrusts. “What if I refuse to follow these rules?”</p><p> </p><p>His lips were hot on her neck. “Then your king will <em> punish </em>you until you do.” </p><p> </p><p>She giggled nervously as her body flushed. “And if I obey?” </p><p> </p><p>Without answering, he released her from his hold, and compelled her to lie flat on her back, crawling over her. He began a trail of hot kisses at her collar bone, and down to the flat plane of her belly. She bit her bottom lip while she gripped the sheets, anticipating those hot kisses against her cunt. The <em> king’s kiss </em>, he’d called it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> When </em> you obey,” he rasped, before stopping just before reaching her womanhood to look up at her. “I will reward you… again and again...until you are too exhausted to take it… from this day until my last day.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany squeezed her eyes shut when he left a wet kiss exactly where she needed it. She couldn’t keep herself from wriggling under the intense focus of his tongue and without thinking, she clasped a hand over her mouth once again, trying to mute the wails that were just beginning to start. In an instant, the source of her pleasure was gone and she found his dark eyes staring back at her from between her legs. Her heart jumped when she realized she’d already broken a rule, and quickly removed the offending hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she told him quickly, trying hard to keep a smile from turning up her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Tenderly, he kissed her inner thigh. “It’s alright, little dragon,” he said. “But if you break a rule again, I shall have to punish you.” </p><p> </p><p>Nodding quickly, she resigned herself to the fact that the guards outside the door would hear the obscene sounds of her contentment. Then she sat up on her elbows with a start. “How do you mean to punish me?” </p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her one long lick before looking up at her again. “Hmm that will depend on the nature of your transgression… and what will satisfy your king...but if you disobey me again today, I shall have to turn you over my knee.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt a flood wet warmth at her core. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand, little dragon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she answered quickly, the thrill of his threat sending shivers through her body. Submitting to him came with an intoxicating mix of fear and arousal.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> My King </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>He returned to her cunt with renewed focus, and it wasn’t long before her thighs began to shake as he took her over the edge. Her breathing was still ragged as he kissed his way back up her body and pulled her back into his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Dany nuzzled her nose against the inside of his neck. “I like being your queen.” The deep sound of his chuckle delighted her, and she propped herself up on his chest to look down on him. “I want to make you <em> feel </em> good.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany tucked loose hair behind her ear. “You know…” she told him with a shy smile. “With my mouth.” She didn’t wait for him to respond before she began crawling down his body, letting her fingers trace along the hard lines of his abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>He caught her by the waist. “Not so fast, little dragon?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany’s lips parted in surprise. “Don’t you want me to?” </p><p> </p><p>A smug smile spread across his face as he swept his thumb over her bottom lip. “You’re not ready.” </p><p> </p><p>She pushed his hand away, feeling herself prickle with irritation. “What makes you say so?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were lit with amusement. “Have I angered you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she huffed, before looking down and tracing patterns over the smooth skin of his chest. “I want to give to you the way you give to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You give more to me than you’ll ever know.” Taking her hand from atop his chest, he kissed it softly, and she felt comfort return to her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I want to show you, My King,” she said, then remembering his rules she raised an eyebrow. “With your permission?” </p><p> </p><p>He smirked at her haughtiness. “Granted.” </p><p> </p><p>She rose from the bed, ignoring the slight chill of the early morning air as she sought the hearth. Glowing embers were all that remained of the fire, and she took a log from the stack against the hearth and fed it to the dying fire. </p><p> </p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jon sitting up in bed watching her curiously, the covers pooled at his waist. “A queen who starts her own fires.” </p><p> </p><p>“There are a great many things your queen can do,” she told him, her body beginning to buzz with anticipation as a small flame came to life in the hearth. She turned to meet his gaze again. “<em> My wolf </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her a hard look. “You’ve broken another rule, Dany.” </p><p> </p><p>She pressed her lips together to keep a nervous smile from spreading across her lips as Jon threw his legs over the side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I warned you what would happen if you did.” He patted his lap and looked at her expectantly. “Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany swallowed, wet heat growing between her thighs. “Forgive me, <em> My King </em>, but I have something to show you first.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon glowered at her in a way that had her wanting to shrink away. “If I have to collect you myself, little dragon, you-” Jon’s jaw went slack as she stuck one hand into the growing flame, the fire a pleasant warmth against her fingers, like bath water. </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt giddy to see the dumbstruck look on his face. “My King is speechless.” </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Jon rose from the bed and was instantly by her side, studying her hand as it was washed in flame. After he observed her for several moments in stunned silence, he gently grasped her elbow and slowly pulled her hand from the heat. Dany’s heart began to beat heavily in her chest as he smoothed her fingers over her palm, turning it over in his to assess for injury. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been this way,” Dany whispered. “For as long as I can remember.” </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips sweetly against her palm. “It’s so warm,” he remarked, his eyes wide with awe. “No one told me of this. Is it the same for your mother and brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany’s chest swelled with pride. “No. Only me.” Suddenly her nerves bunched in her stomach. “Does it frighten you?” </p><p> </p><p>Jon met her eyes then. “No, of course not. Why should it frighten me?” He returned to kissing her palm, and across her fingers. “You are magic, little dragon, and I know a thing or two about magic.” </p><p> </p><p>The caress of his lips and his declaration made her feel weak, and then a question struck her. “What else have your subjects told you about me?” </p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her hand one final kiss before releasing her, a sheepish look on his face. “Almost nothing, sweetling. There’s been nothing unfavorable to tell.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany’s shoulders tensed. “Almost?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jon scratched the scruff of his beard. “When you first arrived, I had your things searched.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sinking feeling in her gut. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled but looked at her apologetically. “I may have been informed about a certain book, hidden under the guise of a boring historical tome… I was told it was quite lewd…” </p><p> </p><p>Dany groaned and bent forward, hiding her face in her hands. Her body was hot with shame, she had never felt so humiliated. She knew she should have left that lascivious book she had found back on Dragonstone, full of pictures of lovers and erotic tales, but she’d grown to enjoy it. She’d never seen a book like that before and how did she know she’d ever if she’d be able to get her hands on one in her new home? She’d quickly decided to cut the book from its beautiful binding and replace it with a dusty cover of her family’s history. </p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed and pulled her huddled form against his chest. “It’s alright, Dany. Do you imagine I’ve never seen a book like that? Though, from what I was told, it must have cost someone a small fortune. No wonder you were so unwilling to part with it.” </p><p> </p><p>He poked her in the ribs, making her yelp before she batted his hand away. She cursed him silently when she heard him chuckling again. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that book is the reason I was surprised no one had taken your maidenhead? What innocent princess has a book like that I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>She found the courage to look him in the eye. “At least one of us finds this amusing.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her sweetly, and cupped her cheek and despite her irritation, she found herself leaning into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“You know nearly everything there is to know about me now,” she told him. “Yet, there is still much I do not know about you.” </p><p> </p><p>He brushed a thumb across her cheek. “One day soon, you’ll know everything. I can only hope my secrets will be as endearing to you as yours are to me.” She felt her eyes sting as she pressed her head against his shoulder. Jon cleared his throat, and tilted her chin up to face him. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten, little dragon. You’re still in need of punishment.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany’s mouth fell open and before she could protest, he was hoisting her into the air. Perhaps she should have been afraid, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders even as her heart hammered. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped as he sat them down on the bed, feeling that familiar flush of humiliation as he positioned her across his bare lap. The evidence of his growing arousal was poking into her lower abdomen as she kicked up her legs and propped herself up on her elbows, preparing to be disciplined like a naughty child and not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was low and gravelly, the strokes of his fingertips over her backside making her squirm. “What rules did you break, my little queen?” </p><p> </p><p>She was already panting when his roughened hands began massaging her cheeks. How could something so sinful make her feel so good? “I-,” she started, beginning to tremble as he continued to knead the flesh of her backside. “You speak, I obey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he said, as his hands returned to gentle strokes against her supple flesh. “What else?”</p><p> </p><p>She sucked in a breath. “I should only refer to you as My King.” She wondered if he could feel her cunt dripping with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sorry, sweetling? Are you ready to obey?” </p><p> </p><p>Driven by need, Dany tried to squeeze her thighs together for relief. “Yes, My King.” Unable to wait any longer, she slipped a hand between his thighs, wrapping her hand around his hard length, and his responding groan filled her with satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>Her victory was short lived as he swiftly withdrew her hand. “Keep your hands on the bed or I shall tie them behind your back.” Dany nodded her compliance but her mind began to swim with possibilities. </p><p> </p><p>She nearly jumped as he placed his arm across her back, holding her in place. “You are forgiven, little dragon.” </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, his hand came down across her bare ass with a sharp smack. Dany hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain that sent jolts of excitement through her body. She didn’t have time to recover before her other cheek was stinging, her breathing ragged as she tried to grind against him, desperate for more touch. The third and fourth blows were harder than before, her back arching as she winced in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Jon began to comfort her tender flesh. “If you can’t handle it, Dany, you’ve only to say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, My King.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jon had gotten a later start than he was used to. He was going to have to find a way to be more disciplined, to resist the intoxicating pull of his young wife to focus on his duty lest he follow in the footsteps of Robert Baratheon. Pushing back his council meeting, he decided he had other business to attend to before he met with his lords. </p><p> </p><p>He was told his grandmother was strolling the river walk and he found her seated in a pavilion overlooking the Blackwater Rush. Her silver hair was pulled back in a long braid. </p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, grandmother. I don't mean to intrude.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face lit up as she gestured for him to join her. “I was deprived of your company for 20 years, you could never intrude.”</p><p> </p><p>The love she gave him so freely never failed to amaze him. “Is the Red Keep as you remember it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. There are new faces among the old but it seems as vicious as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Vicious and exhausting, he thought. “This place is very different from where I grew up. I’ve no idea who I can and cannot trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella placed a hand on his knee. “Outside of your family, there are none you can trust. They’re all liars here… focused on their own ambitions.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet I need some of these treacherous lords to help me run this kingdom…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, unfortunately you do.” His grandmother leaned closer. “There will be some you can trust more than others, some whose motivations may align with your own. There will be those who incur your favor along the way, but no matter your liking, you must never let any of them grow too powerful as your grandfather did Lord Tywin.” She spoke the old lion’s name with years of simmering bitterness.  </p><p> </p><p>“I will need to pick a Hand of the King soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a position to be given lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>“My master of coin, Lord Baelish is more ambitious than any man I’ve met, and of all my lords, I find him the most untrustworthy,” Jon said. There was no man on his council whom he disliked more. “And having a Lannister as hand again would be out of the question…”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter his quarrels with his father, one should never trust a Lannister to do anything that isn’t in their own interest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Varys has been more useful than I would have thought… He’s no house to elevate, no family members to scheme for and yet…”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaella’s eyes shone with understanding. “And yet you feel unsettled in the presence of the spider. While Lord Varys may be clever and his whispers useful, I’ve never trusted the man. Do not forget that he chooses which whispers to bring you, and though his motivations are unknown to you, there’s no doubt he has them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What of Ser Barristan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ser Barristan is honorable. A skilled knight and there is no better choice for Lord Commander of your kingsguard but for your most trusted counsel, you need someone who will be able to look you in the eye and tell you when they think you are wrong…” His grandmother looked out over the water, seeing nothing. “And Ser Barristan is a soldier, always at the ready to follow his king’s command.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon stretched the fingers of his sword hand. Leading men into battle was easier than this. “Perhaps I can persuade Jon Arryn to come out of retirement…” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve another lord on your counsel, have you not?”</p><p> </p><p>“My master of ships, Ser Davos. He surrendered along with the rest of Stannis Baratheon’s army when I defeated him in the Riverlands.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did he rise from you prisoner to member of your small council?”</p><p> </p><p>“He impressed me. A man of low birth who rose through the ranks to be one of Stannis’ most trusted advisors. He’s a capable and honest man, loyal. He insisted that he speak with me shortly after the surrender so he could try to persuade me to honor Shireen Baratheon’s birthright and arrange a marriage between her and one of my Stark brothers. Said it was the best way for me to inspire loyalty in the Stormlands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good advice.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled remembering his first encounter with the old smuggler. “Aye, but what I admired most was his devotion to Lady Baratheon. She’ll be wed to my brother, Bran, once they both come of age.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m told Ser Davos grew up in King’s Landing. Perhaps his presence on our council will endear you all the more to your people.”</p><p> </p><p>She only told him what he already knew and yet he wondered why he’d never sought counsel from her before. “Thank you, grandmother.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The lords of the small council and Lady Lyanna were already seated when Dany arrived on Jon’s arm. They stood at once, bowing their heads, Lord Varys, Tyrion Lannister, Petyr Baelish, Ser Davos Seaworth and Ser Barristan. She knew them all by sight though she’d shared no more than pleasantries with any of them. Vipers, her mother had called them. </p><p> </p><p>Jon sat at the head of the table and Dany at his side. Forgetting to be careful after the morning’s <em> activities </em>, she winced when she sat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. </p><p> </p><p>Lady Lyanna gave Dany a sympathetic look from where she sat opposite of her. “For how long we sit in these meetings, I think we’d do better with more comfortable chairs.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon leaned back in his chair as he turned to Dany, not bothering to conceal his self-satisfaction. “The pain helps us focus.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany found his words as irritating as they were rousing and they held each other’s gaze more than a moment too long before Jon cleared his throat. A reminder for both of them to remember where they were. </p><p> </p><p>At Jon’s direction, the meeting commenced and Dany tried to take in everything from the discussions of food stores, trade, diplomacy and the welfare of the people. Preparing for winter was almost an obsession for her husband, she was finding. Finally, they turned to plans for their joint coronation which was fast approaching. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Baelish handed the king a piece of parchment. “Your Grace, I’ve finalized the total cost for the coronation, as you requested.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon studied the document. “Seven hells,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “This is beyond excessive.”</p><p> </p><p>The master of coin nodded thoughtfully. “The coronation of a king and queen is a costly affair, Your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is an expense we cannot afford so soon after war.” </p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon, My King,” Lord Baelish continued, unbothered by the king’s simmering frustration. “It is because of the war your people sorely need it.” </p><p> </p><p>“The people need food and provisions to get them through winter, not jugglers and fire eaters,” Jon said with an air of finality, pushing the parchment across the table back toward Lord Baelish.  </p><p> </p><p>“Your Grace,” Tyrion Lannister spoke up. “If I may, Southerners are very different from Northerners. Here the people need distraction or they grow restless.”</p><p> </p><p>“And,” Lord Varys added. “When the people grow restless, crime goes up and all manner of unpleasantness.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon blew out a breath and looked to his master of ships. “What do you say, Ser Davos?” </p><p> </p><p>“Every loss the high lords experience is felt far more by the smallfolk,” Ser Davos replied. “They need something to look forward to and a king to believe in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Jon conceded. He gave Lord Baelish a pointed look. “But you will not be parading about whores from your brothel. This is no longer the court of Robert Baratheon.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany had guessed the meeting had been going on for more than an hour when Tyrion reported that the Martells would be attending the coronation. </p><p> </p><p>Jon sat up straighter at this news. “Good. A step towards diplomacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Martells remain skeptical of your legitimacy,” Lannister said. “The coronation will be an opportunity to show them your strength and that you have the love of the people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor will it hurt to show them a dragon or two,” Jon added, giving Dany a half smile before turning to his master of whisperers. “You’ve been quiet, Lord Varys, do your little birds sing no songs?”</p><p> </p><p>The eunuch looked at Dany and then back at Jon. “I do have an intriguing report, My King, but it may not be wise for everyone present to be privy to this information.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes at the plump lord. “Speak.” </p><p> </p><p>Varys folded his hands in front of him. “I’ve heard whispers from across the Narrow Sea. It seems Viserys Targaryen is alive…”</p><p> </p><p>Dany felt her stomach drop as the lords exchanged looks and hurried whispers around the table. </p><p> </p><p>Jon’s jaw became a hard line. “Where is he now?” </p><p> </p><p>“He was spotted on the streets of Myr,” Lord Varys informed them. “The people there believe him to be a Lysene beggar.”</p><p> </p><p>The words stung and Dany placed a hand over her heart. Viserys was back where they had started. But this time, he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>Anger was radiating from Jon. “Has there been any talk of another foreign invasion?” </p><p> </p><p>“None that I’ve heard, Your Grace,” Lord Varys answered. “Viserys' claim has little power against a crowned Targaryen King and Queen already ruling from the Red Keep.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to get on with the coronation,” Ser Davos stated. </p><p> </p><p>Jon wiped a hand down his face. “Leave us.” </p><p> </p><p>The lords left quickly, along with Lady Lyanna, though at that moment, Dany wished she’d have stayed. Jon was silent, staring straight ahead while Dany felt nausea bubble in her stomach. When he finally looked at her, tears had filled her eyes, and he looked away again. She felt some solace when he took her hand in his. </p><p> </p><p>Her body gave a little start when he spoke. “Did you know he lived?”</p><p> </p><p>The question splashed her like cold water. “No!” she responded sharply. “You know I didn’t. You know I’ve been worried for him.” </p><p> </p><p>He let go of her hand then. “Aye, that I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany stared daggers at him. “Your ships came before I would have had a chance to learn his whereabouts!”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes cut back to her. “Well, now you know… your brother is alive.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. “What will you do?” </p><p> </p><p>Her tears made him uncomfortable and he averted his eyes. “What do you think I’ll do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Dany begged, her breath starting to hitch. “Jon, please... spare his life.” </p><p> </p><p>Fire was in his eyes when he looked at her again. “Spare his life? Spare the life of a traitor who would have so-” he stopped himself, and set his hands on the table in front of him. “There’s no point in arguing. No man is so accursed as the kinslayer. I cannot kill him nor can I allow him to roam freely.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears of relief spilled down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. When she regained her composure, she tentatively rested her hand on his arm. “It was not so long ago that I believed what Viserys believed… that you were a false dragon… perhaps he will come to understand… if he sees you with the dragons, he’ll know.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her a hard look. “You care a great deal about what happens to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do… He’s my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon was unmoved. “This isn’t a simple familial quarrel. He raised an army against me, and he could do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t. Not once he knows who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to speak with my council on this matter,” he told her curtly. “You should go.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dany rushed down the serpentine steps, two kingsguard dutifully trailing behind her. She needed to see her mother to tell her the news of Viserys and then she would speak with Lady Margaery at once to tell her how <em> infuriating </em>Jon had been. Just when they were beginning to make progress, his suspicions were reignited. </p><p> </p><p>She did not bother to knock on her mother’s chamber door before she dashed inside. Rhaella was sewing by the light of an open window with a single maid in attendance. She stood, setting her needlework aside when she saw Dany’s distress. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave us,” Dany commanded the maid, and when she was sure they were alone, she led her to the private balcony. “Mother, Viserys is alive.” </p><p> </p><p>Rhaella clutched her daughter’s hands. “Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Myr. He was spotted in Myr.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears filled Rhaella’s eyes. “He has a chance then. I must convince him to come home and swear his allegiance to the rightful king.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if the king will not allow it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon is strong, and ruthless when he needs to be but like my Rhaegar, he has a tender heart. If Viserys will accept the new order of things, Jon may let him come home.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jon paced the floor of his study, thoughts bent on a man he’d only laid eyes on once across the length of a battlefield. He’d known it was possible his long lost uncle would turn up, but he sorely wished he would have remained dead. The promise of lasting peace had been on the horizon and now a familiar tightness returned to his body with the possibility of another war to come. </p><p> </p><p>And Dany. His wife had seemed as surprised by the revelation as he was but there was the nagging thought that she somehow had known. Perhaps her acceptance of him had all been a farce, and his grandmother’s too…</p><p> </p><p>There was a tap at the door to which he responded harshly, “Not now.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s your mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come in mother,” he said, mindful of easing the edge in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>They’d only just parted ways after the council meeting. Jon had ordered Ser Barristan to take a few good men with him to Essos to track Viserys down and bring him back to King’s Landing alive. However, if Viserys did meet an untimely end before the grey knight could reach him, Jon would not be disappointed. </p><p> </p><p> Lyanna looked tired, her long dark hair greyer than he could remember. “I wanted to speak to you alone after the council meeting, but you left in a rush.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed a moment to myself to think.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dismissed Daenerys.” </p><p> </p><p>He did not wish to think about Dany now. All he wanted was to make for the training yard and put a sword in his hand. “I thought the topic too sensitive for her.” </p><p> </p><p>“She looked upset.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed. “Hence why I thought it best she leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re angry with her.” </p><p> </p><p>His patience was running thin. “I don’t recall asking for advice on my marriage.” </p><p> </p><p>His mother was unaffected by his tone. “Then appoint a Hand of the King who is not your mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“With her brother alive, how can I trust her?” It felt good to let the words spill out. </p><p> </p><p>“She married you, her dragons are bonded with you… Ghost likes her.” </p><p> </p><p>He wished for his mother’s words to be true. “Ghost is fond of her because I am fond of her.” </p><p> </p><p>Lyanna put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s a clever wolf, as are you… if Daenerys were trying to deceive you… you’d know.” </p><p> </p><p>“She cares for him still.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s her brother, of course she loves him. Think of the love you bear for your siblings.” </p><p> </p><p>“Even after the things he did and planned to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“She still doesn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t the heart to tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps that’s best. Daenerys desires to be a good queen… and to please <em> you </em>… do not judge her for her brother’s sins.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After visiting with her mother, Dany requested Lady Margaery’s presence in her chambers.  Confused and angered by Jon’s reaction, she longed to confide in her lady. She told Margaery about Viserys and how Jon had treated her harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“I care for Jon, I am his queen, but I still love my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Your Grace. I love my brothers dearly too.” When Margaery spoke of Loras, Dany pictured a brother and sister far closer than she had been with Viserys. “The king’s reaction is only natural. Men are prone to jealousy… remind him that you are a good and loyal wife.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve no intention of reminding him of anything,” Dany replied briskly. “It is he who should be seeking my forgiveness. I need to be more than the king’s wife, I need to be a queen. I wish to speak to Ser Davos.” </p><p> </p><p>Ser Davos arrived at her apartments a short time later. A slight man with a weathered face, Jon liked him well, she knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Ser Davos, you were born in King’s Landing, were you not?” Dany asked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Yer Grace, in Flea Bottom.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s where I’d like to go. I’ve not been outside the walls of the Red Keep since I arrived. I wish to know my people better, to see how they live… I’d like you to show me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be happy to, Yer Grace, once I’ve spoken with the king.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wish to go presently, Ser. The king is training in the courtyard, if I’m not mistaken. He does hate to be interrupted and he’s already in a foul mood.” </p><p> </p><p>Davos looked about the room, seemingly uncertain. “He may also hate the idea of a former notorious smuggler taking his queen out of his castle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, you’re his trusted advisor,” said Dany with a smile. “And Ghost will be with us should anything go wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany could hardly believe she had been able to persuade Ser Davos, and she decided then that she liked him best of all those on the small council. </p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes focused out of the window as the carriage began to move. Ghost laid on the floor by her feet, with Lady Margaery at her side. </p><p> </p><p>“When I was a little girl I loved to play at the bazaar,” Dany told them. “It was so alive with shouting and laughter and so many wonderful things to look at... though we seldom had coin to buy anything… well except for a sausage or honey fingers now and again. Do they make honey fingers in King’s Landing? Like the ones they bake in Tyrosh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ser Davos sat across from them. “It’s been years since I had Tyroshi honey fingers, My Queen. If you do find its like here in King’s Landing, please let me know. I beg your pardon, but you did not ask me to show you the markets but Flea Bottom, and the closest thing Flea Bottom has to a delicacy is a bowl o’ brown. His Grace would surely execute me himself if I exposed you to that. Is it the markets you wish to see?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany found it frustrating how little she knew of the King’s Landing. “Another day perhaps. What is a <em> bowl of brown </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>The description Ser Davos gave her made her wish she had not asked, particularly since it was clear he was leaving out details he deemed indelicate for her ears. They passed through bustling streets as Dany strained to see the sights outside of her window. </p><p> </p><p>Margaery seemed excited by the prospect of exploring the city further. “You and I could visit the street of flour on another afternoon and we’ll surely find something to rival your honey fingers.” </p><p> </p><p>No sooner had Davos announced they were entering the notorious part of the capitol, than she could smell the stench of pig and unkempt stables and other repellent things she could not name. The streets were windy and unpaved, buildings leaning over alleys until they were almost touching. Children ran about in tattered clothing and adults watched their carriage closely. Dany was glad she had kept her hood up at Ser Davos’ suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>The old smuggler told Dany more about the city, stories from his own childhood, and some of the city’s history. The afternoon pressed on and it was soon time to head back. </p><p> </p><p>Before they began the journey back to the Red Keep, Margaery spoke up. “There’s a place I’d like to show you, Your Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>They stopped on a street that was all but empty, and much to Ser Davos’ dismay, they climbed out of the carriage, with Ghost following like a shadow. Her kingsguard also stayed close, not giving her the space they normally did within the keep. </p><p> </p><p>Dany followed after Lady Margaery, jumping over puddles of mud and before they entered a looming building, Margaery told her softly, “This is the orphanage.” </p><p> </p><p>A kind looking woman familiar with Margaery greeted them, and led them into a room full of children of all ages. Margaery sat on the floor before them and spoke to them with ease and grace. Several of the children called her by name, and Dany wondered how often her lady had visited. </p><p> </p><p>“Children, you have the pleasure of being in the presence of Queen Daenerys.” There were audible gasps as the little ones gaped at her. “She wishes to learn more about you and all of her people so that she can care for you the way a queen should.” </p><p> </p><p>A young girl in a tattered dress stood up and pointed. “Look at that wolf!” </p><p> </p><p>Dany laughed and scratched Ghost behind the ear. “His name is Ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the king’s wolf,” a boy declared. </p><p> </p><p>Another girl spoke up. “Do you have dragons? I heard the queen has dragons.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany smiled and gave them a mischievous look. “Two. Stormfyre and Rhaegal.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany answered questions about dragons and direwolves until Davos quietly suggested it was time to be getting back. Promising the orphans she would visit again, she asked the septa to come to her for anything she needed to care for the children. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Upon returning from her tour of the city, Dany retired to her chambers, the stone walls of her apartments offering her reprieve from the sweltering heat. Her skin was covered with a thin coat of dirt from the dusty streets and her body was sticky with sweat. Images of children, malnourished and dirty, filled her mind. Most barely clothes, many without shoes… She too knew the struggles that came from being penniless and at the mercy of strangers, and it had stirred up her own difficult memories. </p><p> </p><p>The orphanage had been the most difficult, all of those big innocent eyes, haunted by loss and loneliness. Her childhood had not been free from pain and loss, but at least she had had her mother… and her brother. </p><p> </p><p>Seeking comfort, she decided to visit her dragons. The little red and black dragons were chasing each other about the room playfully, both giving up the game when she entered and launching toward her with excited shrieks. Ghost loped alongside her, watching the scene before him silently. </p><p> </p><p>Dany laughed as they scurried about her person. Rhaegal, the most curious of her sons, leapt to the ground before Ghost, craning his neck up to look at the great wolf. Ghost seemed unphased, sniffing the little dragon with mild curiosity, until the little red flew back up to land on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Her mood lifted in their presence until she remembered the day she’d first laid eyes on the dragon eggs. A gift from Illyrio to her brother, the day they had set out for Dragonstone. He’d been entranced by them, sure it was a sign the tides were turning in their favor… and now Dany and the so called <em> pretender </em> were the ones the dragons attached themselves to. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys was <em> alive </em> . Alive and back on the streets, the <em> beggar king </em>, they’d called him. And this time he was alone. Learning he was back to where they started, was a punch to her gut, and she’d tried to keep this from her mind throughout the day. Viserys was Jon’s rival and Jon was now her husband. She had sworn to be loyal to her husband, but she could not deny the care she felt for her brother. What would Jon think of his wife weeping for the man he called a traitor? What would Viserys think of her giving her body and soul away so completely? </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve betrayed him </em> , she thought, <em> in every way.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her torturous thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tapping at the door before Missandei entered on light footsteps carrying a parcel. “Good afternoon, Your Grace. How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany delicately set Stormfyre and Rhaegal down. “Truthfully, I do not know. I wish to have a bath and then retire for the day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Your Grace, the king has ordered a bath drawn for you, and he sent instructions that you should be waiting for him there.” Dany felt her cheeks grow warm as Missandei handed her the parcel. Folded inside was a bathrobe of delicate, violet silk. Missandei looked about the room before she leaned forward and whispered. “He asked to be informed as soon as you returned. He makes his way here now.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany’s stomach was fluttering as Missandei helped her take off her soiled gown in order to slip into her newly gifted robe. Something about this felt different than her usual dalliances with the king. Was he still wondering where her allegiances lay?</p><p> </p><p>Missandei accompanied her to the bath chamber which was a part of the king’s apartments. The room held a beautiful bath at its center, surrounded by tiled steps, placed before an open window facing the sea. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Your Grace, I must go now,” Missandei said. “The king wishes for you to be alone when he arrives.” </p><p> </p><p>Once Missandei had gone, Dany fiddled with the hem of her new robe and drank deeply from her chalice of plum wine. No matter Jon’s gestures or declarations, she was still powerless without him in this city, at his mercy. Would he grow suspicious of her? She’d recently gained more of his trust… would that be lost now? And even if she wanted to help Viserys, what could she do? </p><p> </p><p>Steam was rising out of the basin, a warm breeze causing the curtains to billow as she sat on the cool tiles, and watched the sunlight shimmer on the sea. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door opening as he entered had her pulse jumping. His hair was a tangle of curls, and sweat still glistened on his brow from his time in the training yard. She was surprised to see he still wore his padded leather armor, something he usually removed immediately. He wore a humorless expression, and the heat of his stare made her want to disappear. Keeping her pinned with his stare, he undid the ties at his shoulders, letting the heavy leather fall to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Dany shifted in her seat, feeling vulnerable in only the thin layer of silk. Whether he was angry with her or whether this was another one of his games, she did not know, and the mixture of fear and arousal left her feeling weak. Her body gave a start as he strode towards her then, pulling his tunic over his head and discarding it along his path as he closed the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you angry with me?” Dany stuttered as she stood instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>His silence was deafening as he stared at her a moment longer before his eyes fell to her lips. She wanted him to say something, anything. Reprimand her if need be as long as she could have a notion of what he was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, he kissed her fervently, almost painfully so, but at least it gave her comfort. This must be a game. She began to kiss him back, eager to be in his arms after a day full of emotional turmoil, but he quickly pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes bore into him, silently begging for assurance, but he ignored her stare, instead turning his focus to the tie of her robe. It was becoming harder to take full breaths as he drew the soft silk over her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. He let the fingers of one hand trail from the side of her breast and down over her hip, causing her to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>He finally met her eyes. “Climb into the bath.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany felt goose flesh break across her skin, and she quickly scrambled to follow his command. The water was hot and soothing but her heart raced as Jon slipped in after her. He gave her no time to adjust before he was invading her space, retrieving a cloth and a bar of sweet smelling soap. </p><p> </p><p>Her husband remained quiet, even as he began washing her, the suds slippery cloth pleasantly tickling the skin of her neck and the length of her collar bone. </p><p> </p><p>“Jon,” she breathed. “What is going on?” Dany closed her eyes and sighed as Jon slid the cloth between her breasts, her toes curling against the basin as he went lower still. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes blinked open again when he finally spoke. “How did you find the city?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see you were informed of my activities quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you left the gate. I can’t believe you convinced Ser Davos to take you to Fleabottom of all places. Were you trying to anger me again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why should it anger you?” Dany whimpered, searching for words with which to answer, as he began caressing her inner thighs. “Many people suffer within our walls… especially children...left with no one after the war.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is fortunate then, that I have given them a queen with a good and gentle heart,” he told her, pulling her into his lap. She held onto his shoulders to remain upright while his mouth was hot on her neck, covering her sensitive flesh with kisses and gentle nips that had her blood rushing. She was lightheaded already when he whispered into her ear. “But tell me, is it the plight of the people <em> within </em> the walls that trouble you? Or the plight of <em> one </em>outside of them?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany was trembling, but she cupped his cheek in her hand and forced herself to look him in the eye. “What if it’s both?”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip before he held her gaze again. “Are you still mine, little dragon?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany swallowed. “What makes you wonder… <em> My King </em>?” She gasped as an unseen hand slid between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was low and gravelly. “A rival for your loyalty… back from the grave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who could -” her words faltered as his fingers expertly strumed over her nub. “Who.. could rival you?” He covered her mouth with his, swallowing up her moans while his fingers teased her again. </p><p> </p><p>He broke the kiss, and when he spoke, she could feel his breath on her lips. “That is the question, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>His veiled accusation insulted her. “I stood in the sept before our people and gave myself to you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Aye, perhaps a bit too willing… perhaps you're here to bewitch me and aid your brother's cause."</p><p> </p><p>His words made her heart sick. "Is that what you believe?"</p><p> </p><p>"No,” he replied. “Some might think me a fool... but I want to trust you."</p><p> </p><p>She placed a tentative hand over his heart, and his shoulders relaxed in response to her touch. “You took me from my home to make me your bride… and yet I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you. I would see my brother out of harm’s way… but <em> you </em> are my king.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes crinkled in a soft smile, and he brought one of her hands to his mouth for a kiss. “I’m starting to need you, little dragon… and you’ve no idea how much that scares me.” Dany looked down shyly, and then Jon cleared his throat. “Now, turn around.” </p><p> </p><p>By the time they climbed back out of the tiled bath, the water had grown cold and Dany held Jon’s arm’s as they descended the steps. She felt bashful as Jon took care to dry her body with fresh linen and dress her back up in her violet robe. </p><p> </p><p>With both hands, he brushed loose hair away from her face. “I should tell you, little dragon, I’ve sent Ser Barristan to Essos to search for Viserys.” </p><p> </p><p>A weight settled at the center of her chest. “And if he finds him?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> When </em> he finds him, he will be brought to King’s Landing… and we will decide what to do with him then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps when he’s here, he will see things for what they are… perhaps he can come home… differently than he imagined but home all the same.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon’s expression gave nothing away. “Whatever decisions I have to make where he is concerned… I shall think of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Q:<br/>It seems our smutty beans have been enjoying life and each other without a care so of course something has to come mess with it ... things are getting exciting and racy.</p><p>Ariel:<br/>Thank you so much for reading! More smut, romance and intrigue to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Long May they Reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel: I’ll spare you my excuses and we’ll try to write chapter 7 faster. Thank you very much to Piehistory for beta reading again!</p><p>Q: milk will not tear us apart again... inside joke to ariel.. sorry this took so long, hope everyone is still alive.. hope you enjoy this as the world burns…</p><p>Link to friendly Jonerys discord https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sweltering heat roused Jon from sleep. His skin was sticky and he kicked what little remained of the covers off his body. Already uncomfortable, it was like to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserably </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, what he’d do to be back in the northern climate, to breathe in the brisk morning air. He imagined Dany sleeping under a heaping pile of furs, shivering even within Winterfell’s warm keep. What a pretty sight she might make under falling snow, nose and cheeks pink from the chill. Someday he would take her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed when he found the space beside him empty, and when he opened his eyes he found her laying at the far end of the bed with her back to him. Transfixed by fresh orange flames dancing in the hearth, she made a wicked sight. Dressed only in her silky violet robe, the hem was riding up her backside, her round cheeks peeking out at him shamelessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, Tsk, little dragon,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kicking up her feet, she crossed them at the ankles, and tossed him a bashful smile. His heart fluttered. Unable to resist the temptation, he crawled down the bed and carefully slid the fabric of her robe further up the small of her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about leaving my bed?” he asked sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoothing his fingers over her backside, he did not wait for her to answer and she shivered as he began to leave a trail of kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only a moment…” she started, whimpering as his lips travelled over the small of her back, moving ever higher. “I didn’t want to wake you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving a final kiss against the base of her spine, he pulled away. “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grew wide, but she obeyed and he surrounded her from behind. Tugging gently at the robe, he pulled the fabric off of one shoulder, tasting her skin there on his way to the delicate flesh of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven hells,” he grumbled against her skin. “Why would you want to start a fire? It’s hot enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to watch the flames,” she said, her mouth quirking up innocently. Eyes sparkling, she added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He fought the urge to sigh. He’d commanded her to address him by his title, but she uttered the words so sweetly, it made him lose his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Little dragon loves to play with fire… in the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hearth and in her bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, My King,” she told him, her lips pulling a pout. How he wanted to taste those lips but she had defied him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you rather like when I ruddy up that little arse of yours.” Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, but he continued. “My naughty queen, committing transgressions against her king to satisfy her own </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanton </span>
  </em>
  <span>desires.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face had become deep crimson and she wore a sheepish grin. “I deserve whatever punishment My King deems fit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched at her words. How he loved to give her what she wanted… but she had been willful, and he would have to claim the upper hand. “You are having trouble learning your lessons, Dany.” Her head lulled against his shoulder, the sweet fragrance of her hair enticing him as he filled his hands with the small swells of her breasts. “Perhaps it’s time I made you more </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine fell from her lips, whether from his words or his ministrations, it was unclear. He’d never sincerely punished her before… not like he had done in trysts with other women. How much could his silver queen take? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie on your back,” he said, releasing her. “And keep your hands above your head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exhaled shakily. “Yes, My King.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet silk pooled at her sides as she followed his command, her breasts and belly thoroughly exposed and vulnerable to him. Her eyes were wide, and the rise and fall of her chest betrayed her apprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. “What are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut her a hard look and she fell silent. “Do not speak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dainty hands closed into fists from where she held them timidly above her head, and she complied with a slow nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sinful feast for his eyes, there was nothing else in the keep nor the entire kingdom that mattered more than her in this moment. Heat rushed through his body and he inhaled slowly before crawling over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist, he tasted the soft flesh of her navel, feeling her quiver below him. “Are you nervous, little dragon?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She worried her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the scruff of his beard lightly against her smooth skin, he found her eyes. “I’ve been much too soft with you, little dragon…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squirmed beneath him as he moved closer to her heaving breasts, and whined at his teasing as his tongue flicked over a hardened nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something to say, sweetling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she breathed. Her fingers were digging into the pillow behind her head. “I promise I’ll be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth bloomed in his chest and for a moment he thought to give in, but instead he turned his focus to the hollow of her neck. “The fault is mine, little dragon,”  he whispered hotly against her skin. “You’ve not been properly disciplined… but that will change today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his breath and lips as weapons, he tormented her most sensitive areas until she was whimpering in frustration, her hips lifting in search of satisfying touch. Fingers gliding to her center, he groaned when they became slick with her desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay focused,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay in control</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Body flushed, her fingers were like claws digging into the pillow to keep her hands where she had been told... like the good little dragon she was trying to be. Her violet eyes were a shade darker than usual, clouded with lust and pleading for mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let go a tortured moan when his mouth finally caressed the lips of her cunt. Her hips rose, thighs squirming to compel him higher, where she wanted him most. Her scent intoxicating, he savored her juices, nothing more gratifying than his little queen coming undone by the strokes of his tongue. Obscene sounds spilled from her mouth as he turned all of his attention to her swollen pearl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he’d have the will to stop as her back began to arch off the bed. Tearing himself away from her cunt, he hated to break away before the scandalous sounds of her release overflowed into the halls of the keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead she whimpered in disappointment, staring down at him with a pained expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t keep the smirk from his face. “Do you have something to say, Dany?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why…” she started, catching her breath. “Why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only good little queens find </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, climbing above her. She huffed in irritation, but clutched his back as he positioned himself at her entrance. When he thrusted into her wet heat, they both moaned. “Obedient queens who know the meaning of </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending so much time teasing his wife, he didn’t last long, and with the sun rising higher in the sky, he rose from bed briskly. With fresh linen, he gingerly cleaned her while she studied him with a dejected expression that tugged at his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped her cheek. “Don’t look at me like that, little dragon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sadness turned to irritation and she narrowed her eyes. “For how long?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For as long as it takes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and sat up. “Jon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dany.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dismissed me yesterday,” she said quietly. “Like I was a servant… or some insufferable lord…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and searched for words. He was not proud of the way he had treated her when she learned the difficult news. Sitting beside her, he took her hand. “I regret my actions yesterday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her hand away, the gesture stinging more than he’d care to admit. “When I’m with you…” she said, eyes shimmering like a purple sunset. “What’s between us is indescribable… I’m happier than I’ve ever felt… but when you push me away, it hurts… it hurts terribly and I cannot stand it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her declaration was surprising and for the first time in- he couldn’t remember how long- his eyes stung. “I never meant to cause you pain, Dany.” Suddenly embarrassed, he looked away. “Forgive me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her turn to take his hand. “When I first came here, we were strangers. We aren’t strangers anymore. All I ask is that you have faith in me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile. “My trust is not easily earned, little dragon. Northerners are suspicious by nature, but I trust you... more than I do most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s much of a compliment,” she said dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You are my queen, Dany, and I have not forgotten the promises I made to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned against his shoulder with a satisfied hum and rested her palm over his heart. “Thank you, Jon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left another kiss on her temple. “You are mine, little dragon, and I am yours… and don’t think for a moment I’ve forgotten your punishment.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark clouds gathered above, warm gusts of wind surrounding him with the salty sea air. He thought he might be able to focus here, but the onset of a sudden storm had his mind turning back to beautiful distractions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Davos appeared, the guards letting him pass to join him on the pavilion overlooking a turbulent sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ser Davos,” Jon said. “Thank you for joining me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” he replied with a bow. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sea does not look like she will be kind to sailors today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Davos nodded grimly. “She’s a fickle lass and it looks like she’s in a foul mood today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon leaned against the wall as he faced his master of ships. “You took the Queen out of the keep without my permission yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Your Grace,” Ser Davos admitted, expression giving nothing away. “She was insistent… and I didn’t know which of you I’d risk offending more by refusing her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a stubborn little thing,” Jon said with a smile. “Reminds me of my sister, Arya. I trust you made sure she was safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Grace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jon hadn’t trusted the old smuggler, he’d have ensured they were stopped at the gate. “She has a good heart… I doubt that will be the last time she will wish to visit the less fortunate. When that happens, I’d like for you to accompany her given your knowledge of our city.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jon said, ready to discuss why he’d actually called Ser Davos to this private meeting. “What do you think I should do about Viserys Targaryen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Davos cast his eyes toward the sea, taking time to deliberate his answer. “If you allow him to remain free, it is possible he’ll rise up against you… and if you execute him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed. “I’ll be a kinslayer…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And break my wife’s heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’ve no good options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might have one,” Ser Davos offered, and Jon eyed him skeptically. “You could offer him peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace?” Jon spat out the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Allow him safe passage to King’s Landing, invite him to court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disgusted, Jon didn’t know whether to laugh or spit at the idea as he began to pace the length of the pavilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davos went on undeterred. “Marry him to a house you can trust or one with limited means and keep him close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger boiled in Jon’s belly. “Forget everything he’s done? Risen against me? Conspiring to sell his own sister to a Dothraki horselord?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Davos shook his head solemnly. “No, those are things you should never forget. Those are things you should always keep in the back of your mind. Bring him into your fold and show him you are king.  And then never allow him to grow more powerful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritation still coiled around Jon’s heart but he stayed his sharp words. “Thank you for your advice, Ser, and for telling me things I do not wish to hear... Call off the council meeting for this afternoon. Perhaps we can use this day as a time for reflection.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Heavy rain pelted against the stone walls outside of Dany’s bedchamber window. Dark and menacing clouds gathered above the sea as waves began to roar against the shore. There’d been no signs this storm would hit and nerves bunched in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not an hour before she had been in the godswood with Missandei and her ladies, Stormfyre and Rhaegal scampering about happily in the fresh air. Along with Lady and Ghost, they were surrounded by magical creatures under a blue sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain came on without warning and then they were dashing back down the path towards the keep with the kingsguard following close behind. It was a relief when her handmaidens peeled the damp gown off her body and helped her slip into something warm and dry. She sipped mint tea while they brushed out her hair and now it sat about her shoulders curling and half wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery and Sansa would likely be expecting an invitation to her apartments to wait out the storm, drinking mulled wine and perhaps playing dice... but the silence was pleasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the storm outside made her nervous, it wasn’t often she had the chance to be completely alone, and there was an itch burning low in her belly, one that hadn’t left her since early that morning when her husband had teased her without mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dismissed her maids. A bit of alone time would do her good and then she could send for her ladies in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delighting in her isolation, she nearly tripped over Ghost as she made her way to the bookcase. Ever silent, she’d forgotten he was even in the room. Mustering her most authoritative tone she commanded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She pointed to the door. “Out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf cocked his head at her before closing his eyes and resting his head back on his great paws. Dany blew out an irritated breath and stepped over the great beast to retrieve a small trunk from the bookcase. Placing it on the bed, she sifted through piles of papers and drawings,  retrieving her book deliberately hidden at the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth splashed across her cheeks when Ghost’s red eyes met hers, but she ignored him and climbed into bed, resting back comfortably against the pillows. She brushed her hand over the false cover. The last time she had set her eyes on the beautiful and sinful pages inside, she had been a princess on Dragonstone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder boomed outside her window, the sky having grown darker in a short span of time. Her thoughts turned to Jon. Normally he’d be training in the courtyard. Perhaps he’d continued somewhere indoors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile pulled at her lips as she opened her secret book and was met with colorful and beautifully salacious pictures of men and women, their bodies tangled together in their lover’s embrace. Her body grew hot to imagine what Jon might make of this book. While he knew of its existence, she was sure he hadn’t seen it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing the volume well, she revisited her favorite pages at once, and her body responded fervidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperate and unsatisfied from her morning ordeal, she couldn’t wait any longer and turned to one of her favorite depictions. A woman’s face contorted in ecstasy as she is pleasured by her lover, his hand covering her mouth to drown out her moans so they are not discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the book aside gingerly, she laid back again and hiked up the layers of her skirts, wishing she’d dressed in her bedclothes. Desperate for touch, in need of relief, she slipped her fingers past her small clothes and thought of Jon. His chiseled features and dominating presence, the way it felt to be taken in his strong arms or thrown across his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her peak came rapidly, with a barely audible pant, leaving her almost disappointed as she lay staring at the ceiling. Ghost’s eyes were upon her, as if he was scolding her- she wasn’t obeying his master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the wind gave a mighty howl and her chest tightened. It was time to hide her indecent reading material and call for her ladies to join her. She sat up, and began fixing her skirts when suddenly her chamber door was thrown open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gasped, and covered her book with a pillow. Words of admonishment were on the tip of her tongue for the intruder, who dared to enter without her permission, when Jon sauntered in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? You’re in bed, little dragon?” he asked, approaching her bedside. “Are you ill? I’ll call for the maester at once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart hammered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. I’m feeling fine, I just... needed to lie down for a moment and rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed the book further under the pillows as he started taking off his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d come and take your mind off the storm,” he said, unfastening his leather jerkin. “I did not expect to find you so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He flashed her a smile that made her paranoid but she shook the feeling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t possibly know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a welcome surprise, My King,” she told him as the bed dipped under his weight. The sounds of the storm seemed to fade away as he lay by her side and the tension in her body eased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were facing one another when he took her hand and kissed it. “Resting hmm?” he asked. Her shoulders seized up as he brought her guilty fingers to his nose. “I think not.” Much to her chagrin, he casually flipped over the dubiously placed pillow and discovered her smuggled book. “I see… you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, she hid her face in her hands. When she mustered the courage to open her eyes, he was turning through the colorful and decadent pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven hells,” he muttered. “I don’t think my </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> queen should have such </span>
  <em>
    <span>licentious </span>
  </em>
  <span>reading material.” Her heart sank. Without warning, he snapped the book shut and gave her a dark look. “What did I tell you this morning, little dragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth went dry as her heart stuttered. “Only good queens find relief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You disobeyed me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We shall have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your submission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuddered with fear and excitement. “Jon, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But first you will show me</span>
  <em>
    <span> the offending pages</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her, patting his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confirmation of his arousal prodded her backside as she went willingly into whatever trap he might be laying. The book filled her hands again, while his chin rested on her shoulder, his own unoccupied hands beginning to wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me, little dragon,” he hushed against her ear. “Show me what desires you keep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were trembling as she turned open the pages, thrilled and a little ashamed, she nimbly found the depictions she often thought of when she pleasured herself. Beautiful men and women, lusting after one another in ways both charming and obscene. When she’d turn to a new page, he’d grow quiet for a few moments, before uttering, “More.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never imagined showing someone something so intimate, but her body was humming with desire. Lords pleasing their ladies with their mouths and ladies returning the favor in kind. A Lady riding a knight’s cock like she was riding a horse, and husband spanking his wayward wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roughened fingers slipping far below her navel, tickled her womanhood, diverting her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he ordered, his voice husky and dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitating for a moment, she turned to a page that made her grow hot with shame. A woman helpless and bound to a bed, face a mask of rapture as she is pleasured by her alluring captor. Jon chose that moment to tease her clit with expert focus, and she closed her eyes, her need piqued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, sweetling,” he said. “Thank you for showing me.” In the next instance, the source of her pleasure was gone, and her husband was tugging at the fastenings at the back of her gown. “You’re wearing too much. Perhaps I’ll confine you to your apartments with nothing to wear but your bathrobe. Would you like that, little dragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath as he roughly pulled her sleeves down her arms. “I don’t know… I may get lonely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting her off of his lap, he pulled the gown the rest of the way off down her waist, throwing the offending garment on the floor before making short work of her shift. Wordlessly, he climbed from the bed, and she ogled him brazenly as he removed his own clothing. Every sense heightened, her body was begging for touch, but nerves danced in her stomach as he kneeled before a bedside trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth flooded between her legs when he retrieved a long black scarf, holding it taut between his fists as he stalked back toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time you learned your lesson, Dany. Now, put your hands together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only stare at him dumbly before she nodded, resting her wrists together in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped the black satin around her wrists. “Is this what you needed, little dragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany swallowed. “Yes, My King.” At her words, he tied a knot, loose enough so that it did not pinch her skin, but secure enough that she could not wriggle away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing onto the bed, he kept hold of the ends of the black satin and tugged her along so she had to crawl on her knees as he led her to the head of the bed. Then compelling her to lift her hands above her head, she was secured to the headboard, her entire body open and vulnerable to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed her body hungrily, as though he really were a wolf and she defenseless prey trapped in a snare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were naughty today, little dragon… impatient.” He settled over her, fingers following all the places his eyes travelled. Her body shivering and twitching, left unprotected. “What am I to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighs slipped from her lips as he taunted her inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denying you this morning… made you more willful still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed when fingertips grazed her womanhood again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt before her weeping cunt, blowing warm air against her. “Such a needy little queen of mine… I shall have to make sure you have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fill</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His lips were feather light against her most sensitive flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up he stared down at her causing gooseflesh to break across her skin. “Every time you climax,” he said without a trace of humor. “You will count it for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to pull herself up but was met with resistance from her restraints. “What? Count them? How many?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression was unchanged. “Until you learn how to obey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone was his teasing, he tasted her cunt with purpose, finding her nub swiftly, and lapping at her incessantly. And she didn’t mind...her body was ready, her body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands felt empty, desperate for something to cling to as she tugged on her restraints. Gods, she hoped this wasn’t a trick… she didn’t know if she could stand it if he left her wanting again. If he wanted her to beg for mercy, she would. Her back arched as he brought her to the edge and a long moan broke from her throat as at last she had relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her thighs as she lay panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One,” she said with a gratified smile. If this was his idea of punishment, she would be making a point to disobey him everyday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One,” he repeated before returning to his task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overly sensitive now, she found herself squirming as he returned to her clit. Discomfort soon turned to satisfaction once again as two fingers began pumping and rubbing inside of her with keen knowledge of what made her lose her senses. She couldn’t believe her fortune, writhing in pleasure, immersed in her darkest fantasies…  Her second release took her by surprise, blossoming sharply from her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two,” she panted. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found her eyes from between her thighs. “You’ve still much to learn, Dany,” he said before the tip of his tongue rolled over her clit again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her shaking thighs were so slick she could feel a cold dampness on the sheets beneath her when her third climax rolled all the way down to her toes. “Three,” she told him, voice a little weaker than it had been. Fully sated, her eyelids were heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three,” he repeated, before kissing her cunt again. Much too sensitive now, she bucked him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she told him, becoming tense. “How long are we going to do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” he said, rubbing the scruff of his beard against the back of her thigh. “Until you learn to obey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread washed over her and she twisted and wriggled as he turned his attention back to her cunt. Fingers resuming their pumping calmed her some, but she giggled when his lips were on her nub again until pleasure finally returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fourth release was quick and sharp. “Four,” she said breathlessly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jon. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four,” he echoed her before going back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much too much, and she pulled at her restraints, the sensation almost painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blessedly, he stopped for a moment. “I’ll stop, little dragon. If you can’t take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank. She didn’t want to disappoint him… she didn’t want him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulped. “Don’t stop on my account, My King, although surely your tongue is tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed a wicked grin before his lips latched back onto her clit. Fighting through the discomfort, she waited for the delish sensations to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was still steady when she announced, “Five,” but her will began to waiver. Her voice was hoarse, and her cunt tender by the time she rasped out “Six” and after seven, she had reached her limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made to resume her torture once again, she broke. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged. “I can’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I’m sorry. I will obey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It seems you never quite are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m-m sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and kissed the inside of her thigh. “You’re a handful, little dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany hummed in response, hardly able to keep her eyes open as he untied her wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body surrounded hers with warmth, as he pulled the covers over both of them. “I won’t be able to run my kingdom unless I find other ways of occupying your time,” he said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “Whatever will you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll think of something,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, lightning cracked the outside window and she held tightly to his arms which were wrapped around her. “Will you stay with me today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her temple. “Who else is going to protect you from the storm?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was exhausted as he reached the door to his bedchamber. Morning would bring their joint coronation, the event that would officially solidify his reign, and he’d been busy all day with final preparations. He’d not seen Dany since that morning, the queen also having been preoccupied with the upcoming festivities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest had been tight all day. A feeling akin to one he had as he progressed through the Seven Kingdoms when they were at war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d spent more time with the lords of Westeros in recent weeks than he would have liked and tomorrow, he’d be in the presence of countless lords and ladies throughout the kingdom, during a day filled with frivolous pomp and circumstance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he tried to remind himself. This was what he’d worked so hard to achieve… what people had died for… people he’d loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood outside his door a moment, rubbing his temples. It would all be over soon, and then he could return to focusing on running his kingdom… and other more </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasant </span>
  </em>
  <span>things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight that greeted him when he opened the door eased some of his discomfort. Dany was sitting up in their bed, with Ghost laying across the foot. A stack of parchment in her lap, she was working her quill busily. Her soft, silver hair was pulled back in a long braid and her nightgown hung off one shoulder. She somehow managed to make even innocent tasks sinful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, little dragon,” he greeted her, trying not to let her bashful smile fluster him further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d given up hope of seeing you before the day was done,” she said, promptly gathering her parchment and setting it inside a small chest beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark thought came to him, swift and unreasonable. “Who are you writing to so late at night?” he asked, approaching her bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed with confusion. “Uncle Aemon of course. Who did you-” She raised an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scolded himself silently. “Never mind, little dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you think I was going to send the raven? The streets of Myr?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon rubbed a hand down his face. “Forgive me, Dany… it's been a very long day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head sadly. “Will you never trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, suddenly wishing Maester Luwin might have taught him something of women along with history and mathematics. Instead he was blundering his way through the early days of his marriage. “It’s not… it isn’t that... I told you I’m no good at this, Dany.” He gave an apologetic look as he sat at her bedside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loose parchment surrounded her about the bed, a mixture of letters and drawings he’d never seen before. A picture of the great oak tree caught his eye. “This looks like the tree in the godswood. Where did you get this?” he asked, giving it a closer look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was then he noticed drawings of Ghost, Stormfyre and Rhaegal. He smiled when he picked up a picture of Ghost and Rhaegal together. “These are quite good. Who was able to get this close?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drew them,” she said, her cheeks a deep shade of pink. “A diversion I learned as a girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His young wife was full of surprises. “You have a talent, little dragon,” he told her with a grin. He held up the picture of his wolf and favorite dragon. “May I keep this one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind. It’s just something I do to pass the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon gathered all of the parchment, returned it to her chest and set it on a nearby table. “One day, I shall take you north and perhaps you’ll capture the heart tree with your quill and other places that I miss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes softened. “I should like that.” The fragrance of her hair surrounding him as she leaned into him. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely </span>
  </em>
  <span>without you today, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was testing him, flouting his rules in hopes of a reaction, but the endearment was so sweet to his ears. “Are you trying to tempt me, sweetling?” he asked. “You’ve been such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>little queen since your last lesson- it would be a shame for you to throw it away now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grew big, as they tended to do whenever he scolded her. It was as adorable as it was frustrating. “I’ve only missed you, My King,” she pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too,” he said with a gentle kiss. “But we’ve no time for games tonight. Tomorrow we solidify our reign before gods and men.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May tomorrow come and go quickly then.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly? No.” Jon guided Dany down to lay beside him. “I’m going to savor tomorrow. Every battle, every struggle has led me here, and tomorrow I will show my people the queen I have chosen for them.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The double doors of the Great Sept of Baelor opened as she and Jon walked up the marble steps. Colorful rays of sunlight beamed through the stained glass windows, and candles glowed brightly about the seven altars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People of every status flooded the streets of the city as they had progressed from the Red Keep on horseback. The bells of the seven crystal towers rang out through the city, growing louder the closer they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from her dramatic arrival to King’s Landing and her outing to Flea Bottom, Dany had yet to be among their people in such an intimate way. Her chest swelled with pride to hear the smallfolk cheer for their king, children and adults alike gaping in delight at the great direwolf strolling beside them like another member of the kingsguard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep the bright smile from her face when she heard them call for her too, with shouts of “Queen Daenerys!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be her second visit to the Great Sept of Baelor, but this time she was not alone as she held onto Jon’s strong arm as they walked down the aisle side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lords and ladies from the prominent families of each of the Seven Kingdoms stood shoulder to shoulder in the packed hall. She wondered how they could stand it, the smoky scent of incense filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were upon Jon and Dany as they marched toward twin thrones awaiting them near a marble pulpit. Standing beside it was the High Septon, a tall crystal crown on his head, his large belly hidden under long robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The intense and playful Jon she knew in their private moments was gone and it was </span><em><span>King</span></em> <em><span>Jaehaerys</span></em><span> she strode beside now. She matched his poised and serious expression, determined to show the people the dignified queen she intended to be. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were before seated before the assembled court, it was Jon her eyes focused on as the High Septon spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of the way he had awoken her that morning with his lips warm against her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he’d whispered that it was time for her to meet their kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to stand still as the High Septon held up a gilded crown. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen, Third of His Name King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, her eyes stung with tears as the High Septon placed the crown on his head, and the room erupted in joyous shouts of “Long may he reign!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a moment and he gave her a smile, small and quick, before the High Septon turned to her. As he spoke, her heart began to flutter inside her breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May the Mother guide her with grace and love and protect her in these perilous times. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show her the path she must walk and guide her through the dark places that lie ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crown he held in his hands for her was smaller than Jon’s, but it glittered with precious jewels as he approached her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In the light of the Seven,” the High Septon began. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Jon commanded, and Dany held her breath, unsure what to think as he arose from his seat and took the crown from the stunned High Septon’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s face remained an expressionless mask as he stood before her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I now proclaim Daenerys of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth and excitement flooded her as Jon lay the heavy crown atop her head. His warm dark eyes held hers, sparkling with pride, as cheers of, “Long may she reign!” echoed through the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lighter than a feather as they rode back down the twisting streets to the Red Keep, a freshly crowned king and queen. It would still be some time before they had a moment alone, but she was happy to take his arm again as they descended the serpentine steps of the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Servants greeted them with their dragons, sleeping soundly in decadent cages. Stormfyre and Rhaegal chirped cheerfully as they were released, and they clambered onto each of their shoulders. They would greet the people once more before the feast, this time with the dragons they’d kept hidden until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A massive crowd stood on the street below them, and Dany was sure she’d never seen that many people before in her life. The smallfolk gave their love so freely, immediately greeting them with joyous shouts and praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clamor grew louder still as Jon took Dany’s hand in his, and they shared a look before they both commanded, “Dracarys!” The crowd exploded with frenzied cheers as the dragons shot forth little bolts of flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, she was truly the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jon was walking on air, goose flesh breaking across his skin as the crowd continued to roar for their crowned king and queen. They stepped back into the haven of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his castle </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it hit him all at once that he was the King of the Seven Kingdoms. All those years of sacrifice and training, fighting and scheming had led to this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they ushered their squirly little dragons into ornate cages brought to them by servants so they could be returned to the protection of the royal apartments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s tinkling giggles bounced off the stone walls of the dark passageway that would take them to the great hall through the king’s door, their private entrance. A demure smile spread across her face as she tugged at him delicately, looping her arm through his. “How your people love you, King </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehaerys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His true name dripped from her mouth like honey. “I suspect at least half of those cheers are for their young and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous </span>
  </em>
  <span>queen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pale hair was waves of gold in the flickering torchlight beneath her glittering crown, and his chest swelled with pride to recall the astonished expressions his subjects wore to see their dazzling queen march through the bustling streets. Her dimpled cheeks were rosy from the climb up the serpentine steps and her perky little breasts were ready to spill over the top of her gown. Minstrels would write songs of her beauty, a true Targaryen queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were more alone than they had been all day with only Ser Barristan and another two kingsguard trailing behind them. Echos of conversations and laughter from the great hall were resounding off the walls as they approached, and he imagined the perfumed lords and ladies filling the hall, eager to enjoy the decadent feast. There were still hours of pomp and shameless flattery left before he’d have his queen alone, and it struck him that the crowned king should take something for himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon halted in his steps, and threw a command over his shoulder to his kingsguard. “Wait at the end of the hall.”  Without question or hesitation, they obeyed, a fact which resonated with him more than ever before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon? What’s going on?” Dany asked, confusion marking her lovely face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression made his pulse quicken and he was besotted. “Everything is alright, little dragon,” he said, caressing her cheek. “Now... kneel before me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bright eyes grew wide, and she kept them trained on him as she lowered herself to the floor. An innocence reflecting on her face that never failed to ignite his arousal. Her pink lips fell open in surprise as he began undoing his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, My King? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips together to hide his amusement as she took in the sight of his newly freed cock, growing harder by the second. “Why not here, sweetling? Why not now? Don’t you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips turned up in a nervous smile as she nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” he said, running a thumb across her bottom lip. “Open your mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a vision on her knees before him, her pretty mouth open and waiting, as delicious and sinful as his most wicked daydream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped two fingers inside her mouth, and began massaging her tongue. He bit back a moan as she closed her eyes and began to suck, her tongue swirling around the tips of his fingers, sending tingling sensations throughout his body. She closed her eyes, and hummed around his fingers. Her enthusiasm was making him grow painfully hard and he stroked himself with his freehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, little dragon,” he whispered in the dimly lit corridor. “Do not take your eyes off me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She readily obeyed his command and the sight caused his heart to palpitate. His wife was a quick learner, of that there was no doubt. Staying a step ahead of her was always a challenge, and a welcome one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to serve your king, little dragon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned eagerly, and his cock twitched in response. Pulling his fingers out, he gave his swollen cock another stroke before rubbing the tip against her plump lips. He pressed himself into the wet heat between her full, pouty lips, his head beginning to rush. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she caught herself and gazed back up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blew out a breath as her tongue teased him with timid strokes, drawing him deeper into her mouth as her confidence grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pleasantly surprised when a warm dainty hand closed around the base of his cock as she began to suck. “Yes… that’s right, little dragon,” he encouraged her as he massaged her neck and the line of her jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away abruptly, catching her breath. Jon smiled with satisfaction at her reddened lips glistening, her bejeweled crown askew on her head and her perfectly done up hair starting to come out of place. “Perhaps this is too much for you, Dany… You don’t have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said urgently, righting her crown. He opened his mouth to protest but then her hands were running up his inner thighs. “No... I want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then open your mouth for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon started to lose himself as she swallowed him up, the pressure building with a steady rhythm. No longer able to contain his groans, he was captivated by the sight of his little silver queen, filling her mouth with his cock over and over. The reverberations of her moans teased him mercilessly, pushing him further until he was racing towards the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With regret, he tore himself away from her luscious lips and lasted only a couple pumps before he was spilling into a handkerchief he’d blessedly kept on his person. He murmured her pet name as he tensed with his release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking both of her hands, he lifted her back to her feet, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “You did well, little dragon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her swollen lips pulled a pout and her eyes were teardrops. “Why did you stop me? I wanted to please you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sincerity in her voice tugged at his heart strings, devotion reflecting in her amethyst eyes. She trusted him more than he’d ever deserve, gave herself to him so willingly in ways that never ceased to amaze him… and for that he would endeavor to take care of her and give her the world. “You couldn’t have pleased me more, my little queen. When I think you’re ready, you’ll know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the spittle from her lips and smoothed out the places where her hair had begun to come undone. “Let us go greet our guests and begin our reign.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dragon Doesn't Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel:<br/>Hello! Happy Holidays in the time of Covid! Hope you enjoy. Thank you to Piehistory for the beta reading :)</p>
<p>Q: yay we did it just in time for thanksgiving.... what am i grateful for thanksgiving? smut.. happy thanksgiving you guys!</p>
<p>Troll free Jonerys discord link: https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fruity aroma of wine permeated the air as Dany sat beside Jon. Silver candlesticks, and freshly cut roses adorned the splendid carved oak table they sat before as their guests laughed and conversed at their own tables below. Her back was as straight as a rod while she smiled demurely at well wishers, and played the part of the benevolent queen. Oh, what a scandal it would be if these same guests were to learn what their virtuous queen had been up to in the hallway not long before making an entrance to the jubilant shouts of “Long may they reign!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were to have an audience with their most esteemed guests, who were ready to compete for future favor with decadent offerings from all over the world. Then after these were received, the feast would begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaella was the first to approach, eyes shining with joyous tears as she bestowed upon Dany her own silver ring. The gleaming ring was one Rhaella wore everyday during Dany’s childhood, and had been given to her by her own mother, Shaera. Dany slipped it on her finger at once before thanking her mother with a tight embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Jon, Rhaella bestowed a small chest of scrolls, letters written by Rhaegar which had been taken from Dragonstone. His face lit up with excitement as he extended his thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From Lyanna came a direwolf pendent for Dany, “You’re one of our pack now, Your Grace,” she offered with a curtsey. And for Jon, Rhaegar’s silver harp. Dany leaned closer to examine the glimmering instrument and Rhaella put a hand over her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyanna’s eyes shone. “I know he’d want you to have it. Even though you are not musically inclined,” she said with a smile. “But perhaps you’ll give us a grandchild that can make the strings sing again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you mother, and grandmother,” Jon said with deep sincerity. Their mothers gave a final courtesy before taking their seats of honor beside their royal children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robb Stark appeared next with his reddish hair and distinctive blue eyes. Arya tagged along at his side in a dress that didn’t fit her quite right, the braids in her dark hair already coming undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Stark presented his brother with a fine spear. “I wish you both a long and prosperous reign. I hope you will not be a stranger to Winterfell. And don’t think I’ve forgotten, you promised me a good hunt before we return north.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon grinned. “Within a fortnight, brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arya offered a leatherbound book. “It’s from me and Bran. A book of Old Nan’s tales. Took us weeks to finish. Something you can look at when you miss home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant!” Jon said, taking the book and flipping through its pages. “Thank you, little sister.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arya beaming with pride, turned to address Dany. “Bran’s very disappointed he could not attend your coronation and meet your dragons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an effort not to laugh at the girl’s directness, but Dany nodded and thanked her politely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long line of guests, and a large haul of gifts. Sets of books, more golden dragon trinkets than she could count, including one that had a mechanism to move its wings and head. An ornate sundial and strange inventions and delicacies from all over the Seven Kingdoms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her ladies did not disappoint either, Lady Margaery presenting her with a golden chalice with the crest of a rose and a dragon. “Thank you, My Lady. I shall treasure it always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Sansa had given her a divine violet dress. “You’ve an incredible talent, Sansa.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blushed. “You’re too kind, Your Grace. I began working on it shortly after you arrived. You do look so lovely in violet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their next visitor was not someone Dany recognized, but his golden damask robe adorned with blazing sun emblems told the story of his origins. He was a handsome man, though much older than Dany herself, with streaks of grey in his dark hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Oberyn,” Jon greeted him. “Welcome to King’s Landing. I was happy to learn you would be in attendance. My wish is that we can move forward as allies and put all of the unpleasantness behind us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Oberyn bowed. “My brother wishes the same. What’s done is done, unfortunately, Dorne chose the losing side. I must say, I am surprised to see a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lannister</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your midst, and on your small council no less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon inhaled steadily. “To have peace we must all make concessions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Concessions?” Prince Oberyn said with a sardonic smile. “For a man who ordered the murder of your own sister and brother… and my sister, Elia? In Dorne, we find the rape and murder of women and children distasteful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon bristled beside her as if at any moment he might strike the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Davos Seaworth spoke up from his place beside Lyanna. “His Grace delivered justice to the murderer of Princess Rhaenys. I witnessed it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Oberyn set his sights on the master of ships. “Yes, justice was served to Amory Lorch but what of the Mountain? What of Tywin Lannister who gave the order?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon leaned across the table. “Do you imagine I’ve forgotten what was done to my family? I’m sitting here right now, not because it was my birthright, but because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>patient</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dornish men are very patient, Your Grace,” Oberyn replied. “Do not forget your friends in Sunspear should an opportunity for vengeance present itself. But where are my manners? I am here to celebrate this joyous union. ”Servants stepped forward and presented Jon with a fine saddle and a small chest was set before Dany. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Daenerys,” Oberyn started, speaking directly to her for the first time. “For you I bring a game we enjoy in Dorne. It’s called cyvasse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this game!” Dany exclaimed, popping open the lid to discover the charming animal pieces inside. “They play it in Volantis. Regrettably, I never had the opportunity to learn it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oberyn seemed pleased with her reaction. “My daughters are all very fond of it. If you like, I can show you how the game is played before I return to Sunspear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that very much, Prince Oberyn.” The Dornishman bowed once more before returning to his seat among the crowded feast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon bent down to whisper in Dany’s ear. “It appears that between the two of us, you’re the better diplomat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she hummed with a dramatic smugness. “Perhaps I am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany prepared another pretty smile as a tall, lanky woman in a simple but elegant dress came forward, but it was an effort to remain poised when the woman was announced as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady Mormont of Bear Island. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The room was suddenly stifling and Dany hoped her crown and hair were still impeccably placed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery appeared at Dany’s side and whispered so faintly, Dany strained to hear, “That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Your Grace. That’s Jorelle’s sister, Dacey.” Lady Margaery then returned to her seat as though there was nothing amiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her ire doused, Dany simmered with humiliation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady Mormont may not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady Mormont, but she had surely been privy to secrets Dany never would be, and all at once she didn’t care which </span>
  <em>
    <span>bear girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was, she didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>bears in her castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany pursed her lips as Jon’s expression brightened into a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Dacey Mormont,” he said. “Never thought I’d see you this far south.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl gave an easy smile and a courtsey. “Only for you, My King. It is far too hot and far too crowded.” She presented a stack of leather bound books. “A gift from my sisters and I. Histories and tales from the North so you may always have a piece of it here with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany eyed the books with disdain. It would be a pity if Stormfyre were to roast them by mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, My Lady,” Jon replied. “My queen does so love to read.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany forced a smile that made her stomach sour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jon asked quietly, after Dacey Mormont had disappeared into the gathered crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” she replied dismissively.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realization washed over his face, and a quiet flash of irritation. “Lady Margaery is too smart for her own good,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing stays secret here,” was her curt reply, as she avoided meeting his eyes. “You said so yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of it matters,” Jon told her, covering her hand with his. “We’ll discuss this later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned away from him sharply, staring straight ahead, preparing a false smile for the next well wisher. She was more determined than ever to show everyone the dignified queen she would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With their gifts received and their guests seated, chalices around the room were filled with arbor gold and plates of suckling pig stuffed with mushrooms were served. The roar of laughter and conversation was resounding around the hall, but the sounds died when Jon stood to address those gathered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Daenerys has an announcement,” he declared, giving her a soft smile as he offered his hand. As she accepted it, her vexation began to fade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flashed her best smile as she rose to her feet, resisting the urge to preen her hair and adjust her crown as she stood beside him. Surveying the crowd, she focused on the words she had prepared. “We are so fortunate to enjoy this bountiful feast, not all among us are so lucky. To thank the gods for bringing the recent war to a just end, the leftovers of this feast will be given to the poorest of our city.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon joined the room in applauding her pronouncement, waiting for her to take her seat before he returned to his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Margaery kept her company as the festivities went on, and as lords and ladies from around the land came to make their acquaintance. Beautiful music filled the room, brightening her spirits, and delight washed over her as the dancing started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany hadn’t known her husband long, but it had been long enough to know he wouldn’t be dancing, and so she nearly leapt for joy when Robb Stark asked her for the privilege. Margaery and Sansa followed, dancing with other young lords. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany fought to maintain an air of dignity as she spun happily around the floor, accepting offers to dance with Ser Loras and Prince Oberyn as well. She made sure to keep her distance from Theon Greyjoy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had not often been occasions for dancing in her life and she relished each moment. Lady Sansa fussed over her discreetly, reseating her crown whenever necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless from laughter and exertion, she left the floor and made her way back to the head table with Margaery and Sansa following close behind. Her mood soured once again to find Dacey Mormont and some other northern lord, engaged in conversation with her husband. Her lips pressed together, the shrill laughter of the Mormont girl further stoking her ire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Mormont and her companion bowed as Dany resumed her place beside Jon, a small triumph. Jon bid both northerners a good evening before his pitch black eyes found hers. “Have you had your fill of dancing, My Queen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her reply of yes, he briskly rose to his feet, the music and laughter halting again. She hung onto his offered arm and allowed herself to be led out of the hall. Shouts of “Long may they reign!” followed them as they made their way back through the king’s entrance with the kingsguard trailing behind like white shadows. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dany yawned as her handmaidens undressed her, exhaustion doing nothing to extinguish the renewed fire burning in her belly. She sighed as the heavy crown was removed from her head, helpful hands undoing braids and removing pins from her hair. It was a mercy when her bodice was finally removed, red lines marking her pale skin. Her body was now free from the physical burdens of her station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had made short work of his own, far less complicated garments, and stood over the basin, splashing water on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as her maids were setting her bed clothes over her head, Jon commanded, “That will be all.” And her clean white shift was set over a chair as the maids disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them had said a word to the other as they’d made the journey back to the royal apartments, and Dacey Mormont’s sharp cackle still echoed in Dany’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for the unexpected introduction of her rival’s sister, the day may have been the best in her life. She had been showered with love from their people and surrounded by family. More family than she’d ever imagined she’d have, and all the while secure and safe at Jon’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rational part of her was aware of her childishness; jealousy was undignified. Dacey Mormont was not even the woman in question, but still, envy coursed through her veins like liquid fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon set his own crown next to hers on a carved oak chest, his curls freely falling around his face as he approached her. Her eyes roamed his body instinctively. She didn’t want him to seduce her into forgetting her displeasure, and she tried to hold it as his warm hands cradled her head before he kissed her tenderly. Her inner flames began to suffocate until she pushed him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still angry with me?” he asked, wearing an amused expression. One she desired to slap from his handsome face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she started to lie, clenching her jaw. It was something she’d rather not admit. “And yes,” she added tightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoisted her up without warning, causing her to yelp even as her legs wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealousy is unbecoming of a queen, Dany,” he told her, carrying her to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeaked again as he playfully dropped her among the pillows, and her body flushed with agitation. “Isn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>unbecoming for a queen to dine with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled over her then, and she both welcomed and reviled his presence, but when he brushed stray hairs away from her face, she desired to melt into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face settled into a serious look. “Dacey Mormont is my friend and ally. That makes her </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend and ally. Her sisters too.” Dany loathed the way her eyes stung with tears as she turned  away. He caressed her cheek softly as he continued. “They fought by my side in every battle, their mother died for my cause. Besides, Dacey is not the woman your </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you about. I, of course, did not extend an invitation to Jorelle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reviled by the sound of the mystery woman’s name on his lips, she sat up hastily, and started to climb off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you are going?” he asked, taking a hold of her waist. She didn’t really want to leave, and pulled away only half heartedly as he seated her in his lap. Arms surrounding her, holding her captive, his hot breath teased her neck, “Tell me to let you go and I will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ceased her resistance but refused to look at him. Why did he have to be so intoxicating? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Dany,” he ordered. She did as he bade, all at once she felt like a silly, petulant girl. The playfulness was gone and his eyes were somber as they searched hers. “We can only be jealous of someone who has something we think we ought to. What does a lady from Bear Island have that you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s face flushed as her bottom lip trembled. “A part of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped her cheek and she allowed herself to lean into his palm. “You have all of me, little dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pooled in her eyes once again. “I don’t like knowing there’s a woman out there who’s had more of you than me.” A single tear spilled out over her cheek and he gently wiped it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no such woman…” he said, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Of that, I can assure you.” Her body was humming with need when his tongue slipped inside of her mouth, a yearning that she had pushed away was now devouring her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing a moan, she broke her lips away. “You should have told me,” she accused him breathlessly. And then her mouth was claiming his. Something powerful was coming over her, something she couldn’t name, and her fingertips were scoring over him possessively. Jon was hers, and a dragon does not share. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing his mouth away, he grasped her wrists firmly and waited for her to meet his eyes before speaking. “I would have, little dragon. If you’d have asked. I said no more games. I said I’d tell you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she replied, reclaiming his lips. Kissing him harder, deeper, she was emboldened by the shudder she felt underneath her touch. “But I’m still </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you.” She expected him to take command, to take back control, but he didn’t. And she enjoyed this new found power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay back suddenly, dragging her with him so that she was straddling his waist. “Show me how angry you are.” He took her hand and placed it over his hard cock. He was warm and smooth inside her palm and she gave him a gentle pump, closely studying his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desire was ravaging her, making her miserable and she lifted her hips eagerly, positioning him precisely where she wanted him. She was stifled by an unexpected shyness, and she looked to him for assurance before going forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, litt-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cut him off as she carefully lowered herself onto him, gratified by the intrusion as he filled and stretched her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rough fingertips slipped up her hips. “Good girl, Dany,” he said huskily. “That’s right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves bunched in her stomach as she timidly rolled her hips. Placing her hands on his abdomen for leverage, she tried various movements, chasing after her own satisfaction, a sigh spilling from her lips once it was discovered. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the tantalizing sensations, but a pinch at her backside had her searching for his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he told her gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat washed over her, and she did as he said, falling into his dark eyes as she increased her pace. His self-control was waning. His stare was hazy and beads of sweat were breaking at his hairline. She was learning she quite enjoyed this power. He’d given her the reins and she’d no intention of giving them back. At least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to struggle to keep his eyes open as garbled words and curses escaped him. But just when she believed she was bringing him to his breaking point, he wetted his thumb and teased her nub with heavenly circles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fiendish man,” she complained. She should have known he wouldn’t let her win. But did she want to anyway?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the roll of his thumb and the gyrating of her hips, she was seized with pleasure. Her rhythm grew erratic, and she was unable to keep her eyes open as her own moans and whimpers filled the chamber. She rocked over him as her climax coursed through her, his thumb continuing gentle motions through her last tremor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her down, their bare chests meeting while she panted, his cock still nestled inside of her. Relaxed and content, she surely would have fallen asleep, but abruptly, she was flipped onto her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were coal black. “Feeling better, little dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled sheepishly and nodded. Tonight at least, they could lay the issue to rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” he instructed. “I’m not done with you yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lay in bed silently, letting her fingers glide along the silk sheets, as Jon moved about the room in the flickering candlelight. A thrill went through her when he retrieved the black silk scarf he’d used on her before, as well as her jeweled crown. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he held out his hand. “Come here, sweetling.” Coaxing her to climb down onto the floor, he bid her, “Kneel before me, little dragon, just as you did so well before the feast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart raced beneath her breast, but her eyes stayed upon him as she lowered herself onto her knees before him. And she waited for his instruction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held the black silk taught between both hands. “Hold out your hands.” She complied, holding her wrists together for him while blood rushed in her ears. There was nothing more exhilarating than surrendering to him, being at his disposal. The silk was soft against her skin, luxurious chains, not tight enough to cause her discomfort, but not loose enough that she might free herself. He placed the crown back on her head. “My Good Queen Daenerys, do you wish to serve your king again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded slowly and her mouth watered, ready to taste him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then open your mouth for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both moaned as he brushed his cock, still slick with her juices, against her lips. She tugged against her restraints, but the fastening held. He tilted her chin up. “A good queen wears her crown properly,” he told her, raising an eyebrow. “If you don’t… there will be consequences.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fought to keep a straight face. “And just what will those consequences be, My King?” It was an impossible task but she welcomed defeat as Jon’s discipline was gilded with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you disgrace yourself by allowing the illustrious and priceless emblem of your station as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms fall to the floor, I will bind you to my bed and then nothing will save you from my attentions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands clasped together, she let her fingers surrounded his hard length, fondling his smooth skin. She thought he might have said more if he could have found the words but for her touch. Guiding his tip to her lips, she relished him as she would have some delectable treat, savoring the taste and admiring the texture. There were strangled sounds above her, the royal composure Jon had shown before the feast was gone, and though she was the one bound and at his service, in this moment, he was at her mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike during their clandestine adventure before the feast, here in their chambers there was no pressure of being caught, no need to rush, and she tested his response to each flick and swirl she made with her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods be good, little dragon,” Jon panted. “You do learn quickly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emboldened by his words, she pressed herself forward, taking him deeper until the heavy crown began to slip backward on her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stilled her movements, his solid cock resting between her lips, the unmistakable sound of an anguished groan above her, as she righted her balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resuming her work, she restricted her motion, focusing more on the roll of her tongue all around his head. A bit of drool slid down one corner of her mouth, as she filled the room with rude wet sounds like the slurping of soup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up at the source of her murmured pet names, she saw his eyes shut, disoriented from the pleasure she was providing. “Gods,” he moaned when he opened them again to find her watching. She closed her fingers around him then, tugging and stroking based on his sounds of satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, he caressed her cheek before cupping the back of her neck. The sudden movement caused the crown to slip further down and she squeaked with panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her apparent distress aroused him to his senses. “What’s this, little dragon? Disobeying me already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned in frustration, the reverberations of her expression setting him off again. It was hopeless, she admitted to herself, just as she had known from the beginning. Shrugging the crown off preemptively, it clashed against the floor, exposing her for the naughty queen they both knew her to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he had the chance to rebuke her, she swallowed him up, stroking and sucking until he was rendered defenseless. His hands were in her hair again, running through her tresses liberally, massaging her scalp, and then his breathing became erratic, and his mutterings nonsensical. She hallowed her cheeks to give him more of the pressure he liked, and it wasn’t long before he filled her mouth with his warm release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held him snuggly inside her mouth, unwilling to part with him even after his release had ended. He chuckled, his weakness leaving him, as he plucked her off of his cock, and admired her swollen lips. “Very good, sweetling.” Her chest swelled with pride, but then he raised an eyebrow. “For a lady perhaps or even a princess, but a queen knows how to wear a crown and when to obey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled coyly. “What will you do with me, My King?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seized her by the neck more viciously than she expected. “Exactly what I promised.” Her heart pounded, and she thought to herself how good it was to be his queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariel:<br/>Well the plot didn't move that much this chapter... it was originally going to have a lot of plot but it got too long. Hope you enjoyed the smutty filler ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Passion Rules Us All And We Obey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel:</p>
<p>Happy belated New Year! This chapter is a long one and we hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>A big thank you to Piehistory for the wonderful beta work and for being our go to person for canon lore :) and a thank you to Q for the lovely moodboard. </p>
<p>Chapter title is another Buffy quote (Spike, wise as ever)</p>
<p>Troll free discord link: https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p>
<p>Q: It’s a new year and a new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was growing late, and the candlelight Jon had been reading by was no longer necessary. He paged through the book of Old Nan’s tales his siblings had so thoughtfully gifted him, admiring the handwriting. Bran had written most of it he was sure, doubting Arya’s fortitude as it would have been a laborious task to record these wintry fables. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all seemed to be there, every curious and frightening tale he could recall from childhood. What would Dany make of them, he wondered. Would she roll her eyes, laugh or cringe with fear? Perhaps he would tease her by suggesting the reading material was too chaste for her liking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany was nestled under the covers, still under sleep’s heavy spell, and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. It was to be expected after yesterday’s exhausting events. She had given a magnificent performance at the coronation, and in their stolen private moments.  A perfect, radiant queen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small council meeting had been scheduled for much too early that morning, and when the time came to rise, he was unwilling to leave his blissful bed. It was rescheduled for the morrow, and if his lords were to grumble about it, at least it would not be to him, and in place of the council meeting, he’d arranged a diversion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He massaged the tension from his jaw, sore from overuse the night before, and it reminded him of their quarrel. Dacey Mormont’s presence had been a blunder he should have anticipated. It would have been an insult not to extend an invitation to a steadfast ally, but in hindsight, it would have gone better if he’d informed his bride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gods, he never should have given into such a dalliance. Jorelle was a fine girl, but had they not been in the middle of a war, he never would have given into her advances. Such a mess these things made, but living on the road, with death or victory hanging in the balance, honor was hard to maintain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany stirred beside him, silently stretching her limbs before her lavender eyes fluttered open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, little dragon,” he greeted her affectionately. “I thought you’d never wake.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a long day, My King,” she answered groggily. “And an even longer night.” She rested her head against his arm. “What are you reading?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gruesome tales from the north. Perhaps I’ll read one for you tonight,” he teased. “<em> Mad Axe </em> or <em> The Thing that came in the Nigh </em>t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled and nudged him friskily. “Are you trying to frighten me? You might find yourself disappointed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that right?” He set the book aside. “My little dragon is afraid of thunder and lightning but murderers and walking deadmen are not concerns of hers?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pursed her lips in a suppressed smile. “Thunderstorms are real; dead men do <em> not </em> walk, and here,” she pressed herself closer, and smiled dreamily. “I am well protected.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you are,” he replied, sifting his fingers through her long free hair. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She answered with a shy smile. “A little sore.” It didn’t surprise him. His own jaw stiff, though he’d never admit it. He’d pushed her through as many orgasms as she could take, tied down on his bed. Waiting for her to beg him to stop, he ended the game himself when he saw her eyes grow heavy as she fought to stay awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is fortunate then you’ll have the day to recover,” he rolled over and trapped her between his arms. “Before I’m able to ravage you again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled prettily and turned away while he kissed her neck. “Has my day of recovery ended so soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m only having a taste.” Each kiss led to the next, developing into occasional nips that led him lower, drawing him deeper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jon,” she spoke delicately. “Wait.” He stopped at once, and gave his attention. Her eyes were soft with hesitation. “I only have a few questions, and then I’d be happy to never speak of it again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve only to ask.” He’d known this conversation had been coming and he was eager to get on with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhaled slowly as though to brace herself. “Did you love her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither answer flattered him, but he’d only tell her the truth. “Jorelle is an honorable woman of the North and a brave warrior, but, no. I did not care for her more than I did any friend I made on the battlefield.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her features relaxed. “Did she love you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye.” Guilt stung him. It gave him no pleasure to know he’d hurt the girl. Dany pondered his response, and he wished he could read her mind while she chose her next question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The things you do with me… did you do them with her?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys, these aren’t things you want to know.” She said nothing, only eyed him expectantly. He sighed before giving in. “Some things yes, some things no.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” she said. Her expression closed up for a moment before an amethyst fire blossomed in her eyes. “But now you’re mine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Insolent, little dragon,” he scolded her playfully, his fingers prodding her ribs while she tried in vain to wriggle away. “Has being crowned queen made you forget yourself? Aye, I am yours, but first, <em> you are mine </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” she panted as he ceased his torture. “It must be nearly time for the small council meeting, we’ve slept too long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slept through it more like.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she sat up abruptly, “Is it not important with all of the visiting lords and ladies? Prince Oberyn? Shouldn’t we be there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ll manage without us for one day. I’ve a surprise for you, and we’re late already.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jon’s black destrier cantered beneath him as he rode out under the growing morning light with Dany, Robb and Lady Margaery. Ghost and Grey Wind loped along faithfully, eager for the promise of a hunt. Dany’s cheeks were pink with excitement, silver braids preventing her hair from hiding her lovely face; she seemed quite at ease on her dappled grey palfrey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must admit, My Queen,” he called to her. “You ride better than I expected.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why should you expect less?” she responded with feigned offense. “On Dragonstone I spent most of my time with the horses. Are you taking me hunting?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll find out if you can keep up.” Jon threw his horse into a gallop, the edge of the King’s Forrest appearing as they came over a hill. Dany’s delighted laughter had him wondering why he’d not taken her riding before. He did have a tendency to keep her abed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wagon sat near the forest’s edge, with a set of cages holding a variety of birds of prey, and a handler and pair of servants ready to wait on them. Dany had already dismounted by the time he reached her, standing close to Lady Margaery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to love hawking, Your Grace,” Margaery told her excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hawking? I’ve always wanted to try,” Dany said. “My brother was never interested in the sport. Well, any sport really.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Offering Dany his arm, Jon led her to a cage with a young red tailed hawk. “A gift for you,” he told her. “I thought she might suit you. Birds are a little like dragons afterall, though not quite as dangerous.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s beautiful,” Dany murmured, peering through the cage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handler brought Dany an oversized leather glove, and fitted the fine red bird with a hood before bringing her to perch on her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany beamed at the hawk, petting her soft crimson feathers. “I’ll call her Meleys,” she said, “my red queen. Will I be able to hunt with her today?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Jon replied, pleased at her eagerness. “She has to bond with you first, just like with the dragons. No one can do that for you, but I’ll help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re thinking we can train the dragons this way?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned at her, temporarily forgetting they weren’t alone. “Exactly, My Queen.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery and Robb busied themselves with their own birds, a blue-grey peregrine for the Rose of Highgarden and a white gyrfalcon for the Lord of Winterfell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to cast off that peregrine of yours, Your Grace?” Robb asked, barely masking his impatience. Jon bristled at the sound of his brother addressing him so formally.  “The wolves are restless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve asked you not to call me that, <em> My Lord </em>,” Jon said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Queen,” Robb said, looking to Dany. “I’ve never seen him like this, falling all over himself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon shook his head “You’re one to talk.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb went on undeterred. “Before you, he’d barely spoken to a lady who’s name wasn’t Stark. He’s like a new man. They won’t recognize him in Winterfell when he brings you for a visit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon might be more annoyed with his brother's impertinence if Dany hadn’t looked so pleased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope that may happen one day soon, My Lord,” Dany said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon freed his blacked wing peregrine from his cage himself, it’s yellow talons seeking purchase against his glove. Dany trailed her fingers through its dark wings for luck, before he cast the bird off with a wave of his arm. The bird flew above the trees, higher than he’d flown before, unless it was his imagination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery and Robb loosed their birds, and they flew swiftly into the cover. Ghost and Grey Wind took this as their cue, their hulking forms slinking into the thick trees to wake up the dormant forest creatures hidden within. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if they don’t come back?” Dany asked, her hawk still perched peacefully on her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s part of the fun,” Robb answered. “You never really know what might happen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They peered through the trees for a time, watching for movement before Dany and Margaery planted themselves on a blanket laid out on the sloping hill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been putting off the hunt,” Robb said to Jon when the girls were out of earshot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon narrowed his eyes at his brother who’d been pestering him for weeks now to set a date for a royal hunt. “I told you, I’ve been busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Robb replied. “So I’ve heard.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon ignored his insinuation. “I’m sorry, brother, if my running the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and overseeing a royal wedding <em> and </em> coronation has overshadowed your desire for frivolity.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re fooling yourself, Jon. You’re late to most everything, you’re skipping small council meetings now, and when’s the last time you trained?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon groaned in response. Gods, he had been slipping. Married life was proving far more distracting than he’d anticipated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you happy, brother, truly,” Robb continued, “and I understand, you don’t want to leave your pretty new wife. So why not bring her? Then her lady in waiting can go as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea of bringing her with was tempting, and then he wouldn’t have to leave Ghost behind. The direwolf needed to be out in the wild. “It’s a bit harsh for a queen, is it not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put her in a fancy tent and surround her with an army of servants,” Robb offered before leaving Jon with his thoughts, and joining the girls on the hill. “Queen Daenerys,” Robb said with a polite bow. “Have you ever experienced the pleasure of a royal hunt?” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Dany had to work harder to keep up with Jon’s strides as they walked through the corridors, arm in arm, daylight streaming in through the windows across the floor. She was out of breath from the punishing climb up the twisting stairs, but Jon was unaffected, all of his attention focused on reaching the Great Hall where the small council was to convene that morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had had every intention of arriving in a timely manner, but found themselves, as they had so often lately, falling behind. Rising had been difficult, and there was a slight pounding in her head from too much Arbor Gold the night before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrapped up in each other before the fire, cups filled to the brim, they’d had to replace the candles before they’d had enough of reading Old Nan’s tales. Dany wasn’t sure whether she was more excited or frightened to visit the northern kingdom after hearing stories of ice dragons, rat cooks, and winters that lasted generations, but she was enamored with the glimpse into his past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the last fable was read, and their cups were drained of every last delectable drop, they clambered under the fine covers, bodies twisting in the silk sheets until the second set of candles had burned out. Her mind had been flooded with the deep timber of his voice, and the smell of sun on his skin, their responsibilities fading away whenever they were alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d roused her with a sharp smack on her bottom, indecent and enticing, it was disappointing to learn it was time to ready themselves for the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, little dragon,” he’d coaxed her, “today I’ll name Ser Davos my Hand and then we’ll have more occasions to sleep in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The poor man,” she mused sleepily, sitting up beside him and stretching her arms languidly above her head, “but I would like that very much, <em> King Jaehaerys </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He caught her wrist abruptly and swept it up to his lips, and she hummed as those lips moved down the length of her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Other’s take me,” he groaned, a pained look on his face as he tore himself away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a strange expression,” she remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he said, climbing out of bed, “the sooner we leave, the sooner we can return.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rounding a corner, they were almost there, and wings fluttered in her belly as she contemplated teasing her husband further. The matters they were to discuss in the small council were serious, she ought to behave and set aside childish games, but she simply found it too tempting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These constant meetings must be so tiresome, My King,” she said sympathetically, “however do you manage?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are worse fates a man can be charged with, little dragon,” he told her, keeping his pace, “It is my duty, just as it is yours now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, My King,” letting the words drip leisurely from her lips like honey, “and I shall always do my duty.” He eyed her dubiously as she continued. “It helps to have things to look forward to, I suppose, and in case his grace needs something to look forward to…,” mindful of the guards behind her, she slipped into Valyrian, “<em> when we return to our apartments, you’ll find there’s little beneath this dress that will stand in your way </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her and she could not tell whether he was pleased or disgruntled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed forward in the tongue only they could understand. “<em> That is, I’ve laid bare my affection for you.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon looked straight ahead as the doors of the hall were opened for them. “My good and virtuous queen,” he said, “I see now I’ve been a terrible influence on you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lords were already assembled, seated at a long table near the ghastly and ruinous iron throne. Twisting dark metal, menacing and imposing, promising pain and death to all who oppose the one who sits there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lords Tyrion, Varys, Baelish and Ser Davos rose to their feet as they entered, offering low bows. Ser Barristan was absent, presumably still in Essos attempting to locate her brother, a fact she tried not to think on. Jon waited for Dany to sit before taking his own seat at the head of the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a curt nod, Jon began the meeting directly. “My lords, to begin with, I am appointing Ser Davos Seaworth as Hand of the King. From this day forward, he will act on my behalf, and you may refer to him any issues you would bring to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You honor me, Your Grace,” the knight responded with a humble bow of his head. This wasn’t a surprise to the old smuggler of course, Jon having informed him of his decision earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a good and honorable man, Ser Davos,” Jon said, “I know you will serve me well, and assist me in bringing justice and prosperity to the realm.” He looked around the table. “Now, my lords, what news do you have for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Varys spoke first, his hands folded together on the table. “The smallfolk were quite impressed with his grace and of course, with beautiful Queen Daenerys. The crowd was awestruck by the dragons as well and the people sing your praises. They believe you will protect them and bring them a summer that never ends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Jon answered, “they will be sorely disappointed on that point, but keep us apprised of the temperament of the smallfolk. I do not intend to suffer riots if it can be helped. Another thing, My Lord, have your little birds find out what Balon Greyjoy is up to. My northern lords tell me pillaging has increased from the Iron Islands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Your Grace,” Lord Varys said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With the coronation behind us,” Jon directed the discussion, “forging an alliance with Dorne should be our top priority. I’ve heard Prince Oberyn has extended his stay in King’s Landing?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He and his paramour are enjoying the city's offerings,” Lord Tyrion answered, “particularly its brothels.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good,” Jon said, “Ser Davos, arrange an audience between Oberyn and I before the end of the week, and for the Queen as well. He’s promised to teach my wife the game of cyvasse,” Jon graced Dany with a quiet smile, “and she’s far more charming than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can arrange for increased protection for the queen during such a visit,” Lord Tyrion offered. “Dornish men aren’t known for their morality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary, My Lord,” Dany told him, “I’m constantly in the company of wolves. One of them is bound to tear out the throat of any man who would be foolish enough to harm me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you have it,” Jon stated with an air of appreciation. “Lord Baelish, I will have a boar hunt in the king’s forest within a fortnight, Her Grace will be attending as well. Make the necessary arrangements and as always, avoid unnecessary expenditures.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Baelish bowed his head respectfully. “I shall endeavor to make the arrangements as safe and comfortable as possible for the queen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have my gratitude then, Lord Baelish,” Dany told him, “I do so love adventure but I am only a woman after all, and I hear the wood is teeming with ravenous beasts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, my lords,” Jon said, “That will be all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the last of them had filed out of the great hall, their steps echoing in the cavernous room, Jon gave her a knowing look. “Is it ravenous beasts you fear?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, My King. No beast is so avaricious as you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right about that, little dragon, there’s nothing in this kingdom you should fear more than me.” Taking her hand, he compelled her to stand, and no sooner than she was on her feet than he hoisted her up onto the table. “My unbiddable wife,” he said, his mouth taking hers impatiently, “spread your legs and show me your sins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Possessive roughened fingers were sliding under the fabric of her gown when she tore her mouth away. “Jon, it’s too open here. Someone could walk in.” Her heart was jumping inside her chest, eyes fixed on the great iron doors across the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts scattered as he took hold of her chin. “Are you giving orders to your king?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, as all humor had left his inky eyes. She trembled and shook her head <em> no </em> though she couldn’t deny a part of her longed to pay a penance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t think so,” he said, softening slightly, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw. “But you’re right, this is not a seat befitting the queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” Briskly she was lifted by her waist and set upon her feet, and without wasting a moment, he led her toward the towering throne. Beams of sunlight showered the monstrosity from behind, giving it an air of celestial power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve not been acquainted with our ancestral seat yet,” he said with a wolfish grin. “Mind your steps, little dragon, those blades are real and time has done little to dull them.” Knowing better than to question him, she made herself small, shrinking away from the murderess blades as she ascended. Shadowing her steps, he kept close until she reached the top, and they both stilled. She cast a glance over her shoulder, unsure what he meant for her to do. They were both Targaryens, but by law, he was the king and she only his consort. “Go on, sweetling, I’m not in a patient mood.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The throne was cold and hard beneath her, and Jon’s heated gaze had her fidgeting. “There,” he said huskily, “it suits you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From her new vantage point, the room was cavernous. So often used, any sort of person might walk in, and see Jon performing whatever licentious act he had planned. “Jon, it’s quite uncomfortable here. Perhaps we could return to our chambers?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush, little dragon,” he said sternly, pushing the hem of her gown over her knees. “I shall make you comfortable.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She startled when he wrenched her knees apart, fretful of the sword points that seemed to be closing in on them. The urge to protest rose up in her throat, and died on her tongue as he disappeared beneath her skirts. Together they were defiling this sacred symbol of power, and her eyes were pinned on the great doors. What if a guard allowed a messenger through or a maid? One of their mothers even? They couldn’t be seen this way, it had to stop. His name was forming on her slips, but instead of issuing an urgent request, a long whining moan echoed all around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body was on fire with humiliation. She’d made peace that her bedchamber would never be thoroughly private but this was something different entirely. Just as she started to object again, he fell into a rather pleasing rhythm that lulled her into complacency. Her body relaxed, head rolling onto a shoulder, and then instantly tensed again as she saw how close her head was to a threatening blade. “Jon,” she pleaded, “this isn’t right. Let’s return to our chambers.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned with irritation making her regret her words. “Giving me orders again, little dragon? I see we need to work on your obedience.” His beard glistened in the sunlight as he rose to his feet. “Come here,” he said gruffly, carefully helping her rise. Her legs felt like jelly, and he held her close to his person as he maneuvered to take his rightful seat, placing her hands on his shoulders as he sat. “Climb up, love,” he coaxed her, and her heart thudded heavily. Had she heard him right? He had so many pet names for her: little dragon, sweetling, little queen, but never <em> love </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world outside the great hall faded into obscurity. She’d no more concern for the guards outside the door nor the innocent passersby or nefarious lurkers. What were they to her? She’d never been anyone’s <em> love </em> before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straddling his thighs, he freed himself from his trousers just in time for her to sink down upon him. His eyes were dark and unfocused as he supported her by her backside. He kissed her fervidly, an emotion behind it so powerful, tears formed in her eyes. Movement limited, she rocked her hips while he remained nestled deep inside of her, and the more she rocked the more passionate his mouth became, leaving her lips behind to devour her neck and the tops of her breasts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath grew labored, stymied by gasps and nonsensical murmurs, and before she had a chance to lose her nerve she whispered a declaration into his ear, “I love you, Jon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowed his movements and cradled her face in his hands. The sides of his eyes crinkled as he grinned at her but she could see they’d grown glassy. She thought he might speak, but he kissed her again, having lost none of his passion. After a time, he pulled away and left a final peck on her forehead. “You were right, little dragon, we best finish this in our chambers.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rested her head tenderly against his forehead. “Now that you’ve made me more comfortable, I don’t want to leave.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll be back, my little queen. You can sit right here with me on the morrow and help me greet petitioners.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was news to her, but she found herself delighted by the prospect. “If my king commands,” she replied coyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, but for now, I must teach you a lesson about purposefully enticing and distracting your sovereign.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Not now,” Jon grumbled with irritation at the knock at the door. Dany stirred in his arms, and he pulled her closer to his chest. He’d grown used to her warmth, and wasn’t ready to let her go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” she asked groggily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s still early, go back to sleep, little dragon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve sent the servants away at least three times by now,” she added with a yawn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sat up like a bolt, eyes blinking in the bright light of late morning. “Seven hells,” he muttered, climbing out of bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The petitioners!” Dany exclaimed, throwing her feet over the side of the bed. “We’ve overslept!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry yourself, love,” Jon assured her, that word slipping out again. “You stay here, I’ll have breakfast brought up for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asked. Holding court was indisputably one of Jon’s least favorite royal tasks, but he’d almost been looking forward to it at the prospect of Dany being by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get back into bed before I change my mind,” he said, swatting her backside playfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, My King,” she purred, nestling back into their bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea of sending his newly appointed Hand in his stead so he could crawl back into bed with his gorgeous queen crossed his mind, but he quickly banished it. He must do better than King Robert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dressed briskly, often finding it more efficient than calling for a servant, enjoying the way he felt Dany’s eyes upon him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry back, My King,” she told him with a sleepy smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, my duties will keep me away until evening, but we can still work on your misbehavior while I’m away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Dany asked, propping herself up on her arms. “I believe evidence of my contrition is still plain on my backside,” she said, tossing her covers aside to reveal her nakedness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light bruising had begun to appear on her plump arse, filling him with both pride and guilt. Unable to help himself, his fingers ghosted over her flesh. “You’re not to wear small clothes today. If you disobey me, I’ll have them removed from your chambers completely.” Her mouth fell open in surprise and he went on before she could protest. “Oh, and another thing, you are not allowed to touch yourself without my <em> express </em> permission. Defy me and I shall show you no mercy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not fair,” she fumed defiantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t keep the smirk from pulling at his lips. “Who says it has to be fair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon chuckled to himself as climbed down the steps, making his way to the great hall once again. His thoughts were on Dany, her own scheme turned around on her, having to explain to her maids her decision to forego her small clothes. Knowledge that she was not allowed to touch herself likely increasing her need. Becoming aware of his own arousal, he began to wonder which of them would suffer more from this punishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprised to find his mother waiting for him outside the king’s entrance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re late, and you look a mess,” she commented, straightening his collar. “You’re flushed, are you well? You’re never late.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel fine, mother. It won’t happen again.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The godswood was alive with color and movement as Dany and her ladies were entertained by both dragons and wolves. Lady sat close to Sansa who had her on a short leash, while Ghost lay in the shade near enough to Dany to intervene should it ever be necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany had procured a leather glove like those they had used with the hawks and had Stormfyre eating raw meat from her hand. The falcon handler had given her stuffed toys in the likeness of rabbits and she had been teaching Stormfyre and Rhaegal to retrieve them for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s very clever, Your Grace,” Sansa said, “just imagine, hawking with dragons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems a bit unfair,” Lady Margaery teased, “my peregrine will come back with a duck and yours with a cow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany laughed at the thought. “I’ll not use them for such a sport. I only mean to find ways to train them.” She paused and looked between her two ladies. “Perhaps you’ll both help me with them- when we join the king’s party for the hunt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s marvelous, Your Grace!” Margaery chirped, in an uncharacteristically giddy way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa’s eyes lit up for a moment and then dulled. “My mother says hunts are not safe for ladies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany squeezed Sansa’s hand. “We’ll st6ay out of harm’s way, of course, but still, it should be exciting all the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed, sweet girl,” Margaery said comfortingly, “the men will handle the boar.” Lady Margaery leaned close and whispered into Dany’s ear, “and when they’re done with the boar, surely we’ll be next. Nothing gets a man’s blood pumping more than battle or a good hunt.” Margaery’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Dany had no heart to admonish her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His Grace must be nearly finished holding court for the day,” Dany observed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps, Your Grace,” Margaery said. “I was told there were many petitioners today.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Retrieving a sealed scroll from a pocket in her gown, she handed it to a nearby serving girl. “Bring this to the king,” she bid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missing your husband?” Margaery teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. “I only wish to send him comfort during his tedious day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jon shifted in his seat, cursing his long dead family members for creating such a tortuous throne. He’d lost count of the subjects he’d strained to hear from his lofty seat since early that morning. Shopkeepers feuding with one another, complaints of lieges abusing their vassals, and reports of a bad harvest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ser Davos and his mother stood at the base of the throne beside the kingsguard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many more for the day, Ser Davos?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another thirty or so, Your Grace,” his Hand said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sighed. “Send the next one in. Let us get on with it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whitecloak entered from the hall and passed a scroll to Ser Davos who examined the seal. “It’s from the queen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unwilling to wait for the old smuggler to climb the steps, Jon descended and broke the seal at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled to see she had written to him in Valyrian: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> My King, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I am lonely today without your company. I humbly beseech you to grant me clemency to satisfy my longing.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Written by the hand of your dutiful wife, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Daenerys  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snickering to himself, he became aware of his mother’s eyes upon him, and he cleared his throat. “A quill and parchment, Ser Davos.” He could almost hear her irritated little huff as he wrote out his response. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clouds speckled the bright blue sky as she climbed down from her dappled grey mare, hair windswept and pulled back in a long braid. “We’ll take lunch here,” she told her party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Margaery dismounted and joined her looking out over the sea from their place on the hill. They’d gone out riding and would take their midday meal under the sun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany settled on a blanket laid out for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Margaery, I’ve been thinking about Good Queen Alysanne and her women’s councils. She was able to help women all over the realm by bringing news of their plights back to King Jaehaerys.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean to hold your own women’s councils?” Margaery asked with an air of enthusiasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. With her help, laws were passed to protect widows and brides on their wedding nights… I know there’s more good I could do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s brilliant, Your Grace,” Lady Margaery told her sincerely, “and when women’s lives get easier, so do their children’s.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you think so because I can think of no one better to have by my side when I begin.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery gave Dany a true grin, but their moment was interrupted by a rider approaching the guards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A message from the king, Your Grace,” a guard told her, handing her a scroll. Warmth bloomed in her chest as she broke the wax seal with the dragon crest and admired the Valyrian words written in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> My little dragon, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It is clear to me you have not yet seen the error of your ways as you continue in your attempts to tempt and divert your husband from his obligations. I must decline your request and suggest you find comfort in more worthy endeavors.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your King  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany struggled to suppress her smile, but retrieved another scroll from her gown and handed it to the guard. “See this gets to the king.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Margaery narrowed her eyes at Dany. “Another letter, Your Grace?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Dany responded innocently. “He wishes to be kept informed of my affairs.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a wonder he gets anything done,” Margaery added, a corner of her mouth lifting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is a diligent man, My Lady,” Dany said. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A servant handed Jon a towel to wipe sweat from his brow. Ser Arys Oakheart removed his helm, panting. Jon had managed to best him on their third go, and he was grateful for the challenge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well done, My King,” Ser Oakheart offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon clapped him on the back. “With an opponent like you, I will not be able to neglect my swordplay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace,” a messenger approached him, “a message from the queen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon grinned as he broke the seal and unrolled the letter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> My King, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The day has grown long and I, weary. I have thought long and hard on my transgressions, and I have learned the error of my ways. No more will I try to tempt my kingly husband with salacious thoughts. No more will I entice him to forsake his duties to satisfy my wanton desires.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I beseech you to grant me mercy.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your good queen, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Daenerys  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled to himself before calling for ink and parchment. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dany could feel the steam coming from her bath as servants came back and forth with buckets and pitchers of boiling water to fill it. Missandei had helped her undress out of her riding clothes and she waited patiently for the basin to be filled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d had a book brought from the library with accounts from Queen Alysanne’s women’s councils, and was eager to begin her research. Perhaps she could bring lasting positive changes for the women of the Seven Kingdoms just as the good queen had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missandei answered a knock at the door and Dany was not surprised when she returned with another scroll from the king. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> My dearest queen, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It is plain now that you’ve learned nothing, but fear not, as your husband it is my responsibility to address your behavior. We both know I am meticulous about my responsibilities.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As to your request, my answer continues to be no. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your King.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany felt her body flush as she rolled the scroll back up. Chalice of plum wine in hand, she took a seat at her writing desk, and committed herself to one final letter for the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> My Wolf, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What have I done to deserve such cruelty? This long day I have been consumed by thoughts of you, aching for your presence, and in return for my devotion, you have neglected your good queen, and ignored her needs.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I only hope evening will fall fast and put an end to my sufferings.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She who is and always will be, your little dragon. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The candles on Jon’s desk were halfway burned down, the sun still reigning over the early evening sky outside his window. Ser Davos stood by his side, and he found the old smuggler’s presence far less imposing than his mother’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An endless sea of papers lay in front of him, waiting for his review and signature, and he struggled to keep his focus. Dropping his quill, he rubbed his temples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have never had this much difficulty concentrating before,” he lamented to his Hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ser Davos nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. “Young love is exhausting, My King.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon shot him a look of warning, and was about to return to his work when there was a tap at the door. Ser Davos answered and retrieved the note from the messenger. He didn’t need to tell Jon who it was from, he knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He collapsed into his chair as he read its contents.<em> Gods, she’s trying to drive me mad. </em> Jon tucked the scroll into his person and blew out a breath, deciding to confide in his Hand. “I have been walking around like a besotted fool who doesn’t know which way is up. I need to regain my senses while most of the lords of the realm are still here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems to me that you need to separate your royal duties from your familial ones.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon let Ser Davos’s words sink in. “I’ll start fresh tomorrow,” he said, looking toward the slowly setting sun, “Have the queen brought to me on your way out.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The maids were drying Dany’s hair with fire warmed towels when the messenger arrived at the door. She’d expected to receive another letter, but instead was informed her presence was requested by the king. <em> Request </em> was a polite word to use, implying she was free to decline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her wet silver tresses were cool against her neck as she strolled casually through the royal apartments in a flowing red gown she was quickly dressed in. Had she been called to the king’s solar unexpectedly two moons ago, she would have been trembling with agitation, but instead she held her head up high, hands clasped above her navel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his densely scheduled day of lords and duties and training she had not expected they’d see each other until the evening meal, and she was curious to find what sort of mood her messages had left him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her sex was naked beneath her gown, just as he had commanded that morning. During the day, it had not been as bothersome as he may have imagined it would be, but her body was growing more aware of the vulnerability the nearer she drew to his study. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was seated behind his desk when she entered, dressed in a rich black tunic, and bent over a mess of parchment. Her confidence began to waver when he didn’t acknowledge her presence, engrossed in whatever he was writing and she began to smooth out the sleeves of her gown, her shoulders tensing slightly as the heavy iron door thudded closed behind her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are, little dragon,” he said with a smug smile, dropping his quill into the bottle of ink. Dany fussed with her skirts as he rose from his seat, coming to stand inches in front of her. His fingers trailed through her damp silver locks. “And it appears you’ve recently bathed for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany struggled to hold his intense gaze. “I was just finishing when-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you were interrupted?” he finished her sentence, his grey eyes sparkling, “that’s an irritation I’m familiar with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow haughtily. “I’d never have guessed my letters were an irritation by your<em> eager </em> responses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled quietly while his hands encircled her waist and drew her in. “What am I to do with you? Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to focus today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only meant to obey you, My King, by securing your <em> express </em>permission.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, little dragon,” he sighed, his rough fingers slipping behind her neck. “I love our little games, but I’ve a kingdom to run.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany studied the tips of her slippers with feigned contrition. “I was wrong,” she said before looking up at him under the curl of her lashes, “I have behaved poorly, and I deserve whatever punishment you think is best.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon inhaled sharply. “Sit on the edge of my desk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s heart began to pound as it always did whenever Jon gave her an order, her mind scrambling to determine where it might lead. She struggled uselessly to pull herself up into a seated position on the cool surface of his desk, thwarted by the layers of her gown, but Jon appeared by her side falcon-swift. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me help you,” he said. No sooner had her backside found purchase on the smooth dark oak than Jon was rolling up her skirts, not stopping until she was exposed up to her waist. Heat broke across her cheeks when he lifted her legs, compelling her into an obscene squat, her womanhood completely exposed to the evening air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t move,” he instructed, before taking a step back to admire her exposed sex. Her eyes flitted to the door. If anyone were to walk in, they’d see their queen on display like one of Lord Baelish’s whores. “Alright, little dragon,” Jon said, “I grant you permission.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s body flushed. “Permission?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon’s eyebrows rose up his forehead. “For what you’ve been asking for all day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stunned, she gaped at him for several seconds before speaking, “What if a servant walks in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or a guard?” Jon said dismissively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany was sure she’d never been more mortified. “Jon… I can’t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is what you wanted, is it not? You thought it important enough to interrupt me. Did you believe there’d be no consequence?” She beseeched him with her eyes. Of all the things they’d done together, she’d never been more vulnerable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon’s eyes softened momentarily. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said, kissing her forehead. ”Here, I’ll help you,” he added, taking her hand and sliding her pointer and index fingers into the wet heat of his mouth. “Show me what you do when you’re alone.” Dragging a chair across the room, he took a seat and waited patiently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body was still on fire with embarrassment, but it struck her that Jon was scarcely able to contain himself, like a child waiting to open a name day present. Burning shame was soon soothed by a growing awareness of the power she was wielding over him, invading his waking thoughts, diverting his attention. “I have your permission, My King?” she asked slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye,” Jon replied, resting his elbows on his thighs, “you have it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile spread across her lips before she toed off her slippers, letting them fall to the floor as she lay back against his desk. A stack of parchment served as her pillow while her knees pointed at the ceiling. She could no longer see his face from where she lay, but she could feel his penetrating stare while her own fingers began to tease the soft flesh of her inner thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought she heard a soft groan as she let her hands explore the fine hair over her mound, already damp and hypersensitive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, little dragon,” he said thickly.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s body was alight with arousal, the tips of her fingers growing wet. The depravity was thrilling, but what she lusted after most was this newfound ability to fully enthrall the most powerful man in all of the Seven Kingdoms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Need piqued, she used the fingers Jon had blessed with his greedy mouth to rub her swollen bundle of nerves. Starting slow, she no longer knew who she was teasing more as her body succumbed to shivers and sighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods be good,” she heard him mutter, sounding farther and farther away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene around her began to fade as she became lost in the sensations of her own making; the cold hard desk and her enraptured audience were forgotten, as she slipped two fingers inside her warm flesh. Tantalizing strokes in a near perfect rhythm had a long drawn out moan escaping her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Others take me,” he lamented in a huff, his harried steps closing in on her. His lips left a trail of warm kisses starting at her ankle and ending high on her thigh. “Gods you’re gorgeous,” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whimpered in frustration as her hand was rudely plucked from its sensual task. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of him bringing her fingers to his lips before he cleaned them of her juices. When their eyes met, her breath caught in her throat to see his pupils blown so wide they were almost black. He held her gaze as he kissed her fingertips and then filled her back up with his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop, little dragon,” he said, strength returning to his voice as he pumped his fingers. Caressing her nub again, she was terribly close to her peak, a low and despairing moan breaking from her throat as her body spasmed through waves of delight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left a kiss between her legs that made her shudder. “That was the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, voice low and gravelly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany giggled softly, closing her eyes and waiting for her thudding heart to calm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Jon said avidly, pulling her into a seated position before lifting her into his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, my slippers.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To hell with your slippers,” he said, crossing the room, and taking the most direct path to their bed chamber, “and tomorrow I’m lifting your punishment. It was more painful for me anyway.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dany broke her fast in her apartments with Margaery and Sansa, olive bread warm from the oven that reminded her of Braavos and nettle tea. She’d risen promptly that morning, finding Jon had already gone, early even for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are our plans for the day?” Sansa asked cheerily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must spend time with Stormfyre and Rhaegal,” Dany began, “and I’d like to practice more with my hawk, I want to be ready when we join the hunt. And after that, I’d like to begin planning for my first women’s council.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you spoken with the king about it yet?” Margaery asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Dany admitted, “but I’m sure he’ll be agreeable to it. And tomorrow we’ll be entertaining Prince Oberyn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes, cyvasse with the Dornishman.” Margaery said unenthusiastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know your family has no love for the Martells, but this will be my first chance to prove myself to Jon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, and Margaery rose to answer it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ser Arys Oakheart’s imposing frame filled the doorway, his armor adorned with white-enameled scales, and a golden leaf pinned to his white silk cloak. “My Queen,” he said with a reverent bow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany rose, rattled by the sudden intrusion of the kingsguard. “Ser, what brings you here? Has something happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Your Grace,” he replied, “I am here to escort you to the Maidenvault.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s mouth fell open and her heart began to pound, as she and her ladies exchanged startled expressions. Regaining her composure, she asked, “where is the king?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The king is unavailable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was suddenly faint, her head a swirl of confusion. Her eyes darted to where Ghost lay on the floor, looking innocent and unaffected, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. It wouldn’t do to protest and cause an uproar. “Very well,” she consented begrudgingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery and Sansa stayed beside her as they marched up the serpentine steps, past the Royal Sept and to the long slate roofed building known as the Maidenvault. She held her high, avoiding making eye contact with anyone they crossed paths with. Her ability to remain poised hanging by a thread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sinister stories she’d heard of the Maidenvault, of King Baelor imprisoning his sisters there, and their own desperate attempts at escape. Her chest was a tangle of knots. Was this real? Had she misjudged everything? Dany observed her ladies in waiting with suspicion. Did they know what the king had planned? Her stomach turned like a storm at sea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa’s fretful doe eyes left Dany feeling doubtful she’d had anything to do with it, while Margaery smiled cheerfully at passerby and made polite conversation with Dany about the weather until they reached the long, one room building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The expansive chamber was richly decorated with luxurious crimson colored silken sofas and armchairs, ambient torches and candlelight giving a warm citron glow to the windowless room. A bard sat in one corner plucking the strings of a harp and filling the hall with soft music. It might have been relaxing were it not a gilded cage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery took her arm gently, “Look, Your Grace,” encouraging her to cross the threshold, “cyvasse.” The marble board and pieces were set out at a table for two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even know how to play yet,” Dany said through gritted teeth, taking Margaery’s hand urgently, “tell me, My Lady, what is going on?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery met her eyes, her courtly mask breaking briefly, “I don’t know, Your Grace, but I find that in uncertain situations, it’s best to remain calm.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ser Arys,” Dany spoke pointedly to the kingsguard, “I wish to send a message to the king.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, My Queen,” the young knight responded somberly, “but the king has ordered that he not be disturbed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s nose stung as the tears she had been fighting filled her eyes. Scanning the room suddenly, she found no trace of the great white direwolf who’d been her near constant companion. “Ghost isn’t here,” she whispered frantically to her ladies, “he must truly be angry with me if Ghost isn’t here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s not true, Your Grace,” Margaery said, putting her hand on Dany’s shoulder, “is there any reason you can think of that may have happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany wiped her eyes quickly and took a breath. “He said I was distracting him yesterday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With the letters you exchanged?” Dany nodded and Margaery’s easy smile returned to her face. “Then that’s all, Your Grace. The king needs to concentrate with so many important members of the realm still gathered here after your coronation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany scowled and shook her head. “Then he could have simply told me so instead of locking me in here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar screech scattered her thoughts, and she saw Stormfyre and Rhaegal in their cages across the room. Leaving her ladies, she rushed to meet them. <em> A cage within a cage </em>, she thought, as she released them. They clambered to her, comforting her with their fervid nuzzles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery and Sansa appeared by her side again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure this is some kind of misunderstanding,” Sansa said, seeming to try to calm herself as much as Dany, “he will not leave us in here long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger swelled inside her again, and fresh tears threatened to spill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as you think, Your Grace,” Margaery said kindly, “the king is a man after all, and sometimes men act without thinking. He undoubtedly wants you to be comfortable, and happy,” she said, her eyes flitting around the opulent room. “Men are simple, especially when we’re assured of their affection. They want their wives to be happy, eager to see them at the end of a long day. They look to us for comfort and ease. If he were to make you <em> unhappy </em>, well, he might not find himself as comfortable, and then, perhaps, we won’t find ourselves in here again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany sighed in defeat. Jon’s move had wounded her in ways she wasn’t ready to think on, and she resigned herself to make the most of the situation for the time being. “Lady Sansa,” she said, “have a servant bring us books from the library on Good Queen Alysanne, if you would.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jon took a bitter taste of dark beer, his shoulders beginning to relax as he sat alone before their supper table. The day had been overfull and exhausting, but he’d finally been productive and focused. Things were settling in the kingdoms, old grudges between houses being put to rest for the time being at least, and a lasting peace seemed on the horizon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been disturbed by reports from his northern lords about Balon Greyjoy’s pillaging along their coast, and Jon hoped the iron islander would not be fool enough to try a second rebellion. If he were, however, Jon would address it expediently and without mercy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys would become acquainted with Prince Oberyn on the morrow and Jon was sure his lovely queen would enchant him and help ease the ongoing tensions with Dorne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Daenerys. </em> He’d managed to successfully keep her off his mind through the day. It wasn’t easy but it helped to have Ghost occupied elsewhere so that Jon wasn’t catching hints of her scent or mood throughout the day. It was strange at first to leave her without the direwolf’s protection, but his kingsguard was more than capable of protecting the queen, especially with her securely kept in the Maidenvault. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her absence was starting to weigh on him. Any moment she would be walking through the door, and he couldn’t wait to see her reaction to his latest move in their little game. A feeling of doubt had dogged him throughout the day, but he’d done his best to push it away. Now, it was back, and he drank more deeply from his cup as he watched the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rose to his feet the moment she stepped through the threshold. Lovely as ever, silver hair curling about her shoulders, a lavender gown complimenting her petite frame. “Good evening, little dragon,” he greeted her warmly, “the day was certainly quiet without you.” A coldness in her violet eyes reflected back at him and gave him pause. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it please you, Your Grace,” She said flatly, with a perfunctory courtesy before taking her seat across from him. It was becoming clear that he had miscalculated, and he was a loss for how to proceed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Servants brought out plates of honey duck and orange snap peppers while they sat in silence. He’d requested a dish from Pentos be served in hopes it would be to her liking, but she looked at her plate with abysmal interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon cleared his throat, and directed the servants, “leave us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were alone, he searched her face for answers, while she kept her eyes trained on the flickering flame of a nearby candle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I went too far today, but I had no intention-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s eyes pinned him then, the intensity of her stare taking him aback. “I have <em> never </em> been so humiliated,” she told him forcefully. He gaped at her like a green boy, unsure of what to say. “You actually <em> held </em>me there like some nightmare king from the past!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little dragon, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not call me that!” It was the first time he’d ever heard her shout, but it was the red rims around her eyes that made him feel ashamed. He reached across the table for her hand, but she pulled away indignantly before he could touch her. “I’m so stupid,” she lamented, pushing her untouched plate away, “I actually believed the things you told me. I believed you when you said you’d never hurt me, but I am just a <em> conquest </em> to you! You needed my blood and my dragons, and everything else has been a <em> game </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon ran his fingers through his hair. What in seven hells had he done? “Dany- <em> Daenerys. </em> .. <em> please </em>, you know that’s not true.” He hated himself for the wet trails of tears that marred her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gave you more than my body, I gave you my <em> heart </em>…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dany, alright? I didn’t know this would upset you so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you should have asked!” she cried, rising to her feet. “You’ve always asked! Is this what you want, little dragon? Is this what you need?” His breath was growing erratic as her words ripped at his heart like vicious talons. “All I’ve tried to do since I came here is please you and be the dignified queen our kingdom and our family need me to be, and you’ve ruined that in the space of an afternoon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Climbing to his feet, he rounded the table to stand before her. “What in seven hells are you talking about?” he asked tempestuously, his own voice rising now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She growled in frustration, turning her back on him to march halfway across the room before turning on her heel to face him again. “The entire kingdom will know that King Jaehaerys had to lock his wife away in the Maidenvault! What conclusions do you think they’ll draw from that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d not considered any of that. All he needed was one <em> bloody </em>day of peace. “Dany, I didn’t… I don’t know what else I can say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression was stone. “I wish to sleep in my own chambers tonight.” She cast a glare at Ghost who watched silently from his place beside the hearth. “<em> Alone </em>. Without your wolf.” Jon’s chest felt like lead and his head stuffed with wool. “You are my king,” she continued, “and I will do as you command, but I desire to be alone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish, Your Grace,” he replied soberly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he’d given her permission, she’d taken it, leaving him alone with a torrent of emotions. Ghost cocked his head at him, and Jon shook his head, “no, boy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The uneaten dishes sat mocking him, and before he could stop himself, they were crashing against the wall. He groaned, and slumped heavily in his seat. The servants would have to clean that up, and wonder what had happened between their king and queen. He longed to be back in Winterfell. There was nothing he wanted more than to pulverize a training dummy with a blunted blade in a dark courtyard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding he’d do just that, he swept out of the room, Ghost at his heel. The thoughts in his mind raged like a storm, and singularly focused on his path, he would have missed Ser Davos had he not called out to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace, I was on my way to find you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now, Ser Davos,” Jon snapped, “unless it’s urgent I do not wish to be disturbed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just so happens it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” Jon grumbled, turning sharply back to the royal apartments. Walking several paces ahead of his Hand, he led him to his solar. Once inside, Jon began to pace back and forth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something wrong, Your Grace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, I followed your advice about keeping my family and my duty separate, and it has turned into a complete disaster.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not advise you to lock up the queen,” Ser Davos said, “had you suggested it, I could have told you how poorly it would go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon rounded on him. “I did not lock her up!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was she free to go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I needed a reprieve,” Jon said, searching his mind for the justifications he had the day before, “and I ensured she had every comfort she could desire. It’s not as though I threw her in a black cell!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You misjudged the situation,” Davos said plainly, “grievously.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“War was easier than marriage,” he concluded bitterly, swallowing a new wave of irritation, “<em> ruling </em>is easier than marriage.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davos placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “The queen’s a sweet lass. She’ll forgive you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. “What is your urgent news?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A raven,” Ser Davos replied, holding out a scroll, “from Ser Barristan.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon took the parchment, scanning it twice over to make sure he’d read it correctly. Viserys had been found, and Ser Barristan was travelling with him now to White Harbour. “Thank you, Ser Davos. Make sure no one else learns of this.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariel: Well, Jon fucked things up a bit. He'll have some repairs to make next chapter ;)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Quick-Loving Hearts May Quickly Loathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel: </p>
<p>Thank you again to Piehistory for beta reading! </p>
<p>Here's a link to the non-infamous Jonerys discord: https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Dany held her head high as she stepped out into the corridor, trailed by two of the kingsguard as she marched furiously to her private bedchamber. She was shaking by the time she reached her door, and cast a glare over her shoulder to make sure the white wolf had not followed her before going inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missandei and a serving girl were attending to her room when she entered and they froze in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace,” MIssandei said with a shallow curtsey, “we were not expecting you so soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve lost my appetite, My Lady,” Dany said bitterly, “I am retiring for the evening. If that lurking <em> beast </em>shows up, do not let him in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany slumped in a chair by her hearth and out of the corner of her eye she saw Missandei motion for the girl to leave. When they were alone, Dany hung her head in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missandei came closer and put a hand on Dany’s shoulder. “I am sorry that I did not warn you about today, but I was not informed.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany stared into the flames of the hearth. “It’s not your fault,” she said defeatedly, “the fault is mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner did not go well?” her handmaiden asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fire burned in Dany’s belly. “He’s an insufferable, black hearted, dolt!” As soon as she said the words out loud, tears streamed down her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missandei knelt beside her and touched her knee. “Shall I send for your mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dany told her, and as soon as she heard the door close, she succumbed to a fit of sobs. Memories flashed before her eyes. Their first night together when he had been so gentle… and the many other nights when he was less so..., when he’d crowned her at the coronation, and had gifted her the hawk… How he had held her when she was frightened by a storm and the way he looked at her when he said <em> you’re mine, little dragon.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart was desperate to believe it had all been true, that everything she felt for him, he felt for her as well. What kind of man was he to toy with her this way? To take her love, and play her for the fool? She would not play his games anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother appeared on soft steps and Dany’s tears fell anew. She ran into her mother’s arms and was comforted by the familiar sweet scent of her perfume. “<em> Muna </em>,” she cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella kissed her head, and held her firmly. “Missandei,” her mother asked, “something from the kitchens and tea with lemon, if you would?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany collected herself enough to meet her mother’s eyes and Rhaella wiped away her tears. “He said he would be different, muna, he said he’d never hurt me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, my sweet,” Rhaella murmured, guiding Dany back to the chair by the fire where she sat close beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany watched the orange flames dance as she spoke. “I told him I loved him and he put me in a cage like a pet. I thought he cared for me, but I was wrong.” Dany gritted her teeth as a blaze of anger took hold again. “I should have chosen a black cell over a marriage to him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella held her hand with both of hers. “No, Daenerys,” she said gingerly, “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but he does care for you. That is plain enough, and how could he not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany pursed her lips and pulled her hand away. “You don’t really know him mother,” she said dolefully, “neither of us do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella sat back and she too looked into the flames a moment before speaking. “I’ll admit what he did today has given me pause,” she said evenly, and then gave Dany a sympathetic look, “I’d never wish for you a marriage that was anything like mine... but Jon is very young, and just like you, he’s never known what it feels like to be in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t known my grandson long, that’s true, but you don’t live through the things I have lived through without learning how to judge a person’s character. I’d bet right now he’s in a miserable stupor, wondering what he’s done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought was satisfying. “Good,” Dany responded, “Let him be miserable.” Warm shame washed over Dany. “I’m sorry mother. I know I am not behaving as you taught me, and I know other women have suffered far worse, it’s just... I thought he was different, and that <em> we </em> were different.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella smiled at her sadly. “Jon is a good man, Daenerys. I’ve spent enough time around bad men to know the difference. At the very least, he’s preferable to a black cell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany smiled a little in spite of herself. “Yes, I suppose he’s better than a black cell.” After a brief reprieve, her heart grew heavy with sorrow again. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to face him again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella’s warm fingers caressed Dany’s cheek. “Give it time.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was still early as Jon lay in bed, watching morning’s timid light advance across the ceiling. He couldn’t say how long he’d been awake but the room had been full dark when he woke in a panic, covers kicked away and his chest weighed down with lead. The silence had been unnerving, but now servants could be heard bustling around within the king’s apartments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> His apartments. </em> A fact he’d had to remind himself of when he’d escaped that terrible nightmare. While he could still see a grey dawn rising over a muddy blood red field, he was in fact, in King’s Landing. The braying of dying horses, grown men crying and pleading, laying with bellies spilled open upon piles of butchery still echoed in his memory. Ashen faces of his fallen friends… and family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached for <em> her </em> reflexively only to find the place she slept bare, and he was splashed with cold water. The slaughter and devastation of the battle field subsided only to be replaced by misery and guilt from his quarrel with Dany. And when he’d been able to quiet those fears and assure himself he would make things right between them, he remembered <em> Viserys </em> was on his way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then came the knock at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now,” he called back, resting an arm over his eyes. He would force himself out of bed soon enough, there were many things that required his attention today, but he needed to gain control over the thoughts rushing through his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the knock came again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Not now </em>,” he called more sternly, and no sooner had the words left his mouth than his chamber door was pushed open. He was about to deliver a severe reprimand when his mother marched in, wearing a seething glare he well knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Seven hells, mother”, </em>he groaned, hastily pulling his covers over his waist. “I am not a boy anymore, you can’t just barge in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning was flashing in her grey eyes. “Not a boy?,” she said, crossing her arms, “I’m relieved to hear it! By all reports you were acting the boy yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon blew out a breath before responding. “I’m not going to discuss this with you, mother.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand,” she replied in a way that made him wary, “You want your privacy. You don’t want me to tell you how <em> reckless </em> and <em> stupid </em> your actions were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pit in his gut. “It was a poor choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Indeed,” </em> his mother said, “right now, Daenerys is probably thinking she made a poor choice of her own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought made him sick. “It’s not what you think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank the gods,” she lamented, “because I’ve spent the night wondering where my own son learned that this was the proper way to treat his wife.” Jon was hot with shame now, and exhausted, before he’d even left his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I </em> will make amends with <em> my </em> wife,” he replied impatiently, “and I’ve nothing else to say on the matter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See that you do,” she said with an air of finality before turning on her heel, and going out the way he came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon slumped back into the pillows for a moment, before quickly realizing he’d get no more rest. He washed his face with his hands, and pulled on a dress robe before sitting himself behind his writing desk. Taking his time, he penned out a letter to Daenerys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was going to be a long day. Of that he had no doubt. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon had wolfed down his breakfast and made his way to the godswood. He paced aimlessly under the alder trees, and chewed over the words he’d written in his letter to Daenerys. Surely his apology would suffice, and then they could go forward like this whole mess had never happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghost’s red eyes studied him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that,” he told his wolf, “it’s not like you would have known any better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps as Robb appeared with his smoke grey direwolf. Jon patted Grey Wind’s head as he loped past him toward Ghost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb smiled at Jon sympathetically. “I may have heard that you did something unspeakably stupid yesterday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon glared at him. “I don’t need to hear it from you too,” he said, sitting on a stone bench across from the great oak tree. The dark red petals of dragon’s breath flowers were blooming at the base. It was a poor substitute for a weirwood.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think this is something I want to get involved in?” Robb asked, taking a seat beside him. “It’s all Margaery could talk about last night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bold of the two of you before your marriage contract is even settled,” Jon said flatly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb was undeterred. “Margaery is very persuasive,” he said, “once she decides she can tolerate the North, I’m sure her father will agree to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her grandmother, you mean?” Jon didn’t envy Robb his future in laws. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Robb asked, ignoring Jon’s attempts to divert the conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sighed. How could he possibly explain their relationship? “Daenerys and I… we… things were… I couldn’t concentrate. And well we… oh I don’t know! I didn’t think it would upset her like this!” Jon blew out a breath. “Forgive me, I scarcely slept last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still having nightmares?” his brother asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hadn’t for some time, since…,” Jon started, stopping himself from <em> saying since I got married </em>, “since I’ve been so preoccupied.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down the pathway, Jon caught sight of flowing silver hair and his heart lifted for a moment, thinking it was Dany, and then sank just as swiftly when he realized it was his grandmother. With his own mother so furious with him, he did not want to know what Queen Rhaella thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon stood respectively as she drew near. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck brother,” Robb whispered, before greeting Rhaella with a bow and taking his leave, Grey Wind following after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grandmother,” Jon addressed her reverently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her violet eyes held him kindly and betrayed no reproach or anger. “Good morning, Jon,” she said, “I hoped I’d find you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon suddenly felt like a little boy back in Winterfell. “I hope you can forgive me, grandmother. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brushed a hand down his arm, and smiled at him wistfully. “Rhaegar used to make that face whenever he thought he’d caught my displeasure.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon’s cheeks grew hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does His Grace have time to escort an old woman on the riverwalk?” Jon offered his arm and they walked silently for a time, the Blackwater flowing below them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon was filled with self-loathing as he searched for words. He tried to remember back to when Rhaella and Daenerys had first arrived. How sure he was of himself then. How confident that he could show them he was different. How did things go so wrong so quickly? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He struggled to meet Rhaella’s eyes. “How is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella considered her words. “Heavy-hearted,” she answered simply, “I’m sure you’re aware that she cares for you deeply.” Jon nodded and swallowed the bitter guilt. “After what happened yesterday, she believes you do not return her affection.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon swallowed hard. “That couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella squeezed his arm reassuringly. “I’ve told her as much. Of course, I’m only her mother. She needs to hear it from you.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Daenerys was seated in her sitting room, Stormfyre and Rhaegal settled sweetly in her lap begging for her affection. Fashioned with silver collars and leashes, she’d made sure they were well fed and rested before her guests were to arrive. The cyvasse board was laid out on a table, her impending audience with Prince Oberyn a welcome distraction from her troubles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery and Sansa entered, hair shining and gowns perfectly fitted. Sansa’s blue eyes regarded Dany warily as they exchanged greetings, while Margaery’s betrayed nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was dinner last night, Your Grace?” Margaery asked. Dany had not spoken to her ladies in waiting since yesterday, and while she longed to commiserate, she reminded herself she was a queen and must first see to her duties. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dreadful, My Lady,” she told her plainly, “but now is not the time to discuss it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rap at the door had Dany rising to her feet, but it was a servant with a scroll rather than the Prince of Dorne. Dany’s heart dropped to her belly as Sansa handed her the letter with the Targaryen seal, and she tore it open at once. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his handwriting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Daenerys, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I regret my actions yesterday, and the distress it caused you. It was never my wish to cause this rift between us, and please believe me when I say, hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The night was long without you. Unfortunately, my duties will keep me engaged for much of the day, but I shall look forward to being in your company again at the evening meal.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Jon  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she had been hoping for but the words made her cold. And for the time, she didn’t want to think about it any longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A letter from the king, Your Grace?” Margaery asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, My Lady,” Dany replied as she picked up Stormfyre and knelt before the empty hearth. It was too hot a day for the fire to be lit. Placing the loosely furled scroll in the hearth, she calmly instructed Stormfyre, “Dracarys.” The tan parchment was doused with orange flame, turning black, smoking and crumbling to nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Oberyn and his paramour’s presence was announced, she set Stormfyre on her shoulder and brushed the ash from her skirts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oberyn and Ellaria made a handsome couple, warm colored silks complimenting their olive skin. The cut of Ellaria’s gown plunged low, reminding Dany of the fashions she’d grown used to in Essos, and golden bangles glittered on her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exchanged greetings and Dany invited them to sit at her table while a serving girl filled their cups with Arbor Gold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust the capitol is to your liking?” Dany asked them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellaria’s dark eyes sparkled. “Yes, Your Grace,” she said, “very diverting.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The last time I was here was for my sister Elia’s wedding,” Oberyn stated. “I’m surprised to find that little has changed, with the happy exception of there being fewer Lannisters.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany smiled, finding his honesty refreshing. “There are many who are grateful for that, My Lord,” she replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It amazes me we have not met before my trip to King’s Landing, Your Grace,” Oberyn said. “Of course, your brother wanted to keep you safe on Dragonstone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many things have changed,” Dany said. She’d expected her brother to come up in conversation but now felt unprepared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That they have,” Oberyn said, taking a sip from his chalice. “At the coronation I thought perhaps the change had been for the better for you and your mother, but then yesterday I heard a troubling rumor that the king had banished you to the Maidenvault.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany was at a loss for words. Her anger at Jon which had been simmering in her belly was now boiling over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellaria looked disconcerted. “Do you have to be a viper here too, my love? Don’t we want to make a good impression with <em> the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery leaned forward. "Forgive me, Your Grace, if you'll permit me to explain, Queen Daenerys was not banished to the Maidenvualt, but rather the king wanted to surprise her with a day full of amusement. Lady Sansa and I were fortunate to be a part of it, the king does so love to dote on her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany had never loved Lady Margaery more than at that moment, though smiling in agreement was like swallowing an acrid poison. After that, they spoke no more of the Maidenvault or her brother. Prince Oberyn taught her how to arrange the elephants, knights, trebuchets, horses and kings on the board. The game was a welcome challenge that lifted her spirits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her visitors left, she took out parchment and wrote out a response to Jon. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Evening was fast approaching now, and Jon’s focus was failing. He’d managed to forestall his worries through much of the day, but he was growing anxious by the minute to sit with Dany and make things right. The sky had darkened rapidly and the wind had begun to blow, the smell of rain heavy in the air outside the window of his solar. A storm was rolling in from the sea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Ser Davos were wrapping up the final business for the day. The last thing Jon had to address with him was the most critical, and he’d waited until they were completely alone to bring it up. “Speak with Lord Manderly before he leaves,” Jon told him. “If the winds are kind, Viserys could reach White Harbour in a fortnight. I’d prefer to wait until after the hunt to welcome my uncle to the capitol. Have Lord Manderly begin his journey home at once to prepare New Castle for Viserys’ arrival.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Your Grace,” Davos responded dutifully. “Have you told the Queen yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…,” Jon started, a sense of unease coming over him, “but I will. When the time is right, and my grandmother too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tap came at the door and Ser Davos answered it, returning with a scroll. Jon’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the seal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your Grace, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> By your leave, I wish to take the evening meal alone.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Daenerys  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rejection was crushing. “One last thing, Ser Davos,” he said, rolling the letter back up. “I’ll be dining with my siblings tonight, please see that this is arranged.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon had been waiting for evening to fall all day, but now he just longed to crawl into his lonely bed. He was seated amongst his siblings feeling like a miserable fool. They were served suckling pig in plum sauce, stuffed with chestnuts and white truffles, but he found his hunger diminished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arya’s eyes found him as she swallowed a bit of food. “You really messed things up with the queen, didn’t you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arya!” Sansa scolded her. Robb coughed and took a drink from his chalice to hide a chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon glowered at her from across the table. “I should think that’s obvious, little sister,” he said.  “She thinks I’m heartless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can she think that?” Arya asked, wrinkling her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t know him like we do,” Sansa interjected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true,” Robb said, “she doesn’t know what he’s really like under that sullen demeanor.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa sat up straight and poised. “Well, you don’t say much, Jon,” she told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s right,” Robb joined her, “it’s all a guess what’s going on inside that head of yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon was becoming exasperated. “I didn’t ask you here to question my nature, I asked you here to help me make things right with Daenerys,” he said. “What can I do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about a gift?” Arya asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jon answered. “What then? Jewels? Gowns?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” Sansa said earnestly. “She has plenty of both, more than she can wear. Something that would be special to her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon rubbed his temple. “She likes to draw.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And loves her dragons,” Arya offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She hates the Maidenvault,” Robb said, causing Arya to snicker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa’s blue eyes lit up. “Lemons! She loves lemons as much as I do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon shook his head. “This is pointless. What am I going to do, produce a bloody lemon grove?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys doesn’t seem like the type of woman to be swayed by gifts,” Robb ventured. “You’ll have to talk to her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried,” Jon said with defeat. “I sent her a letter apologizing and still she wouldn’t see me.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a good start,” Sansa said. “You apologized. Did you say anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such as?” Jon asked, growing more vexed as the conversation persisted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa’s own patience seemed to be waning. “She thinks you don’t care for her,” she said pointedly. “Did you tell her that you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sighed. “You know I’m not good with words.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb leaned forward. “You’re going to need to improve.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany jumped at the sound of thunder cracking like a great whip outside her window. She’d taken dinner in her apartments with Missandei, always feeling at ease in her company. Dany had taught her cyvasse as best she could as a new player herself, and they’d spent the night fussing over the marble pieces, taking turns besting each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hour had grown late. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Your Grace?” Missandei asked. Her handmaiden knew well Dany’s fear of storms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Dany declined obstinately. “I’d not part you from Greyworm any longer.” Missandei took her leave reluctantly, and Dany regretted her decision as soon as she was alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crawling into bed, she buried herself under the covers in an attempt to block out the sounds of the high winds and crashing waves. At least the rain pattered pleasantly against her window pane. Then suddenly thunder boomed so loudly she could feel the reverberations, and she hugged her pillow tightly, trying to think of fonder memories. The storms had not been as frightening when she’d shared a bed with her husband, but her pride would not allow that to be a possibility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden scratching at her door had her sitting up with a start, and she reminded herself of the two white cloaks posted outside her rooms. Fear was replaced by irritation when she realized who it must be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She climbed from her bed and traipsed barefoot across the cold stone floor. Cracking the door open slightly, she prepared herself to throw it closed again if the wolf tried to gain entry. He was sitting silently in the quiet halfway, white fur and red eyes glowing in the dark. What a frightening sight he might make for some, but not for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ghost,” she told him in a rushed whisper. “Go away!” To her surprise, he did as she bade and padded off down the corridor. Satisfied, she closed the door and latched it, finding the warmth of her bed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, it seemed that the storm was passing. The wind and rain had grown fainter, and she found herself drifting closer to sleep. A blasting thunderclap had her gasping as her heart began to race. Without a second thought, she dashed to the door, wishing she had not turned Jon’s wolf away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her whole body sighed with relief to find him lying outside her door with his great head resting on his paws. She raised an eyebrow at him, but cracked the door open wider to invite him in. In an instant, he took her up on her offer and slunk inside her chambers, curling into a great ball at her bedside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling more comforted already, she climbed back into her bed, eyes growing heavier by the second. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and outside the wind began to scream. Ghost perked his head up at her, and Dany found her resolve wavering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, boy,” she said, patting the space beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped up nimbly, laying beside her like a dutiful knight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irritation fading, she let her fingers sift through his bushy hair. “I suppose you’re not such bad company,” she admitted. “What a mess things have become,” she lamented, longing tugging at her heart. “If only your master’s heart wasn’t as cold the Shivering Sea.” Ghost regarded her tacitly. “Perhaps the fault was mine after all. Perhaps I expected too much of our arrangement.” She allowed herself a small smile. “I did enjoy diverting his attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghost was sleeping peacefully beside her when she awoke the next morning, and she watched his white form rise and fall noiselessly. Her heart was a little lighter, softer maybe. Sometime in the night, when her ruminations had woken her, she’d made the decision to forgive Jon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her pride was still bruised and her hopes dashed, but she was a queen after all, and she could not ignore him forever. Leaving her bed long enough to find quill and parchment, she would write to inform him of the truce. With his assurances he’d never do such a thing again, she could put aside her hurt feelings, and wait for time to dull the sharp sting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d let herself fall too deeply, that was the root of it all. Allowed herself to be transfixed by him so that he’d consumed all of her waking thoughts. It would hurt but she could be wiser now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a gentle rap at the door. “Come in, Missandei,” she called back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys, it’s me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze at the sound of his voice. Scrambling out of bed, she threw on her dress robe and did her best to preen her hair before going to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart began to race when she met his dark eyes. It felt like it had been an eternity now since she’d seen him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His color was paler than usual and he wore a harried expression. “May I come in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding mutely, she opened the door. All at once the room was stifling, and unsure of what to say, Dany took her seat by her hearth, the embers of the last log still smouldering. Jon followed after, taking the empty seat across from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dany, I’m sorry,” he began, the intensity of his gaze making her shift in her seat. “I was so caught up in our game… I wasn’t thinking clearly.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tortured look on his face played on her sympathies and she touched his knee softly. “I understand now. I didn’t then as I am only a young girl, but I do now. I let my feelings get carried away. When we first met, I was drawn to you in ways I’d never known before. I see now that my affection for you has become a hindrance for us both. You said it yourself, ‘<em> marriages are rarely affairs of the heart’ </em>. I should have listened to you then and saved us both the aggravation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gaped at her and then took her hand. “No, Dany, I was a <em> fool. </em> The fault is all mine. I’m the one that let things get out of control with these… games of mine.. I’m the one who hurt you… I’ve always had a darkness inside me… Your affection has been <em> anything </em> but a hindrance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean a<em> darkness </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and studied the floor. “The games, the things we do, I’ve tainted us with it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was difficult for her to see him in distress. “It doesn’t have to be so,” she comforted him. “It’s early yet in our reign. I can put my girlish ideals about love aside and we can both focus on our duty. I know you’ll be a great king, Jaehaerys, and I will be happy to stand by your side.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head. “Dany, that’s not what I want.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany gave him a puzzled look. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s <em> nothing </em> to set aside,” he told her fervently. “I meant what I said, <em> you’re mine </em>.” He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “I love you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope was blooming in her chest, but she would not let herself be the fool again. “Jon, please do not say that because you feel you have to to make things right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were wild. “I'm saying it because it's <em> true. </em> You're much more than some conquest to me. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You’re a stubborn, brave, brilliant, little thing, and I need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were beautiful, but angry tears welled in her eyes. “Then why did you do it? Why didn’t you think about how I might feel? You treated me like a man does a dog, placing me in a kennel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “That’s not how I was thinking about it at the time… I was finding it difficult to control myself where you were concerned… and I thought how <em> amusing </em> it would be to hide my naughty <em> little dragon </em> away with every worldly desire until evening fell and I could set her free.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “It doesn’t sound as bad when you put it like that… if I’d been consulted on the arrangement, had my ladies not been involved, and had it not become a spectacle for the <em> entire </em> court…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could take it back,” he said gently. “I swear I will learn to control this darkness and never let this part of me come between us again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany searched his dour expression, trying to read his thoughts. “It’s not a darkness, Jon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve always been this way,” he lamented. “I don’t know where it comes from. I used to fear it was <em> Targaryen madness </em>…” Dany bristled at the phrase, but listened intently as he went on. “I visited a whore in Wintertown... I'm not proud of it, but there it is...Theon was always going on about it... Robb too. The girl, Ros, she seemed to recognize something in me, knew what I liked before I even did.” Jon shifted uncomfortably, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Then Theon, useless prick that he is, barged into my room with the girl over my knee.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giggle escaped Dany’s lips before she could suppress it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I can amuse you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany covered her mouth with her hand to regain her composure. “I’m sorry… it’s just I would have expected something more scandalous.” Perhaps for the North it was, she mused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon averted his eyes. “I never heard the end of it. I never visited a brothel again nor talked to another girl. I focused more on my studies and preparing for the day I would take the throne. I’ve always had these violent tendencies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany ventured to take his hand again. “Jon, it's not as bad as you think...I quite liked the things we did together... perhaps I’ve always had these tendencies too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From our first night together, I’ve always felt safe with you. When you command me, and take control, it’s absolutely intoxicating, but it’s your attentiveness and the way you take care to never hurt me, that makes me weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you didn’t ask me, when you didn’t ensure that it was what I wanted, and that I was alright, it was like I was nothing to you, and it broke my heart.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her into his lap and she melted into his embrace. “You'll never be nothing to me,” he said, his voice full of emotion. “I want your love and to be <em> worthy </em> of it. I want to make things right if you'll let me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany couldn’t hold back any longer. She kissed him greedily, her fingers exploring his neck and the scruff of his beard as if it had been months since they’d touched him instead of days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon was the first to tear his mouth away. His eyes were shining. “<em> Avy jorrāelan </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany thought her heart could burst. “<em> Avy jorrāelan </em>,” she answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon panted as she peppered the line of his jaw with kisses. “I was miserable without you,” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Dany replied, “so was I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arresting dark eyes searched hers. “Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes </em>,” she told him eagerly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned, and then pulled a serious expression. “I hated to leave you alone during the storm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany rested her head under his chin, and closed her eyes. “I had your wolf at least. Will you forgive me for shutting you out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to forgive,” Jon said. “Will you spend the day with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she hummed happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to do anything,” he assured her, “I just want you back in my arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dany agreed blissfully, kissing him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t keep her hands or lips to herself as he carried her through their apartments to their bedchamber, and she looked at the room with fresh eyes. They clambered back into bed as though morning had not arrived, and laid facing one another, their fingers intertwined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, I’ve missed this,” Jon confessed, kissing her hand. “I’m going to spend my life endeavoring to keep you here with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany kissed his lips. “I love the sound of that,” she said.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon’s expression closed up. “There’s something I have to tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany held her breath, not wanting this spell to be broken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon looked down at their joined hands and then returned his eyes to her. “Viserys is with Ser Barristan. They’re sailing to White Harbour as we speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany sat up, her hand going over her heart. “And what will you do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sat up too. “He’ll stay in New Castle as a guest of the Manderlys until we return from the hunt.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then?” Dany asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then, Ser Barristan will bring him here and if he swears his allegiance to me, he’ll be reunited with his family.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s vision blurred and she threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Jon.” He held her tenderly, and once again Dany felt safe in his arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Q: It pains my heart to not have any smut in this chapter but I guess love will suffice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Cannot Let You Burn me Up, Nor Can I Resist You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel:<br/>Hello everyone, </p>
<p>Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>Thank you as always to Piehistory for beta reading and helping us fine-tune detail! </p>
<p>Here's a link to a friendly jonerys discord for all things jonerys ❤:<br/>https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p>
<p>Q:<br/>I’m a depressed bitch trying to make a way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany lay in bed beside him, silver tresses about her like a moonglow halo in the soft morning light. Delicate fingers that had never known the weight of a sword were laced through his, and he was lost in her otherworldly eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t know how much this means to me,” she said, her eyes swimming with unshed tears, “it’s more than I hoped for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was sure he’d never loved her more than in that moment, and his heart was full. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do to make you happy, Dany,” he said. A smile lit up her face, and she kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, I am a besotted fool. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he felt for her was stronger than he’d ever imagined. He’d always hoped they’d grow to love one another in time, but what was between them was something else entirely... and he’d almost destroyed everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easier now, he would make it so. Things would be different. No more games, no more foolishness. He loved her, and could not lose her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viserys will love to see the dragon skulls in the throne room!”, she remarked, her eyes sparkling. “When I was little he taught me to recite all their names.” The smile on her face grew wider, showing her pretty white teeth. “He’s no idea of Stormfyre and Rhaegal! Gods, what will he think?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled along with her, though his mind was plagued with doubt about this upcoming reunion, and he brushed loose hair back over her shoulder. “Who could not be humbled by dragons brought back into the world?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile fell. “The eggs were his, a gift from Magister Illyrio.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt a sudden urge to defend her. “They may have been his stone artifacts, but you’re the one who gave them life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed. “He’s not like you or Robb.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was eager to agree. By all reports, Viserys was a weak man, vain and stupid. “What do you mean?” he asked, slipping his arm around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s eyes dropped as though her brother’s failings were her own. “He didn’t grow up in a castle with a father and a master at arms. He’s… not as strong as you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon tilted her chin, drawing her eyes back to his. “It doesn’t matter if he’s strong or weak, Dany. He’s only to swear allegiance to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadness came over her like a veil and he was desperate to pull it back. “Sometimes I feel terribly guilty for being here,” she said, “surrounded by everything I could ever want, while he’s been alone and without. Sometimes l think I betrayed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not the one that betrayed him Dany-” he stopped himself, swallowing the outrage like a bitter tonic. Arya and Sansa were sisters to him, and there was no earthly thing that would be worth selling them like cattle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She wore an expression that told of a childlike innocence where her brother was concerned, and he could not bring himself to corrupt it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be on his way to the capitol now if it weren’t for you.” This was perfectly true. He bore no love for this infamous uncle he’d never met. “It was your words that moved me to give him this chance to come home, not my conscience," he said, each half-truth grinding against him like a whetstone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face broke into a radiant smile that made him forgetful, and she kissed him boldly, pressing her tight little body against his. Blood rushed to his groin and he was thankful she was wearing bedclothes as he was once again warring with primal impulses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have to do things differently, it cannot all be fucking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their arduous love making was what got him into this mess in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her lips one last chaste kiss, he pulled away. “Perhaps you should be the one to tell your mother about Viserys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should like that,” she said, letting her fingers trail lazily down the length of his arm. “She’s going to be overjoyed.” She tucked her head under his chin so he could feel her breath on his neck. “Tell me something about you. Something about growing up at Winterfell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” she rolled onto her back, and pressed a finger to her mouth playfully, “what was it like to grow up with a big family? I always wished I had a sister or brother near my age that I could play with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was never dull,” he said, “there were brawls and laughter and everything in between. I could not have asked for better. When I take you there one day I’ll show you everything.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed the end of his nose and he felt his face flush. “How old were you when you learned who you really were?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mix of emotions came over him to recall that day his mother told him. She’d taken him out riding in the wolfswood just the two of them. “I was eight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s young. Your mother trusted you not to speak of it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, we were close. She knew I’d do what she asked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And before that, what did you think?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That time was harder to recall. He’d known he was different from his siblings but he didn’t understand why. “I believed I was a bastard, but my mother ensured I did not think it was such a bad thing. It never mattered that Lady Stark was not my mother because my </span>
  <em>
    <span>aunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lyanna held me close and sang to me when I was hurt or sad. When she finally told me, well, it was a shock, but somehow a part of me always knew.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany caressed his cheek, and gave him a tender look. “A prince hidden in the snow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidden </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Snow.” Dany had a way of drawing him out and making him feel lighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always knew I was a princess,” she said with a flat expression, “and yet we often didn’t have enough money for a proper meal. I felt like a pretender. I wished to be an ordinary girl with an ordinary home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled quietly. “Ordinary is something you’re not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were over his again with newfound determination, fingertips caressing the line of his collar bone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be better, don't give in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignoring the need building in his body to break away from her proved more difficult than it had before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was saved by a gentle rap at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must almost be time for you to hold court,” Dany said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon rose from bed, and found his dress robe. "Almost time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mean."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up, and looked up at him through her lashes. "Are you trying to get me back on the iron throne, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind instantly went to tantalizing memories of sitting her on that monstrosity of a throne. The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty little dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> were burning on the edge of his tongue, but he refused the bait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s tempting me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Get out of this bed and dress before I eat you up,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knowing smile spread across her pink kissable lips, and for a heartbeat he worried she’d challenge him again and then they’d be right back to tumbling in the sheets. But in an act of mercy, she climbed out of bed and began to dress. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Torchlight flickered smokily from the wall sconces, compensating for the quickly fading natural light. She and Jon sat alone together at their dinner table with dishes of stuffed goose sauced with mulberries before them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany hid a yawn behind her hand as discreetly as she could. The day’s events, while taxing, had been invigorating and her mind raced with possibilities even as her body pleaded for rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, she’d joined Jon on their ancestral throne, this time with an unending parade of petitioners. Lords and shopkeepers and traders with disputes and grievances. She studied him closely as he delivered his judgements, just and merciful, ruthless when necessary, his commanding presence betraying no hint of uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been normally stunned when he turned to her and asked, “What do you think, My Queen?” A pair of feuding lords had appeared before them, one accusing the other of encroaching on his land. It was unnerving at first to hear her voice echo in the great chamber, but Jon’s eyes held hers with perfect trust. Her confidence grew with each inquiry of her opinion and by the end, it was booming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards, they’d had a brief council meeting before training with Stormfyre and Rhaegal in the godswood. They’d spent the day together as promised she would and yet the only intimacy she’d had was holding onto his arm. It was normal, she supposed, but she’d grown used to knowing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>affections </span>
  </em>
  <span>often, and it had been three long days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under the table, she crossed and uncrossed her legs. “I’d like to take the dragons on the hunt,” she said casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows rose up his forehead.“You wish to use the dragons for hawking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, sitting up straighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that’s called cheating,” he said, a corner of his mouth lifting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheating?”, Dany replied, forcing a straight expression. “Is it not also </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring a direwolf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon exchanged a look with Ghost from where he lay on the floor. “Alright, bring them,” he said with a small smile. “We’ll see what they can do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth bloomed in her chest. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Struck by a bold mood, Dany rose from her seat, and sauntered around the table toward him. Watching her intently as she advanced, he set down his utensils and pushed his chair back from the table. Without a word spoken between them, he helped her climb into his lap, her fingers lacing together at the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a longing in his eyes that made him look as vulnerable as she’d ever seen him. In that moment, there was a shift in power. “Since we’ve been married, this is the longest I’ve gone without… </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing your affection</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon cleared his throat. “Believe me, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped him from saying more with a deep kiss, wet and warm, and full of the yearning and anguish of the past few days. She gasped as he unexpectedly sat up straighter, causing her to lose her balance. Catching her in his embrace, she was trapped between his arms as his mouth worried at the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her body flushed as his lips moved over the tops of her breasts, one greedy hand fondling them over the fabric of her gown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke away suddenly and looked at her with dark predacious eyes. “I need to keep my wits about me,” he said. “We have a kingdom to run, and I cannot let things get out of hand again… We’ll have to save our </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection</span>
  </em>
  <span> for nightfall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany took a breath to steady her heart. “It did feel good to go through the day with a clear head,” she admitted. She brought her lips close to his ear. “But it’s nightfall now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m lifting your rules, love,” he said, before whispering in her ear, “if you’re trying to provoke me, you’ll have to think of something else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him which only seemed to amuse him further. “Don’t I get a say?” she pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed a thumb across her cheek. “I told you I mean to do things differently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed but nodded resignedly. “Alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood abruptly, holding her by her seat while she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Don’t worry sweetling, I intend to keep you thoroughly satisfied.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany threw her head back and hummed blissfully as he continued to pepper her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to make sure we control ourselves,” he muttered against her skin, “keep schedules… remember… our priorities…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, priorities…” she said breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barest hint of light was beginning to glow outside their windows. Any moment, the servants would come to wake them and help them dress. It was the morning of the royal hunt and their large party would all be riding out in their positions to hunt boar in the kingswood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was still asleep. A rare event but a welcome one, as she delighted in seeing him at such peace. He’d kicked the cover off in the night, as he always did, giving her a pleasing view of his firm, round backside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a week since their reconciliation, and Jon had been better than his word. He’d been caring and attentive, and better than that he’d given her real responsibilities. Sometimes her days were exhausting but there was a confidence in her that continued to blossom. She’d visited the orphanage again, and planned to hold her first women’s council after the hunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the evenings, he was a lover any woman would be satisfied with, any woman would envy… but she was not any woman, and she longed for the dark lover he had been. Try as she might, she couldn’t break his resolve, no matter how many “rules” she broke. How she longed to hear him call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>little dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to resist, she massaged his round cheeks, amused by a sleepy grunt of half-hearted protest. Her lips brushed the warm skin at the base of his spine, the start of a trail of purposefully slow kisses that culminated at the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s early yet, love,” he told her drowsily, eyes still shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling faintly, she brushed his hair aside and began leaving wet and languid kisses. “So what if it is?” she whispered against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need rest…” he said evenly, “lest we be gored by a boar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped as she was promptly flipped onto her back and trapped her between his strong arms. Without a word, he took a nipple between his lips and she closed her eyes, humming in delight. This was the most aggressive he’d been with her in near a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it’s the hunt, stirring the beast within. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He released her stiffened nipple and hung over her like a shadow. “Is this what you wanted?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered as a flush crept up her neck, “I’ve missed this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a devilish grin. “Have you now?” His lips swept against the line of her jaw and to the delicate spot underneath her chin. “It’s my turn,” he said gruffly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world began to feel hazy as his mouth moved down in between her breasts and then past her navel, his beard leaving ticklish scratches as he went. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she heard herself pant, as her fingers clawed into the sheets. She started to whimper when he seized her thighs apart, and kept her pinned while he licked and nipped her inner thighs until she was desperate enough to beg, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>kostilus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” (please)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, he pulled away, and looked down on her smugly. “Hunger makes a better hunter,” he said with self-satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany glared at him. “Does it?” Sitting up to meet him, she grabbed his hard length and gave him one, long smooth stroke. “We’ll both be better hunters today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly, and took her head in his hands gently. “Perhaps you’re right, love… I’ve been far too lenient. Tonight, you’ll pay for that.” He kissed her roughly so that her body was pleading for more.  “Now get ready,” he said, “it’s time.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a gray morning in the kingswood, and a cold mist clung to the ground. Dany sat up tall in her saddle, the reins held tightly in her hand while her dappled gray trotted beneath her. The forest was alive, birds screeching and unseen creatures scattering as their large host invaded the wood. The thrill of the hunt was palpable and she felt as bold as a knight setting out on a quest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Margaery and Sansa rode on either side of her, each balancing a bird of prey on a leather glove, while Stormfyre perched on Dany’s. The little red dragon scampered along the length of her arm excitedly, testing her endurance, and she was grateful she’d decided against bringing Rhaegal too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had helped her with Stormfyre after she mounted, the little dragon bound to her by a silver chain and collar. “Stay near the guards, and stay mounted,” he told her earnestly, “it’s easy to lose sight of the danger once you’re out there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” she promised him, before giving her own request, “please be careful.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” he answered, before kissing her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once she was helpless as she watched him mount his black destrier and ride ahead, her excitement momentarily doused. Stories of young lords dying during such violent sports filled her mind, but once she’d set out with her own companions, the anticipation of adventure returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany and her ladies were to stay far away from the melee that would ensue. Two kingsguard rode ahead of them and one behind, armed with spears to handle any wayward boar that might charge their way. If their spears failed, there was always Lady, who strode beside Sansa loyally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon and Robb were out of sight, riding with their own host of guards and young lords, eager to show off their battle prowess. Ghost and Grey Wind had slunk ahead to harass and harry the game towards the thirsty hunters, and Arya was to be bow hunting from her horse, but Dany had barely caught a glimpse of her before they’d set out. It was fortunate the girl had her own direwolf to keep her safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion Lannister rode across the way with a small group of lords, proudly holding a blue falcon on his arm. Dany didn’t much care for Lannisters, but she felt an unexpected fondness for the lord, and she supposed she was giddy from the fever of the hunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany cast a glance between her ladies. “Shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright. “After you, Your Grace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany freed Stormfyre from his chain and cast him off her arm, a flash of red flying up to the trees, followed by the wings of Margaery’s blue-grey peregrine and Sansa’s brown merlin. Her chest swelled with pride as she tracked his red scales, flying just above the tree canopy, a small part of her fearing he might not come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, Lord Tyrion cast his own bird off, the majestic blue falcon moving swiftly up to the treetops. There was a sudden piercing shriek from above, and Dany’s eyes found Stormfyre as he plunged steeply from the sky. She held her breath and watched, her heart dropping to her stomach as her dragon’s black talons tore Lord Tyrion’s blue falcon from the air mid flight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the Gods,” Margaery muttered in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my,” squeaked Sansa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany’s mouth fell open and she looked at Lannister who appeared equally dumbstruck, staring at the sky where his falcon had once been. Stormfyre returned to her faithfully, the lifeless blue bird clutched in one set of talons as the dragon perched on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany was hot with embarrassment. “What do I do?” she whispered to her ladies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery swallowed. “Well… you’re the Queen, and the Queen doesn’t make mistakes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Treat it like you would any game, Your Grace,” said Sansa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Dany rewarded the red dragon with a wet slab of meat and peaceably removed the dead falcon from his grasp. Taking a breath she offered Lord Tyrion a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lord was visibly shaken but he returned her smile with a shallow bow. “Well done, Your Grace,” he said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach lurched with guilt as she tied the poor bird by the neck to her saddle. “I think I’ll keep Stormfyre here with me now,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it please you,” Margaery said simply, though Dany imagined she was relieved, the girl being fond of her own falcon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning pressed on, the mist cleared away from the forest floor, and the sun’s radiance shined through the trees. Stormfyre rode on her shoulder, allowing her arm to rest while they pressed forward with their party. Sansa and Margaery’s birds brought them sensible game such as ducks and gulls while Stormfyre watched on with envy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany froze when the dogs began to bark and snarl in the distance. The ugly squeals and snorts of pigs permeated the air and men began to shout the way they did in the training yard. The encounter with the boars was at hand and she was sure she could hear Jon’s voice rising above the din. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A startled scream had her heart jumping to her throat, and without a thought she pressed forward toward the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Arys Oakheart stopped her in her path with his white mare. “Forgive me, Your Grace, but the king commanded us to keep you away from the fray.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stormfyre bellowed at the kingsguard but Dany kept her eyes trained ahead, searching for movement. The squeals began to die away and then there were shouts of celebration, and her shoulders dropped. Surely all was well if the men were rejoicing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her patience was beginning to wear by the time Jon emerged from the trees at the head of his party, Robb riding beside him, both of their faces marked by blood and sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several boars bound to carrying poles by their extremities were carried on the backs of servants. A gruesome sight for a successful hunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a young lord Dany knew by sight limped along aided by two men. Lord Ralph Buckler, she recalled, who held a castle south of the kingswood. Even at a distance Dany could see his face was ashen, the breeches of his left thigh stained dark with blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he be alright, Ser Arys?” Dany asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wager he’ll live, My Queen,” the knight answered, “but he’s in for a long night. Boars are ferocious beasts with wicked tusks. Likely his leg is a frightful thing to behold.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes returned to her husband who was wiping blood and sweat from his face and the whole event didn’t seem as exciting anymore when she thought of how it could be Jon limping along, leg torn apart. He approached her directly, her ladies and kingsguard fading into the background to give them privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My gorgeous queen, what a sight you are after a kill,” he said. His hair was wild and his eyes alight with vitality. Beautiful and dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried for you,” she told him, suddenly overcome with concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slipped around her neck, and it was an effort to keep herself balanced upon her palfrey while he kissed her deeply. “There was nothing to worry about,” he told her, his voice low and gravelly, “I can handle myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why take the risk?” she asked when he released her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We hunt and we train to stay strong and sharp,” he said, “and if war comes again, I will be ready to defend my people and my family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gloom became a pit in her stomach. “I hope it never comes to that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her fervidly. “Let’s get to camp. Tonight we’ll celebrate.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musicians had already begun to play as they arrived, a beautiful festival of tents and bonfires already prepared by an army of servants who toiled endlessly while they’d enjoyed the hunt. All around people laughed and chatted cheerfully, jugglers and mummers here and there offering entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany and Margaery sat at a table filled with succulent fruits and delicate pastries, their chalices kept brim full with spiced wine. The excitement of the day was fading into a pleasant night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man’s piercing scream pierced through the festivities, and Dany surveyed the camp with wide eyed fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Margaery put her hand over Dany’s. “It’s alright, Your Grace, the maester is just tending to Lord Buckler’s wound. They’ll give him milk of the poppy soon and then he’ll sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany nodded and took a long sip from her cup. “How do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Margaery shrugged. “I’ve two brothers who let me tag along with them for such sports.” She leaned in closer to Dany. “If you don’t mind me saying so, Your Grace, you and the King seem to be getting along quite well lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany felt her cheeks grow warm while a smile pulled at her lips. “Yes, we’ve come to an understanding.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Margaery’s mouth quirked up on one side. “You’re glowing, My Queen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany looked about to make sure they were alone before she whispered. “There is something though,” she hesitated for a moment, unsure how much she should say, “ever since the mess with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maidenvault</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s been a bit too </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>… in the evenings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery giggled. “More chivalrous than you would like?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want things to be like they were,” Dany said sincerely, “what should I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you need to light a fire under him,” Margaery replied with a smirk before popping a red grape in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery hid her mouth behind her hand as she whispered a devilish idea into Dany’s ear, making her flush hotter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, My Lady,” her voice unsteady with mirth, “I’m sure the king will be pleased.” Dany picked at a lemon cake on her plate. “My brother will be here within a fortnight,” she confided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery looked at her thoughtfully. “You must be so excited to see him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and nervous,” Dany admitted, “it’s been so long and so much as changed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you and your mother happy and protected,” said Margaery, adding with a sly smile, “I’ve heard he’s handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Many women certainly seem to think so,” Dany replied. “My mother will be so relieved to have him back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time she said the words she felt unsure. When she’d told her mother that Viserys had been found and that Jon would allow him to come to the capitol to swear allegiance, Rhaella had not reacted the way she had expected. She’d been happy, of course, her son was alive and safe, but she didn’t seem as hopeful as Dany that things would go well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robb Stark appeared before them then, freshly washed from the day's exploits. He bowed before Dany and kissed her hand. “My Queen, might I deprive you of your lady?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lord Stark,” she answered, and the Lord of Winterfell took her lady in waiting away to dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Dany saw Lord Tyrion sitting alone near a roaring bonfire, a cup of wine in his hand. He rose to his feet as she approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” he offered with a low bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry about your falcon, My Lord,” she said truly. “I suppose Stormfyre will require more training before he can hunt alongside others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to forgive, My Queen, hunting is a brutal sport,” he replied with a wiry grin, “you can imagine I’m used to such defeats.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon appeared out of the corner of her eye and her stomach fluttered as he approached. He’d changed out of his armor and cleaned himself of blood and grime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” Tyrion greeted Jon, bowing again, wine splashing from his cup onto the ground. “Excellent form today. I see ruling has not dulled your skill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s important to stay prepared,” said Jon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to hone my own skill as well,” Lord Tyrion said, adding with a smirk, “were I just a head taller than the boar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Lannister’s self-deprecation, Jon clapped him on the shoulder. “On the morrow you’ll hunt with one of my own birds. We wouldn’t want you to miss out on the fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Grace,” Tyrion said humbly, and Jon bid him good evening before he offered Dany his arm and led her away. The camp was a vibrant celebration of dancing, drinking and laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had enough of the festivities, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zaldrītsos</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” (little dragon) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dany melted like butter to hear him call her by that name in their mother tongue, and the excitement around her was soon forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said plainly. He released her arm and turned into her so that he was towering over her, his eyes falling to her lips. “Go to the tent and dress for bed. I’ll be there shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left her with two kingsguard who’d been trailing them, and they led her through camp as the evening sun sank lower in the sky. She did her best to maintain an air of calm though desire was coursing through her veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps this would be it, perhaps he’d let go and give her everything he’d been holding back, every punishment she’d been spared. The thoughts were intoxicating and she pursed her lips to keep from smiling, a maddening itch building low in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boisterous sounds of camp were far away when they reached the royal tent, the sigil of the three headed dragon flying above. Further out from the others, their tent was undeniably the most secluded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she stepped inside, she was welcomed by the toasty heat radiating from a pair of smoky braziers. Waiting maids helped her dress for bed, dabbing a heady sweet perfume on each of her wrists and behind her ears. They brushed out her hair so that it flowed like silver silk over her shoulders, and helped her climb into a bed, much grander than she imagined for such an occasion, piled with furs to keep her warm in the elements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone now, she let her sinful thoughts return, and poured herself a chalice of wine from the flagon at her bedside table. More than once she thought she’d heard his heavy footsteps, stilling like a frightened doe, only to find she’d been wrong. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed, she began to feel shy and vulnerable, pulling the furs close around her, unsure of what to expect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard him approach when the tent flap flung open, and she jumped in her seat, red wine splashing onto her covers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He greeted her with an enigmatic smile. “Did I frighten you?” he asked, not looking the least bit concerned if he had. Dany set down her glass and instinctively scooted back toward the head board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon removed his cloak and set it over the chair before closing in on her. “My beautiful queen,” he said, catching her by the waist, “you look good enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The chill of the night air was about him, but it didn’t stop her from throwing her arms around his neck, happily allowing him to lift her by her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting all day to have you,” he murmured huskily, “are you sure this is what you want, zaldrītsos?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dany whimpered as he nibbled on her earlobe, making her lightheaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was hot on her skin. “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head back then and waited for her to meet his eyes. “I was sorely disappointed when I learned of your indiscretion today. I shall have to punish you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if she should protest or rejoice, and she bit her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set her on her feet, and stepped a few paces back, eyeing her hungrily. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, and aching with desperation, she did as he bid, slipping the garment over her head and letting it fall to the floor. He didn’t make things easier as he invaded her space, hands roaming over her curves, admiring her figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting her chin, she felt small under his gaze as he spoke to her in Valyrian. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn around and bend over the bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reeling, she did as he said, the fur warm and soft against her bare skin, her backside utterly exposed and vulnerable. Sensitive and needy all over, the wait was unbearable, and she stole a glance over her shoulder to find him undressing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growled, and her heart gave a familiar start as she whipped her head back to obey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped when he finally touched her, rough fingers starting at the back of her heels and gliding over her calves and behind her knees. She shuddered and squirmed as the trail continued over her backside and up to her spine where his mouth took over. Open mouthed kisses from her lower back, up to her shoulder blades, as his hard body melded around hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evidence of his arousal was pressed against her cheeks as he swiped her silver tresses aside to taste the back of her neck. Goosebumps erupted across her skin. Somewhere secluded in the dark forest and in such a compromising position, she was at his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was soon becoming wretched with need, mewling like a kitten, pressing her thighs together, bringing herself the only relief she could with her hands pinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she began, preparing to beg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I?” he demanded forcefully, grabbing a handful of her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My King- Ah!” she cried, as he spread her open almost painfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm you’re so wet,” he taunted her, “I see you’ve been waiting all day too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart began to sputter as he massaged her cheeks. She tried to remind herself that she wanted this as nerves bunched in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What mistake did you make, little dragon?” he asked, continuing to knead her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany clenched the furs. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>teased My King </span>
  </em>
  <span>this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I’d almost forgotten that,” he said and then delivered a sharp smack. She yelped in surprise, while her blood rushed. “That was very naughty,” he said before giving her other cheek a stinging swat. “That shall be a new rule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tease, Your King.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers are ghosted over her smarting flesh, making her wiggle. “Yes,” she agreed, “I’ll never tease you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you won’t,” he said, before bringing down his hand again and again. Her cries were increasing in pitch, and she was grateful for their privacy. “Have you had enough, little dragon? Is this too much for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” she insisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare stop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply. “What else, little dragon? What other mistake did you make?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was clouded with lust. “I don’t know,” she stuttered, her fingers digging into the furs beneath her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She winced with the next strike, more biting than the last. “Try again, little dragon,” he rasped, before administering another searing smack.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stormfyre killed Lannister’s hawk,” she said in a rush, wiggling her bottom, hoping to find comfort against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetling,” he said, and she cried out louder with the next blow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hunched her shoulders as he raised his hand high, and she shrieked in anticipation as he pretended to bring his hand down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cast a glare over her shoulder when she heard him snickering. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>brute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes forward</span>
  </em>
  <span> I said,” he snapped. The next slap was punishing and she wasn’t sure she could take anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me, My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she purred in her mother tongue. Her skin was on fire and she could no longer ignore the growing wetness between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re forgiven, little dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said before striking her burning flesh. Unthinking, she snaked a hand between her legs to give comfort to her miserable nub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed wickedly as he removed her offending hand. “I don’t think so, my little queen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Replacing her hand with his own, he held it there over her nub, unmoving, until she was ready to sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mercy, My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, collapsing in sweet defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Granted,” he said, fingers immediately exploring her swollen cunt. Defenseless, all she could do was take it and hope he would take pity on her. “Oh please,” she begged again, but he kept her teetering, never letting her fall over the edge. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kostilus, kostilus!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” (please, please!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped with a shuddering breath leaving her still wanting. She lay in a heap, not having the energy to turn her head to see what he was doing, but she wasn’t surprised when he came back with a flask of sweet smelling oil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he massaged her backside delicately. “A beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span> little dragon,” he said, his tone dripping with smugness. His touch was soothing, and she shivered when he blew a breath over her hot flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Climb into bed, sweetling,” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She obeyed at once, hoping now he would fuck her into oblivion. As he filled the space beside her, he coaxed her to turn her back towards him as he settled close behind her. His cock was still hard against her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lay there waiting, every passing second agonizing… and yet nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany was well past frustration. “Aren’t you going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> My King</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked bitterly with a deliberate grind of her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a strangled moan, and she allowed herself a small triumphant smile for catching him off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand slipped around her neck, his thumb stroking her throat tenderly. “Mind your </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth, little dragon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you stand it?” she lamented, “I’ll scarcely be able to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wrapped a muscular arm around her. “My longing will make me sharper tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dany groaned. “This has nothing to do with the hunt. It’s tormenting me you love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never claimed otherwise. You seem to enjoy it too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her bottom lip. “Very much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her temple. “Do well tomorrow,” he said, “and I’ll reward you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope Jon was "dark" enough for you 😘 He's never dark enough for Q and I always have to go back through and amp him up. He'll definitely be more amped in ch 11 😉</p>
<p>Thank you for the kudos and comments! They keep us going 🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Whatever Hurts You, Blesses You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ariel:</p>
<p>Well we're back sooner than we expected. </p>
<p>It will take at least a few weeks for chapter 12 so I can take time to write a couple updates for the Princess and the Bastard :)</p>
<p>Thank you as always to Piehistory for the beta reading 🤗</p>
<p>Discord link to gush over jonerys fics and fanart: https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9</p>
<p>Q:Ariel has corrupted me. I tried to stop her but here’s 4,000 words of smut 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon lay somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. The servants had entered on light steps to relight the braziers, ridding their tent of the chilly forest air. It would soon be time to play his part and lead his lords through the woods after their unwitting game, but he wasn’t ready to leave this peaceful hideaway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body was curled around Dany’s, the hot little thing, and his cock was steel nestled against the curve of her backside. His need was harrowing, his body begging for release.<em> Tonight </em> , he promised himself, <em> tonight I’ll have her. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stirred gently, stretching her arms above her head with cat-like grace, and shrugging his arm off in the process. He rolled onto his back and shielded his eyes with his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Jon </em> ?” she murmured, her lightweight settling on top of him, velvet soft hands resting on his chest. “ <em> Jon, are you awake </em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes still shut, he made no answer, feigning sleep, but he couldn’t stop his cock from twitching as she brushed against it sliding down his torso. She nudged his thighs apart, and he complied as she settled between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should stop her, scold her for breaking the rules… Was she breaking the rules? It was hard to think with her small warm hands cupping his stones. Biting the inside of his cheek, he resisted the urge to squirm as she rolled them in her hand as though she were playing a game of dice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was able to maintain his composure as her delicate lips caressed his stones, but once they began to pepper the base of his shaft, he cracked. His eyes snapped open, and her violet gaze met his. “Gods, be good!” he exhaled with a shuddering breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” she hummed, against his shaft, taunting him further, “You are awake.” Her lips returned to their task. Gods, they were soft, he never knew there were lips <em> so soft </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing, those lips curved up in a sly smile before she gave him one long wet lick that sent vibrations straight down his spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat of her breath was mesmerising as she neared his tip, and he sat up on his elbows to watch. When she took him in her mouth at last, he was unable to restrain himself anymore. He let go a strangled moan that would undoubtedly send away any servants that might be approaching.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth was like jumping into the hot springs at Winterfell… hot and soothing and overwhelming… and all concentrated on his cock. Waves of smooth silk disarmed him, tight and wet and warm… muscles in his stomach and legs began to twitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sight in all of the Seven Kingdoms could compare to the one in front of him. The most beautiful woman in the world with her pink lips wrapped tightly around him, worshipping his manhood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop, zaldrītsos,” he panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a menacing pop, and then she took her hot little mouth away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock hung heavy, bereft and bewildered. Jon’s mouth fell open as he gaped at her. “What in seven hells was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made her eyes wide and innocent. “You said <em> longing </em> made you sharper. I only wanted to help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His jaw became a hardline as he considered whether or not he should fuck her senseless. “You thought I’d let you get away with that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrieked through her laughter as he lunged for her, and he managed to snatch her from behind as she made a half hearted attempt at escape. He pawed at her breasts greedily, and pressed his hard length against her. “I should <em> fuck </em> an apology right out of you,” he growled into the shell of her ear, “but I suspect you’d <em> like </em> that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he released her, she looked at him shyly in a way that only made his cock rage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoy the day, little dragon,” he told her, “tonight you’ll pay for that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The boy, Edric Dayne, was closing up the fastenings of his leather gambeson underneath a pavilion. Jon would be done by now if he could simply do it himself, but he didn’t want to crush the boy by telling him to bugger off. Everyone had a part to play. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still surreal to remember the war had truly ended. Many of the lords present had fought by his side during the war, and others he’d soundly defeated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These great hunts were meant to keep them strong and prepared during untroubled times. Yet for all the effort and grandeur, hunting game was a pale comparison to facing an assembled and armored enemy. Sometimes he missed the rush of battle, the indescribable gratification of bringing the enemy to their knees… but a greater part of him wanted his family to know lasting peace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the boy finished helping Jon with his armor, Robb appeared, swaggering like a rooster. “You look well rested, Lord Stark,” Jon taunted him with a smirk, “like a man who slept in a bed of roses... you even smell sweet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb laughed heartily. “Aye, and I shall do it again if I survive the hunt.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stopped and stared as the queen and her ladies strolled by, a vision of feminine beauty under the soft morning sun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany stopped to give Jon a graceful curtsey, dressed far more prettily than anyone on a hunt had right to be, and her ladies followed suit. His heart fluttered as he bowed in return. She flashed him a knowing smile before continuing on her way, tailed by three members of the kingsguard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The queen looks happy of late,” said Robb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon couldn't keep himself from smiling. “Aye.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've finally learned some manners then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon snorted. “Something like that.” They made their way to their horses, his black destrier saddled and ready. Once mounted, they waited for the other lords to assemble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your good-brother will be here soon,” Robb said, “sorry I'll be missing that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sighed. “Others take me.” Viserys was the last thing he wanted to think about. “He's a sniveling prick by all accounts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb shrugged thoughtfully from atop his chestnut destrier. “Well, he was. Until you sent him fleeing to Essos, took the throne and married his sister. He's sure to be humbled by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll have to pretend he doesn't disgust me,” Jon said, “you know I'm no good at pretending.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you're not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure I can't persuade you to stay?” Jon asked, already knowing the answer. Robb would be leaving for Winterfell once they returned to the Red Keep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've been away from home too long,” Robb replied, his mood turning somber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager to make it ready for your new bride?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know about that,” Robb said soberly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? She fawns after you like a lovestruck maid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb raised his eyebrows. “I think you’re confusing her with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I am,” Jon said with a chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb studied the reins in his hand and then stared ahead. “Margaery Tyrell is a real southern lady. Used to tournaments, masked balls, and mummers shows … she'd be giving it all up if she came north.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon’s heart sank for his brother. “It's a good match,” he said in an effort to console him, “I’m sure her family will persuade her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb rubbed the back of his neck. “Lady Olenna was never fond of the idea of her <em> little rose </em> being taken so far away… and something feels different.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're worrying over nothing,” Jon said, clapping him on the shoulder, “let’s get out there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dany shifted on the saddle of her palfrey, her backside still smarting. The pain was a delicious distraction, a reminder of things to come. Margaery was mounted beside her, the two of them waiting for Sansa to retrieve Lady and for the handlers to bring them their birds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery leaned in and whispered. “Was my plan successful, Your Grace?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany giggled. “Too successful perhaps… I imagine I’ll find out tonight,” she said, blushing at her own admission. She cleared her throat and composed herself. “How are your accommodations?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful,” her lady smiled cheerfully, “though, I confess I only found them early this morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany’s eyes went wide.“What will Sansa think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Margaery said, a corner of her mouth lifting, “I arrived long before she woke.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa and Lady arrived just before the handlers. Donning their leather gloves again, they took charge of their birds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of her dragon, she’d use Meleys, her red-tailed hawk. The bird was gentle and quiet, so unlike her dragons. Dany stroked her fine feathers fondly. A far cry from a dragon, but being a gift from Jon, Dany loved her anyway. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Riding out through the woods again, Dany kept a healthy distance from Lord Tyrion, avoiding the guilt that would come of seeing him hunting with his borrowed falcon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meleys brought her a pair of ducks, and did not murder the pets of any of her lords. She felt more at ease than the day before, and this time when the horns rang out and the shouting started, she wasn’t quite as scared, though she breathed a sigh of relief when Jon returned safely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They returned to camp, and the energy was palpable. Colors seemed brighter, cups were fuller, and the singers were playing their best songs. The end of a successful hunt and the last night of revelry. The lords and ladies were ready to enjoy it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After feasting with her ladies, Dany stole away for a bit of peace. Ghost was serving as her Kingsguard, and he loped by her side faithfully as she went to visit her dragons. She was happy to find the area all but deserted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaegal and Stormfyre moved into her touch eagerly like a pair of kittens as she petted them through the bars of their cage. She promised them she and Jon would take them out hunting another time, when other well-loved pets were not around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A great wet nose nuzzled her palm, and she turned to find Grey Wind’s yellow eyes staring back at her. “What are you doing here, boy?” she asked, scratching behind his great hairy ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Lady Margaery and Lord Stark engaged in a tense discussion. She thought to leave discreetly to give them their privacy, when she saw Robb turn on his heel abruptly, and angrily stalk away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I’m sorry </em>,” Margaery called after him, her voice quivering.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grey Wind followed after his master, and her normally perfectly poised lady in waiting covered her mouth to stifle a sob. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany went to her at once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery jumped when Dany put her hand on her shoulder. “Your Grace,” she said, wiping away her tears, “I didn’t know you were here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery managed a smile. “It’s nothing,” she said brightly, before her facade crumbled, and tears welled in her eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll go somewhere private,” Dany said, taking her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avoiding the larger gatherings, they moved through the rows of tents until they reached Margaery and Sansa’s. A lovely space with two beds and a breakfast table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany poured them each a chalice of plum wine. “Tell me what troubles you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery studied the contents of her cup and began to cry anew. “I can’t do it!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany never imagined she’d see the rose of Highgarden come so undone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t go north,” Margaery lamented, the pitch in her voice rising, “I can’t be the <em> Lady of Winterfell </em>.” She set aside her chalice, and hid her face in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany rubbed her back, feeling at a loss for words.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a time, Margaery wiped her eyes and looked off in the distance, eyes red and puffy. “The look on his face,” she said, as more tears spilled from her brown eyes, “I never wanted to hurt him, but… I can’t marry him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is the north so terrible?” Dany asked, handing her a kerchief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery dabbed her eyes and sat up straighter. “I’ve never been, Your Grace, but I know it’s not for me. There’s nothing there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robb will be there.” Dany was still new to love, but she was certain there was no place on earth she wouldn’t go for Jon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery’s chin quivered for a moment and then she sighed. “It’s not enough. You must think me terribly wicked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany squeezed her hand. “No, My Lady, I’d never think that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery gave her watery smile. “Thank you... for your kindness. By your leave, I’d like to retire for the evening.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Your Grace, I shall be fine. I don’t want you to miss the celebration on my account.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Parting from Lady Margaery was difficult, but it was plain she desired solitude. Ghost stayed by her side as she returned to the merriment, her spirits lifting despite her dear friend’s pain. Her eyes scanned the camp, lords and servants bowing low as she passed until she found Sansa being entertained by a juggler. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was alive with celebrations, the laughter more jovial and the wine sweeter. Bonfires burned brighter as the sun began to fade, and Dany’s eyes scanned the crowd for Jon, hopeful he would not make her wait.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arya joined them as a fire-eater had come to amuse them, twirling flaming batons about their person and appearing to swallow the orange flame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not very impressive to you, is that?” Arya asked her slyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany laughed at her lack of ceremony. “No, My Lady, not especially.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the blue and purple hues had totally faded from the sky, the dancing began, and she spun around happily with Sansa while <em> Flowers of Spring </em> was sung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathlessly, she left the revelry to find her seat, when she found Jon in her path. She froze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are, My Queen,” he said flatly with an unreadable expression. He held out her arm and she looped hers through immediately. Her bodice was too tight suddenly, and she struggled to get a full breath. “It’s time,” he said, leaving no room for discussion as he led her away from the crowd. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was full dark now, and above the treetops she could see the stars dripping from the black sky. When the music already sounded far away, she realized she’d not bid goodnight to the Stark sisters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flitted a glance up at Jon, his eyes focused straight ahead. When his dark eyes caught her gaze, her heart began to race. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His silence was unnerving and she held onto his arm tighter. When he was in such a mood, he became the source of both her solace and her dread. There was still a distance before they’d reach their tent when Jon turned to the whitecloaks behind them and ordered them not to follow further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His serious expression broke into a smirk when he caught her looking up at him again. “It wouldn’t be right for them to hear what’s about to happen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips parted and her body tingled, but she found her voice. “And what <em> is </em> about to happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to be able to sit for a week after I’m through with you,” he said casually.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled while heat broke across her skin. “And how will I ride back to the Red Keep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilted his head. “Perhaps I’ll throw you over the back of my horse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping in fake outrage, she slapped him playfully. “You wouldn’t <em> dare </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dark look colored his handsome face, making her scared and giddy, and it was then she realized she didn’t want to make things so easy for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that!” she cried, directing her gaze to the thick of trees beside them. When he halted his steps, she loosed her arm, hiked up her skirts and tore off in the opposite direction, darting into the line of trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Gods, be good! </em>” she heard him swear indignantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world was dark and wild around her, things chirped and creaked in the night. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so alive as her chest heaved. Slowing her steps, she listened for his approach. Barely able to see what was in front of her now, she’d hoped he’d catch her quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crack of a branch, and the rustling of leaves behind her made her shriek and she darted behind the trunk of a great tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come out, little dragon,” he called menacingly, “Dangerous things lurk in these woods.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knees drawn to her chest, she clasped her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet even while she trembled with excitement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his footsteps drew near, her heart was beating so wildly, she feared it would give her away. There was a ruckus and a grunt as he stumbled. “<em> Seven hells </em>!” he growled, “wait until I get my hands on you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought to reveal herself lest he hurt himself, but instead she waited until she heard him pass. Searching blindly in the dark, she stepped out tentatively, meaning to give herself up when she was caught from behind. Her scream pierced through the night before he could muffle it and it echoed around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of his arms were steadfastly wrapped around hers as he held her back to his chest. “You’re in trouble now, Dany.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mercy!” she begged with feigned contrition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No mercy,” he rasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was disoriented in the pitch dark as he whirled her around and pushed her harshly against the rough bark of a tree. Without wasting time, he tore at the front of her gown until one of her breasts popped out and pebbled in the cool air. He sucked on her teat mercilessly, making her hiss even as she held him in place. Blood was rushing in her ears, and she helped him hike up her skirts, his impatience matching her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Kessa! </em>” she panted as he ripped her small clothes apart with his bare hands. (Yes) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands were cold and rough on her bare backside as he hoisted her up. Sensitive all over, she moaned when he finally filled her, her legs curling around his for leverage. “<em> My wolf </em> ,” she purred, her fingers making trails against his scalp, “ <em> ñuha zokla </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words broke something in him, and she yelped as he thrust into her deeply. His lips met hers with a tender kiss and the world began to slow. “You’re mine, little dragon,” he whispered against her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wiggled as his grasp tightened, fingers digging into her flesh, and then he began to fuck her, rough and deep so that with each thrust she was pressed painfully against the rugged surface of the tree. A delicious contrast of pleasure and pain, out in the elements where anything might happen. The obscenity and carelessness thrilled her, making each stroke more tantalizing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made the mistake of meeting his eyes, fierce and heated, and then she was truly at his mercy. Overwhelmed, and defenseless her climax caught her off guard, her broken wail reverberating in the wood around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned out a string of curses before the warmth of his seed was spreading within her core. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of breath, he set her back on the ground. She hadn’t discovered she’d lost a boot entirely until her barefoot met cold soil, and before she had time to consider where it might have gone, he was heaving her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. “We’re not finished yet,” he panted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carried her that way the whole way back, ignoring her suggestion that she could walk, his arm an iron grip around her thighs as though to prevent her from running again. From over his shoulder, she watched shadows move on the forest floor until they reached their tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> From her vantage point, she saw Ghost’s great white form lying in the corner near a brazier before she was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling, she felt drunk, and she sat up slowly to find Jon standing over her with a stern look on his flawlessly chiseled face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope that was amusing for you, little dragon,” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it not amusing for you, <em> ñuha zokla,?” </em>she asked coquettishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled a serious expression but she could see from the quirk of his lips that it was a struggle. “The woods are dangerous. There’s no telling what’s lurking about and besides, you could have gotten lost,” he scolded her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t go far,” she told him defensively just as she caught a glimpse of herself in her oval looking glass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver hair was a matted tangle on top of her head, such as it hadn’t been since she was a girl, littered with dry leaves. Her gown was a shredded ruin with one breast wholly exposed, and there was a smudge of dirt on her right cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms </em>, she thought before dissolving into a fit of laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re trying my patience now, Daenerys,” he said gravely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The formal use of her name made her leery, and she pressed forward cautiously. “Was it not fun for you, My King? To catch me?” She got up on all fours, and made like she might run again, not absolutely certain herself if she was jesting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon glowered at her. “If you move from that bed,” he said brusquely, his jaw a hardline, “I won’t eat your cunt for a month.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat back at once in defeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the bed beside her, he carefully pulled crumbling brown leaves and a dried up twig from her hair. Just as she was beginning to feel settled, he took hold of her chin. “I’ve been far too lenient with you, zaldrītsos,” he said, “that ends tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words made her nervous and a flame of desire burned in her belly once more, as he rose from the bed and turned his back on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off your clothes,” he threw over his shoulder, as he kneeled before a trunk, “what’s left of them anyway.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trepidatiously, she obeyed, peeling off the scraps of her bodice, eyes flitting occasionally to where he sat, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was up to. Naked, she wondered what her maids would make of her pile of clothes in the morning, only one boot and stocking and no trace of her small clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was cold and she slid beneath the furs and waited for Jon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up straighter as he returned to the bedside, and her eyes went wide when she saw lengths of rope and silk in his hands. He’d bound her wrists before but her heart began to stutter, unsure of what he’d planned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put your wrists together, sweetling,” he commanded. A tenderness had returned to his voice that softened her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doing as he bid, she watched him bind her pale wrists together, and moisture began to build between her legs despite her fear. She swallowed. “What are you going to do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring her question, he gathered her hair over one shoulder, and attempted to cover her eyes with a scarf of black silk. She balked, and dodged away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He caressed her cheek. “Do you trust me, little dragon?” His eyes were a reassuring calm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust you,” she spoke softly, and permitted him to cover her eyes with the smooth fabric, blinding her fully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breath caught in her throat as he lifted her hands above her head, pulling them back toward the headboard, and she squirmed as he secured her in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers ghosted over an erect nipple. “Are you cold?” he asked, before pulling the furs over her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said weakly, fear and arousal rising rapidly. “I shouldn’t have run.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I accept,” he replied, kissing her forehead, “but it’s too late.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart sank and her mouth went dry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going now,” he said cooly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked incredulously, tugging at her bonds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ghost will watch over you, and I’ll return soon,” he said, lovingly stroking her beneath her chin. “I want to find your cunt <em> weeping </em> when I return.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How am I to manage that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snickered, sounding further away. “Think of all of the things you want me to do to you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straining to hear in the dark, she heard him move through the tent flap, and then all was quiet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lay there for a time just waiting. If she listened closely, she could hear the music and laughter from the celebration that was still underway. Somewhere in the night, an owl hooted and a gust of wind shook the leaves in the trees surrounding their tent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghost was silent as ever, but she was confident the loyal wolf would stay by her side. Her nerves slowly settled and desire began to rekindle. He was keeping her like a plaything, bound to his bed, to be used at his leisure, the mere thought was intoxicating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, she found herself doing as he bid, fantasies and desires alive in her mind, until she was aching for touch. Balling her hands into fists, she tugged at her restraints, squeezing her thighs together, all the while willing him to return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came in so quietly she might not have known were it not for the crisp breeze that followed. Her heart thumped as she considered it might not be him at all, but surely Ghost would tear any intruder’s throat out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jon?” she called out faintly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a presence at the foot of the bed, and her chest began to heave as the warm covers were gradually pulled down her naked form. Gooseflesh covered her skin, and she drew her legs in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who am I to you?” Jon asked gruffly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed in contended relief at the sound of his voice. “<em> My wolf </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right, little dragon,” he said thickly, and her stomach fluttered at the acceptance of his pet name. Her attention was grabbed by the familiar sounds of him removing his boots, and her toes curled against the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flinched when he finally touched her, his fingertips caressing her calf, running up her thigh. </p>
<p>“Did you do as I ask?” he questioned, and she jumped as his fingers explored her cunt, wet and swollen just as he’d commanded. “<em> Sȳz riña </em>,” he said huskily. (good girl) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He resumed his long caress, trailing over her navel, and between her breasts, his hand coming to settle tenderly against her neck. Kissing her fiercely, he rapidly reduced her to whimpering. “You are my favorite prey to hunt,” he whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captivated, her unease was completely forgotten, even as she felt him undo the fastening above her. Wrists still bound, she stretched her weary arms as best they could as they were released, but he did not give her time to adjust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the rope, he drew her forward so she had to scramble blindly to her knees. “It’s time for your punishment,” he said, and the words sent a shiver up her spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plucking her from the bed, he set her on the ground and turned her about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bend over the bed,” he instructed her calmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching out precariously with bound hands, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the soft bed furs once again. Blind, naked and bent before him, everything was feeling all too familiar and she trembled. He’d just spanked her the night before, and she’d still been a little sore this morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breaths were ragged and her cunt was soaking wet as he began massaging her cheeks. “You broke your brand new rule, little dragon… and put yourself in danger… running off into the woods. Teasing I can suffer, but I cannot abide you putting yourself in harm’s way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first smack was light, and the second not much worse. The real torment was having her hands tied, unable to reach her throbbing womanhood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should not have run into the woods,” she murmured, “but I <em> knew </em> you would find me.” In response, she received a succession of stinging spanks that made her yelp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always, love,” he told her, “but it was reckless all the same.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Body hot, and blood pumping, she braced herself for another strike. But instead, she heard the sound of him removing his belt, and she cast a sightless glance over her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shuddered as he teased the soft leather against her thighs and over her warmed up cheeks. “I don’t think spanking has been effective,” he said deviously, “I think you might need something more… something that sends a better message. If you think you can handle it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wicked idea made her giggle.  Her body flushed and her cunt throbbed. “I can <em> handle </em> anything you can give me, <em> My King </em>,” she taunted him, wiggling her bottom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was startled by the crack of leather behind her, and he chuckled as she hid her face against the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it hurts too much,” he said, “tell me to stop.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anxiety fluttered in her belly. “<em> Alright </em>.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready, zaldrītsos?” (little dragon) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists before nodding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leather struck her backside in a clap of sheer pain. “Gods!” she cursed as her back arched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more, love,” he consoled her, “and then it will all be over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she cried, hunching her shoulders, “no <em> please </em>… I can’t! It’s too much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of his buckle hitting the ground rang out behind her, and then the bed dipped under his weight. Pulling her into his lap, she was thankful for her blindfold then, as she was crushed by a wave of disappointment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked, voice full of concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she said. The sting had subsided quickly, but the intensity had shocked her. Breathing sharply through her nose, she tried to keep the tremble from her voice. “I’m sorry,” she offered, her voice cracking despite her efforts as tears spilled from her eyes. “It was too much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Readily he surrounded her with his arms. “Hush, little dragon, you were perfect. I’m sorry I didn’t prepare you better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like a silly young girl as she was overcome by emotion. His surprisingly nimble fingers worked swiftly to free her wrists, and relieve her of her blindfold. Wiping her tears, he kissed her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve spoiled everything now,” she said shakily, hiding her face against his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Dany,” he said more firmly, “truly, you were perfect… the fault is mine. I should have known it was too much too soon.” He tucked loose silver strands behind her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It scared me is all,” she said, struggling to meet his eyes, “I think I can do it now… shall we try again?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight, you’ve had enough.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can handle it,” she said, sitting up straighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, you will,” he told her, his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, a predatory look returning to his eyes, “another night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiet contentment spread through her and she smiled bashfully. “What now?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep?” she echoed, voice colored by dismay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes sparkled with amusement. “Don’t look so disappointed, sweetling, I’m not finished with you. Lie back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excitement coursed through her as she climbed out of his lap and lay amidst the pillows. She bit her lip as he parted her thighs, settling before her as though he planned to be there for some time. Gentle kisses, and delicate flicks about her inner thighs and womanhood were a stark contrast to the rough way he’d fucked her in the woods. She melted into the sheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drew wet artful wet circles around her nub, a skill that would make him the envy of any pleasure house. Maddeningly slow and superbly steady, she was aching with tension when his fingers began pumping inside of her. She was the object of the hunt now, and the odds were against her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers slipped through his hair as the pressure became unbearable, and she forgot about the woods, and the hunt and the world around her as a wave of blissful relief rippled through her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still quaking when he laid beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you satisfied now?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, “my<em> gorgeous </em>little queen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed sleepily, and turned into him. “<em> Yes </em> ,” she answered, becoming aware of her full body exhaustion, “ <em> Avy jorrāelan </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Avy jorrāelan, zaldrītsos </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun was hot in the capitol. Dany sat under the shade of a pavilion on the riverwalk watching the Blackwater rush beneath her. They’d returned from the hunt more than a week ago, and life had been peaceful. Her first women’s council had been a success, she’d gotten a glimpse of what life was really like for the women and children of her city. She learned of squalid living conditions, food scarcity, and abuses committed by members of the city watch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The experience was exhilarating and overwhelming. She wasn’t quite sure what changes could be made or how she could help, but she swore to herself that she would endeavor to try. Jon continued to insist she join him whenever he saw petitioners and had even threatened to bestow the duty on her from time to time. A terrifying and exciting thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nights remained her favorite time of each day… but they both remained diligent about attending to their duties before their pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard for her to believe her life was as good as it was. As a girl, she didn’t imagine she could feel so fulfilled. And things were about to get even better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viserys would be arriving soon, and then everything would be as it should. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany rose to her feet as her mother entered the pavilion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella embraced her and kissed her cheek. “I still can’t believe how much you’ve blossomed since we’ve arrived. You’re already more of a queen than I ever was.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true, mother,” Dany said, as they took their seats. “I never imagined life could be this way, and now Viserys will be here,” Dany paused, nerves bunching in her belly, “though I must admit I’m apprehensive. I don’t know what he and Jon will think of each other after everything that’s happened.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella looked at her sadly. “I know you want this to go well, Daenerys and so do I but... your brother is proud, and he believed himself to be the last male heir of House Targaryen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother’s words made her feel heavy. “Surely, he’ll understand once he sees how the dragons are with him,” she said, and then added with determination, “he’ll know then that <em> Jon </em> is the rightful heir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Viserys went to war over his claim, he won’t give that up so easily.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany suddenly felt very protective of her husband. “But he’s no choice now,” she said curtly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t have a choice, but,” Rhaella sighed and looked out over the horizon, “Daenerys, your brother isn’t always as careful or reasonable as you may believe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany waited for her mother to say more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love him dearly,” Rhaella said earnestly, “he’s my son and I am grateful he’s safe and that I will see him again, but if you believe that he will be grateful for this opportunity, you may be disappointed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps, in time things can change,” Dany offered hopefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella held Dany’s hand. “I hope so.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The throne room was stifling. Overcrowded with lords and ladies dressed in their finest, eager to catch a glimpse of the spectacle that would soon be underway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany had scarcely slept the night before, lying awake, staring at the ceiling while her mind ran through every terrible scenario that could happen. For so long, she’d hoped for this, seeing her brother again, but now she was sick with worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon had broken his fast with her, likely sensing her distress, but even he had been quiet while she’d merely picked at her food. It would be simple, she told herself, they would assemble in the throne room, adhering to all the tedious formalities, Viserys would present himself and swear his allegiance and then... all would be well. It would have to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crown was heavy on her head and her chest was a ball of tension. She had to remind herself to breathe. Her eyes darted to her mother who stood opposite Lyanna at the base of the throne. Dany couldn’t imagine what she must be thinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought she might come out of her skin when the guards opened the doors, but she kept her eyes trained forward, her head held high and poised. Jon did the same, but he took her hand in his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he entered the hall his silver hair was unmistakable and her vision blurred instantly. It took everything in her to stay seated, and not run to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viserys strode toward the throne with a confident gait, not seeming to notice the great dragon skulls on the walls while Ser Barristan marched behind him with his shining white cloak. Dany was relieved to see her brother looked healthy and strong, his time at New Castle had done him well it would seem. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he reached the foot of the throne, he bent to one knee and bowed his head, and Dany felt her whole body relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon rose from his seat, dignified and stone-faced, crown on his head and sword at his belt, as he descended to meet her brother. Dany followed after, taking Jon’s offered hand for the last few steps before joining her mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These two most important men in her life had never met in person. A battle-field had been the closest they’d ever come, the result of which had changed everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella took Dany’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon stood over Viserys like a menacing stormcloud, and waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viserys turned his face up toward Jon, his expression unreadable. “Your Grace,” he said, “I come to pledge my fealty to the one true king, Jaehaerys Targaryen.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariel: Hope you enjoyed! More plot to follow in the next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>